Interface
by kirstytron
Summary: MegatronxOC Movie-verse mostly but with hints of other Transformer universes: Lucia Patchman was a normal Mission City civilian, but due to the events that occurred she is now stuck with a certain Decepticon Leader, will she serve him or die escaping?
1. Chapter 1

**Interface**

**Chapter One**

It was another normal sunset over Mission City, the streets still busy, the traffic pacing and halting, works men and women scurrying among the tourist that have come to visit the hectic American city. All seemed right and in order, even down to a little corner coffee bar that lived amongst all the towering skyscrapers and other battling businesses…all seemed normal…but also boring to the young woman who sat within the café, sipping her all too usual latte and occasionally biting into her blueberry muffin.

Surfing the web for the latest information on technology, Lucia Patchman; a 24 year old recent Computer Science graduate from Mission City University, was very familiar with the current occurrence that thrived within the city…and frankly was getting pretty tired of it. The poor brunette has done nothing but repair electronics since she graduated. Sure it put bread on the table and she was working with equipment she loved, but this really wasn't what she had in mind.

By now she was hoping to have moved out of the city and work for some major company out there, such as Apple or even better NASA, though it would seem fate had different plans, not that she believed in destiny and any other balls.

It seemed the World Wide Web had nothing new to offer the young woman, so with a final much on her muffin and gulp of her drink, she decided to start packing up.

"Lucy! Going already?" asked the waiter cleaning up a nearby table

"Yeah, sorry Max, I'm just abit tired and all, but the latte and muffin were great as always." She smiled to the older waiter who she had befriended since moving into the city nearly 6 years ago

"Ok darling, take care ok?" Max far welled politely and continued his duty of cleaning into the kitchen.

"Six years…has it really been that long?" Lucy thought to herself, just about ready to shut down her laptop when all of a sudden…

A huge explosion zoomed down the street shattering the glass windows of the café, knocking Lucy clean of her stall and onto the hard floor. After a few moments she opened her eyes to be greeted to the sight of dust and glass all over the place, practically every piece of furniture within the café was now tipped and littered all over the place. A high pitch ringing noise could be heard, no doubt from the tremendously loud explosion that only occurred a few moments ago. The noise soon cleared and was replaced with the screams of the many beings in Mission City. When she finally thought her heard was no longer spinning, Lucy slowly sat herself up trying to take in the information that just occurred.

"A terrorist attack?" she thought as customers of the café began to retreat from the site, she couldn't believe what happened, and it completely knocked the soul right out of her. She remained in the spot for a few more moments until another explosion was heard, pushing her soul right back into her and reality. She quickly gazed around the broken café to find she was the only one there, with no doubt she knew it was time she left the site to.

Getting up as quick as she could, receiving a few cuts on her legs and hands from the many shards of glass that surrounded her. From the corner of her eye she sees her bag and laptop still functioning and by some miracle barely had a scratch on. In a situation like this most people would have forgotten and dumped their personal belongings, but Lucy worked so hard and spent to much money on this piece of machine, she would be damned to leave it behind for some looters to later retrieve it for themselves.

Just as quick as she reached and received back her belongs, two rockets could clearly be heard fly down the next street, on eruption causing the ground to shake…she had to get out of here now. With no second thoughts she sprinted her way out of the café and down the now cracked and littered streets.

"Oh why did I park my car so far away?" She scowled herself, it was easily a ten minute walk from the café, but if she kept up her current fast and fearful pace she hoped to do it in three, but that was pushing it, she was always the nerd type not the jock, so running really didn't fit her criteria. Trying to run as fast as she could, not paying attention to the broken streets that surround her, Lucy refused to stop for anyone or anything, or so she thought.

Upon arrival on the next street she could not believe her eyes…there stood before her were four giant mechanical creatures, ripping and shooting at each other. She truly couldn't believe what she was seeing, she wanted to scream and run but she simple could not glance away. Without any thought she reopened her laptop and began recording the fiasco that took place right in front of her.

With closer inspection, it seemed that three of the machines were fighting against the other much intimidating looking one, which now seemed to miss an arm. Lucy, still in a complete trance of what was happening before her, continued to film the event until the lone machine was thrown practically over her head, snapping Lucy back to reality and returning to her journey of finding her car.

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" She panted as she ran with her laptop still recording "Oh shit, shit wows! What the fuck?" She honestly couldn't believe what was happening and failed to keep her emotions and language at bay.

She was nearly over half way there when two more of the mechs appeared in front of her. Cowering behind the closest object, being a car, her recordings continued but her fear was greater due the size of one of the monsters that towered in front of her. He was a huge broad grey machine, whose body looked as if it would slice right through flesh upon a gently touch, she also noted his big gleaming blood coloured optics, which study and frowned at the other bot on the scene.

"It's over Autobot! You can not defeat me! I would strongly suggest retreat!" The huge mech growled at the smaller one, who seemed not intimidated at all

"In your dreams Decepticreep!" The smaller mech bravely answered upon a pounce onto the bigger mech. The much bigger bot proved size did matter as with no effort at all he carried the smaller one into the sky and out of range, leaving Lucy alone once again with nothing but the noises of explosions taking place around her, she knew there was no time to think thus continuing her trip to her one way ticket out of here.

* * *

><p>Upon late arrival Optimus Prime finally arrived at the battle scene after his brawl with the Decepticon; Bonecrusher. Observing the chaos around him, he finally made eye contact with the mech he wanted…The Decepticon leader; Megatron.<p>

"Megatron!" Prime roared at his foe taken note of his fallen comrade Jazz in the beast hand, who was now split in two, "Jazz, your death will not be in vain" Optimus vowed to himself

"Prime!" Megatron answered back tossing away that useless excuse of a mech and then transforming into his Cybertronian jet form, scooping Prime along with him.

Through the streets Megatron dragged Prime and before long hurdle them threw an entire office building, which imploded with glass, furniture and stone on to the streets below, not long after the two giant beings also crashed landed onto the Mission City streets where the true fight began.

After a many few fists to each other, neither of the two Cybertronian's showed any signs of quitting…this was it…this was their final battle.

"I will stop you Megatron!" Prime screamed at Megatron, he could not allow him to get the Alspark and destroy this planet which he vowed to protect, especially the two teens; Sam and Mikaela. Optimus threw more punches into Megatron "I won't let you destroy this planet!"

Megatron growled at Primes remark "Your so weak Prime! You were always weak! What significance does this planet hold to you? There is nothing but pathetic primitive insects that roam it!" Megatron went in for another hit but Prime was able to avoid and got a lucky shot right into Megatrons face.

Falling back and nearly cascading to the city below, Megatron quickly regained himself and shot at Prime with his Fusion Cannon, the blast so powerful that the beam plummeted Prime into a near building, destroying yet another land mark.

For the very short moment he had Prime quickly regained his breath and tried to return on his own two feet for a second wielding with Megatron "I have got to win this…I can't lose."

Megatron looked upon his failing enemy, he knew he could win this but time was not on his side, that Witwicky boy had the All Spark, he must retrieve it from him at all cost. Focusing his optics, he quickly scanned the city and soon came in contact with other Autobots, which then lead him to the target in mind. With no hesitation he transformed and pursued his prey.

"Boy! Give me the All Spark!" He thundered through the city

* * *

><p>Sam never thought it was possible for him to run so fast and so far in such a short space of time, but once he heard Megatron's voice calling for him to hand the All Spark over he knew more than ever he needed to run faster. Cruising through the traffic that was currently trying to escape the chaos that took place in their city, he knew his destination was close and he could hand the All Spark over to someone who knew what to do.<p>

"Why me?" Sam thought "Out of all the people in the world it had to be me, Sam Witwicky to get hold of an alien artefact" he knew this was no time for this but zigzagging through traffic really brought the thought to mind "All I ever wanted was a normal life, college, cool car, girl of my dre-" SLAM!

A SUV slammed into Sam making the poor unexpecting teen drop the All Spark in the process. Without even a second thought on his condition and his past thoughts Sam revived himself quicker than he fell, for he knew his mission was near success, he just needed to go a little further.

Megatron was getting very tiresome of this game, "I will not be beaten by a Fleshling! I refuse!" he roared, spotting Sam run into a nearby abandon building "You think a pathetic land mark will shelter you for me?" The stupid fleshling was practically handing victory over to him, it was so close all he has to do is to keep intimidating the little creature and in his fear he will hand over the prize.

The gigantic mech roared through the building, tearing it down like paper, but Sam continued in his strides, he was so close all he had to do was make it to the top…

* * *

><p>After the longest sprint she ever has and planned on doing, Lucy finally meet her car in the car park. It took longer than planned but the distractions on the bots seemed like a very reasonable excuse. She still couldn't believe what was going on her head was spiralling with questions and even possible answers, but they will have to wait, after that sprint to get to the car to get out alive seemed like top priority. With the start of the engine, she immediately head to leave, but suddenly a shining light came from the slightly outer depths of the city from whence she came<p>

"What is that?" she pondered at the bright light in the sky,

It was beautiful, yet there was something mysterious even horrifying about it, she was completed in trance with it. After that long sprint she found herself giving into her curiosity and taking her laptop out of the car with her. Pointing the webcam towards the scene she slowly began to walk towards the area from where the light came from.

* * *

><p>Moments before all seemed to get lost and gained, Sam went from being at the top of the building so close to handing the All Spark over, to then tumberling to ground far below to then be saved by Optimus and now in horror watched as the two mighty leaders fight it out, destroying each other and their surroundings. Sam was ordered by Optimus to place the All Spark into him if all hope was lost, Sam didn't, no, couldn't do that, If Optimus died the earth would be doomed to crumble and suffer under Megatrons wrath, with no All Spark his fury will surely rage amongst the universe. There would be no one to stop him.<p>

It seemed Sam had little choice, Optimus was losing. The poor bot was getting bashed and beaten around the city like a doll; it was painful for Sam to watch. The Earths only hope and his friend was losing to the devil, Sam knew he had to fulfil Optimus's request, for if he didn't his death would be in vain

Sam collected his courage and was ready to charge out of the shelter in which Optimus told him to hide in; fortunately fate was on his side. As Megatron was throwing his winning moves many rockets from air support fired onto him along with Lennox's troops firing continually at him. Distracting and damaging the bot was successful as the rockets tour through his armour and engulfed a larger wound onto his chest. Optimus seized this last opportunity to defeat Megatron once and for all. With the last of his strength Optimus gave Megatron his last few effective beatings and within a few the mighty Decepticon feel onto the floor, Optimus soon joined him, the last of his strength vanished. Within the corner of his optics he notices his human friend Sam sprinting towards the site with the cube within his grasps.

"Sam! Destroy the cube! Do it now!" Optimus demanded, the end was nigh for him and the All Spark but at least Megatron would not win

Sam hearing the demand that the Autobot Leader gave him refused his offer, there was another way and it was laying right before him…Megatron. Except for giving the Cube to Optimus, he decided to give Megatron his prize, but not how he would want it. Sam charged past Optimus, leaving the bot confused, the other bot Megatron did not see what was coming until it was too late. As Sam would have done to Prime he lounged and pushed the All Spark into Megatrons open chest wound. A bright light conquered the bot and soon the city exploding its source all over, knocking many of objects afar.

The pain was unreal; he couldn't believe that a great warrior like him was to be defeated by a mere insect. As the All Spark pulsed through his metal structure, Megatron saw the end of his life coming; he didn't want that…he couldn't allow it! Before the end, he somehow managed to extract a small speck of his Spark into the atmosphere, he didn't have a lot of time before deaths door fully opened, he needed a shell and he needed it now!

* * *

><p>The light was taking over along with a very strong wind; Lucy doubted her web camera was picking anything up at all. Trying to steady herself on the ground, she really didn't know what was happening.<p>

"A bomb?" She thought though she felt no pain and no real damage was happening to the surroundings other than getting blown over and the remaining windows smashing.

She was trying so hard not to get blown over, putting as much weight as she could on her feet and trying her best to hold the laptop steady, she could feel herself get pulled along the ground. It was then a huge shock hit her hands where they held onto her machine, she was no longer being pulled but pushed of her feet by an unknown force. Before she knew it she landed a few feet on her back from where she came.

"Ouch…" She thought as she laid there for a few moments taking in all that had just happened. Everything around her was so quite and tranquil; it was terrifyingly different from what a few moments ago, though she used this moment to regain her breath which was completely knocked out of her.

After a few moments she sat herself up looking around the barren city, there was nothing, the light disappeared and only dust remained with the broken streets and buildings. She soon noted her laptop was still safe and secured in her hands, though now only static filled the screen.

"Damn!" She thought "Though at least its nothing I can't fix." She pondered; she focused on a faint reflection of herself within the screen noting that her glasses were no longer on her. After a squinted quick look around she spotted them in front of her, they must of fallen off when she was sky rocketed backwards. Closing her laptop and regaining her balance she made her to her glasses.

Upon arrival she saw that the left side was slightly cracked, but all was very dusty. Giving them a gentle clean she placed them back on her dirty face, thanking that she had an extra pair back at home. She was covered head to toe in dust; though now was not the time to worry and with that made her way back to her abandon car.

* * *

><p>The drive home was a nightmare; she was troubled in and out of her thoughts. The outside was covered in expecting traffic for the fact that no one was allowed to be in the city at this point; the question being why would you want to be? And within her brain she continued to reply the phenomenal event that just took place before her. "What were those things? Super secret special technology from the government surely" she thought, though for some reason she really didn't think that was the answer, mainly based on the very short encounter she had with two bots earlier. Their conversation seemed so real and alive, it thrived with emotions and working with machines as much as Lucy did, she knew that wasn't possible. The only reasonable explanations would be either pilots or controllers from distance, thriving more questions on who the hell pissed her country of now and when the heck was technology so advance? Looking at existing robot technology the best she has seen is Hondo's AZIMO and that cute little tech could only walk really.<p>

"Aurgh!" she gently smacked her head on the steering wheel, so many questions with no answers, this and the traffic filled with honks was really starting to give her quite the headache.

Finally after hours of waiting and driving Lucy found herself at a very familiar block of apartments, parking herself as close as possible she took her belongs and made her way into the building. All was very quite as she waited for the lift to take her to the 7th floor, the only sound was the lift making its way to her. She assumed everyone was locked inside watching the news based on the events that occurred within their city. She lived on the outskirts of the city but was in enough to be considered a civilian of Mission City.

"Damn it's gunna be a long time till everything will be back to normal" she sighed thinking about what future will bring, no doubts taxes will rise in order to pay the damage that occurred, something she was already struggling to afford. With a 'Ding' sound the lift arrived and opened for the tired woman, upon entering she pushed the button to floor seven, left once again with her thoughts.

"If stuff gets to hard I could always move back home, considering it was my city that got attacked maybe my parents would understand…" Her parents would not of heard the news just yet maybe, as a few years back they moved to England, the country were her mother was from, no doubt they will still be at work. Though when the call does arrive Lucy was ready for tears and begs to come home. Depending how things go she may have to consider it.

A few moments later Lucy found herself unlocking her red apartment door marked 27. With a shut of relief she wanted nothing more than collapse there and then by it, but the sofa seemed much more pleasing. Throwing her bag on the floor she pathetically made her way across the kitchen/living room, until she found the sofa and dumped herself onto it. She laid there for a moment in the dark thinking of what to do next, most people would of turned the tv on to see and hear more about today's event, But the idea seemed unpleasing for the tired woman. A reminder of the event just clicked an object which holds memories…the laptop.

Sitting up she went over to her bag and took the machine out, whilst walking towards her room she turned the piece of machinery on and placed it on her desk. Whilst waiting for it to load the young woman caught a glimpse of her self in her full body mirror, she was a mess.

Her long brunette hair was completely twisted and tangled, her once white top covered in patches of dust, dirt and small blood stains from her hands, her beige medium length skirt and boots didn't look as bad but was still in need of a good wash. Her legs though was covered in gashes from the glass contact, she was in need of a very long warm shower.

"My god, I can't believe I drove like this, I wasn't even in the combat that took place." She said continuing to look at herself, the thought of those who were came into mind and she couldn't help but wonder how many people died today, even the innocent people that were in the many buildings, the effects of today were making their mark "Shower…shower will help…" she whispered looking over to her laptop.

The static was finally gone and she was greeted with the usually log in screen, she crept over to type in her password but was not then greeted with the usually windows log in music. 'Access Denied' came across the scene.

"The hell?" she questioned and tried again and again, but the same message kept coming up. After some thought she logged into the computer settings…everything seemed pretty normal, but she continued to scan but still she found nothing out of place.

"How strange?" she pondered "It would seem I will have to hack into my own computer" she said knowing it wouldn't be too much of a hassle, but this was still an odd occurrence.

After a few moments of typing and clicking she was finally greeted with the log in tune and her desktop, once again everything seemed normal and in place. She still wondered why she had to hack into her own computer and looked upon her settings and notices a 'system update' symbol.

"Hmm, wonder if that's why?" she asked but without further questions accepted the update, she was in no mood for this the shower was calling her.

Undressing her self and turning the hot water on, Lucy stepped into the bathroom unaware that this certain 'update' was going to change everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

****Greetings Everybody! I finally returned to writing Fan Fiction after a long time of just reading and I feel as if I can give you guys a good story :)

So my latest obsession is indeed the Transformers, now even though I prefer the cartoon I am finding the movieverse very interesting and easy to write to, but I am gunna try my best to throw in some good old Transfomer characters which are missing from the films :'D

I have made this an M rated for the fact I love M rated and so chances are things are gunna get HOT! later ;D So I hope you enjoy stuff like that, though beware I am going to try to make this slow and realistic, so don't expect any good stuff yet my dears :)

Anyway hope you enjoy the first chapter :D If they are to short let me know and I will make them longer :)

**PLEASE REVIEW 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Damn human" Megatron cursed to himself within the depths of Lucy's laptop, he had to find a reason for her to go away, he originally planned to stay put and untouched until his spark was strong enough to leave and find a better host, he was not comfortable being in this pathetic excuse of a machine and will be damned if he made it become part of him for good. For now though it proved good shelter until his strength was back. The only problem now was the pesky human that this machinery belonged to. He should have thought of a better shelter but time was short back on the battlefield.

* * *

><p>Once the All Sparks power took over his body, he knew he was on Deaths Door; the pit waiting for him on the other side. He refused to enter. All that power he gained, all the battles he fought, all those years of being frozen on this forsaken rock waiting till the day he had revenge, he was not about to let that go to waste. With all he had left the robotic overlord was able to realise the remains of his Spark into the atmosphere. Time was very short; he knew he couldn't keep this up for long at all. He desperately searched the city, though all he had was a very weak heat sensor vision, finding a host was nearing impossible...until. He picked up very faint heat signal, but it was there, only a few blocks away, with everything to lose, the unseen force ripped through the city until he found what he was looking for. With no hesitation and time practically up, he allowed his spark to absorb the small machine and shut down until recharged enough to know what move to make next.<p>

His rest was disturbed when that darn insect turned the machine on. He couldn't believe his stupidity. The heat signal was obviously of human origin, but at the time the thought just didn't process, he simply saw a ticket to save his life. He was weak at this moment in time and was not planning on getting exposed. He didn't know who this human was, nor did he care, but for all he knew she could very well be working for the Earths government who would not be pleased to know his death was a fraud, which lead on to the question of his body. Where is it?

* * *

><p>Sam recalled the city, which he, Mikaela, Bumble Bee and Ratchet not long ago leave. It was left in a state, he really felt for the poor people that lived there and unfortunately got involved, but he supposed that was all part of war, even if it wasn't theirs to begin with. Optimus and the others remained at the site only just after a quick repair and break, there was much to be discussed and damages to be repaired, Sam was kinda thrilled that Optimus wanted to help clean up straight away, he really is such a great guy and an amazing leader. Optimus requested that Sam, Mikaela and Bee went home; Bee requested to be Sam's guardian and was granted it, Sam was truly happy that his good friend was coming home to stay.<p>

Poor Bee was in a mess though, but thankfully according to Ratchet it was nothing he couldn't fix, the medic-bot fixed Bee once plans was decided, but just like any good doctor he took care of his patients and decided to pull Bee home, little guy was in need of a rest. Mikaela, who also was asleep slightly fidgeted against Sam. It was true, the good guys did get the girl in the end, he still couldn't she was there with him the whole time and now here in his arms. He mentally promised himself he would make this work at all cost.

The journey so far was proving to be smooth and relaxing within riding Ratchet; he felt sorry for the good doc and sure hoped he got some rest to upon arrival at Sam's place.

"Hey Rachet, your gunna stay aren't you…even if it's just a little while, you know give your self a little back up?" Sam asked

"How much I would love to, I still have a duty to fulfil and promised Optimus I would return as soon as possible."

"Ok that's cool." Sam replied "Typical" he thought, he kinda knew the bot would decline his offer, the guy's loyalty to Optimus really showed and talking of loyalty he couldn't help but wonder what happened to the Decepticons who bodies could not be found, you would think a true brother in arms would return for their leader and other soldiers, but this was the Decepticons Sam was think off, he doubted loyalty was one of their strongest traits.

Another thought yet sparked from his mind, "I wonder what was to be done with Megatron?" he pondered for a second guessing that Ratchet may have had an answer.

"Rachet, Do you have any idea what's gunna be done with Megatron and the other Decepticons?" he asked

Rachet thought for a moment, no doubt back at the city Prime and the others were discussing this "I'm not to sure Sam, knowing Optimus he would want their bodies to be disposed off."

"He won't let Sector 7 take them? I can imagine they are dying to dig into them." Sam questioned

"So that another event like today could occur? I highly doubt Sam that Optimus wouldn't allow it. It would be best if the bodies were disposed of for good, leaving no evidence of their existence behind." Rachet replied ninety nine percent sure that Optimus would do just that

Sam queried Rachet's answer, but he supposed it did make sense to destroy the evidence, he imagined his fellow earthlings would not take kindly if they all discovered that giant alien monsters just fought their war here. Yes, for it all to be forgotten would probably be best. Sam knew he never would, how could he? But none the less he planned to live a normal human life. With no more thoughts occurring in his mind, Sam also decided it was time to get some rest; he couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

><p>"Much better…" Lucy sighed as she wrapped a towel around her self and hair that much needed shower was bliss, she was relaxed and clean, the cuts on her hands and legs were also finally clean. They weren't too deep mostly so she hoped they would clear within a few days, but none the less some antibacterial cream was needed. Searching through her medical cupboard in the bathroom she found what she was looking along with some plasters, even though they weren't too deep it would be wise to put some on her hands, just in case. Her mother always did say "Better safe than sorry." Last thing Lucy wanted was to get an infection on her hands, so she obeyed her mother's old advice. Another air of reminder that hit her was her poor broken glasses, upon putting them on she startled herself from the crack on the left side, making her believe for a second her sight worsen. Her second pair was in her bedside draw luckily, but even though these were broken she wouldn't dare throw them away, they will truly hold a memory of today for the future…along with the recordings.<p>

Once she left the bathroom she immediately replaced her glasses and slipped the new pair on and was then greeted by the site of her laptop back on and running normally. She walked over and had a good check around the system, everything seemed good! Smiling from relief, Lucy decided she was in need for some good old British tea which her mother sent her regularly. Once that was over she planned to re-visit the events of today.

Not long after the kettle was boiling and the young woman decided to slip into some pyjamas. She says pyjamas but in fact consist of an old vest top and shorts, this time of year was rather hot at times, the nights were sticky and thick, so she preferred to dress as lightly and as comfy as possible. Sitting by her desk, Lucy began to load the videos from earlier, it seemed she caught one long one and a shorter second one, the first consist with her running through the streets of Mission City and the second watching the light that engulfed it. She opened the first video.

Whilst she watched the recording she decided to towel dry her long hair. It began with her simply running through the streets whilst explosions and screams took place and before she knew it she came across the four robotic forms, as she watched she paused on the best shot she could find and began to analyse. The forms were to far away for her to judge what they were made of; she couldn't really make out anything, she decided to give up and continue the recording.

Moments later two more bots appeared much closer this time and she decided to pause yet again. She was able to recognize the closer machine from earlier due to his colour scheme, but the further one was not at the battle earlier. This sadly was the only thing she could really pick up on; nothing seemed to be really recognizable.

"Damn, I know for a fact this is going to become my new obsession." She thought to herself, knowing that she will spend many of months and maybe years trying to figure out these machines, she un-paused the video and continued to watch but hardly seconds later the two forms spoke.

"Autobot? Decepticreep?" Lucy questioned, pausing the video writing the two names down on a nearby note pad, when suddenly…

"DeceptiCON! Human!" Roared a voice from her laptop

Lucy screamed and pushed away from her desk so hard her chair tumbled back taking her with it, she manically began to crawl herself away from the laptop and hide behind her bed. After a few quick moments she peered her head from the bed looking upon her laptop which stood still and showed the pause video on screen. Did she imagine it? Bravely she took very small quite crawls towards the machine.

"Hello?" She called and received no answer, maybe she did imagine it, it couldn't have been from the video she paused it. After a few more quite moments she decided to try again but slightly louder, what if it was someone in the apartment? "…H-Hello?"

"I heard you the first time weakling!" The laptop rudely answered

"Holy shit!" Lucy screamed returning to the 'safeties' of behind the bed trembling, she wasn't imagining it! Her laptop clearly spoke to her!

After a few seconds of processing of what could be happening, the most reasonable explanation would be that her Skype account logged in without her consent, but this then raised the question of who? The only people she had on Skype were her parents and a few friends from England, none of which had a voice so powerful and intimidating and at that would greet her so rudely.

"Are you still there insect!" The machine asked in a demanding tone causing the poor girl to "eep!" out loud and peered very slightly and slowly from behind the bed

"Could it not see me?" She pondered "If it could surely it would know I was hiding?" she peered even more from the outskirts of her bed "Y-Yes…" she answered nervously, she really didn't want to answer but there was a high possibly this was the only way she was going to get answers.

"Pathetic cowardly creature, though I suppose this works in my hands." The growl like voice said, there was no denial though, Lucy was terrified, she most likely looked like a puppy right not cowering to the ground

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked slowly peaking even more from the bed

The voice from within her laptop let out an evil chuckle and replied "Oh I am someone you should fear and what I want is of none of your business, but I let you know now, I will be using your…primitive machinery as a home for now."

"Primitive machinery?" Lucy angrily thought "No one calls my work 'primitive'!" and with that an unknown courage raged within her and she stood up to defend her work "Now you wait just a minute! That piece of machinery is far from primitive, I would know cos I made it myself and I you piece of no good hacker, am a Mission City Computer Science graduate!" she stormed to the machine, refusing to listen to this…thing which she could now only presume was a cheeky hacker, why someone would hack her she did not know "So come on! Spill it! Why are you hacking my computer?"

Megatron couldn't believe the nerve of this human, if he was in his old form he would have squished her like the insect she is, but he was realistic and was not in his old form, but neither was he going to accept the form he was in now or her attitude towards him.

"Hacker I may be, but not the kind your thinking…" he answered almost to coolly

Lucy snapped out of rage and slipped into confusion "What other kinds of hackers are there? A hacker is a hacker." She said in frustration, she didn't like get toyed with especially when it came to her property being messed with

"I guess you could say I'm more a…Virus? But I assure you none of your pathetic little firewalls will keep me at bay." He answered "I think it may be best to accept your fate" he cruelly answered, if he could grin he would.

And just like that once again Lucy became agitated by this thing "Listen you! I'm not taking crap from some jerk hacker from god knows where so that he can torment me! Some man you are bullying a woman behind a screen! I'll let you know, if you want a hacking contest then so be!" and with that Lucy picked her chair up, slammed down on it and began to type and search fiercely through every single digit she could get hold of within her computer, she was going to find this parasite and teach him the definition of a true hacker.

"Once I find where he is, I'm going to hack and destroy his computer from the inside out, I'll make sure no one can repair it" she slyly thought grinning at her skills

Unknowingly to her within the depths of her machine Megatron thought of it very amusing as she rapidly searched to find no trace of anyone and after a few moments Lucy began to realise this.

"Ok…you got me, this is very weird. I can't find any source of your connection." She said in confusion her past confidence declining very quickly "How are you doing this?" she asked

"I told you, I'm more a Virus if anything." He smugly replied

"B-But, how are you communicating? You would have to be connected to the internet to be able to…" She questioned

Megatron was becoming very bored and tired of this, why won't the darn creature except his not going anywhere anytime soon, it then struck him…"Would you like me to prove my existence?" he asked

Lucy hesitated for a moment her fear returning, she really didn't like the tone of his voice and the way he used it in his question, but did she really have a choice in the matter? It seemed the situation wasn't going to be solved any other way.

"Yes…" she whispered

Within the depth of the machine, Megatron would have grinned "Then place a single finger onto your machines touchpad…" he instructed

With even more hesitation the young woman slowly brought her hand forward and stretched her index finger towards the machine. She was frighten, it was like something out of Sleeping Beauty, where the princess pricked her finger on the spinning wheel and feel into an eternal sleep, though she stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago it sure felt like it related and with that she gently placed her finger onto the pad.

As soon as Megatron felt the connection, he allowed an extremely small dose of his power ripe through the machine and into the human before him. With a wail of pain Lucy desperately tried to pull her finger away from the machine, put the connection would not allow it. Shaking from the electricity that soured through her entire body all she could do was cry in pain and before long tears began to fall. When Megatron thought that he had proved his point well enough he seized the flow of electricity and the woman collapsed on the fall gasping for air.

"Is that enough for you? Tell me fleshing can your so called hackers and viruses do that?" Megatron asked in victory, even in this fail of a machine he got his point across

Lucy who now had finally caught her breath and stopped twitching slightly sat up and looked upon the machine with fear

"What do you want from me?" she trembled

"Good she learnt." Megatron congratulated himself "I want nothing from you pest personally, just this machine for now and for you to keep your mouth shut!" He demanded

"Dear god why was this happening?" Lucy thought to herself desperately, which then came with a thought "Let me get this right, you're temperately stuck in my laptop and only, I'm guessing to do with a need of power?" She asked

"Yes, and what?" Megatron carefully questioned "What is she up to?" He wondered

"Bingo!" She thought and quietly got up from the floor and made her way slowly to the machine "Oh, only simply because…" and with that she slammed the laptop down putting it on stand by "You're not welcomed" she laughed

She got him there…due to his weak and unwanted state he could do nothing but explode with anger and curses, unheard by the woman. He was going to make her pay for that, though he doubt she would be stupid enough to allow him access anytime soon, all he could do now was think and plan his next move.

* * *

><p>The next morning Lucy awoke from a rather light sleep, disturbed with the occurring memories of events that occurred yesterday. She decided to sleep in the spare bedroom due to the fact she was to scared to touch her laptop, she really wasn't really feeling of getting another electric shock and no doubt whatever it is in there is not happy with her. She was so nervous about it that she decided to not even spend the day (and hopefully evening) in her apartment but to go and visit a friend instead.<p>

When she got to her bedroom door, her nerves kicked in, she closed it on her way out the night before and now looking upon it shrouded her in fear. She loves her bedroom; it was her haven, a place where she sat for hours on end repairing and upgrading computers, it held memories to, some bad ones, but mainly good and now here she was standing before it not wanting to enter, but she had to if she had plans of leaving the house. So with a deep breath Lucy slowly opened the door.

It creaked ever so slightly sending a chill up her spin, if she wanted her entry to be secret the door sure messed that up for her. She peeked her head in, eyes looking straight at the laptop…nothing. She slowly entered her whole body in, eyes not leaving the laptop and crept her way to the wardrobe and bathroom. She quickly picked up some jeans, a long plain white vest, along with the other usual stuff and a brush, toothbrush and toothpaste and just as quick as she entered she left, shutting the door completely behind her.

She caught her breath once she left the room, sighing and smiling at her mission success. Wasting no more time she got dressed quickly and left the apartment, already dreading her return.

* * *

><p>Ashley Duet was disturbed by her frantic watching of the news headlines by a loud knocking on her front door, ever since yesterday's tragic event, she couldn't keep her eyes of the TV, she even ended up falling asleep on the sofa, her brother waking her up only a few hours ago.<p>

Once she opened the door she was greeted by her college friend Lucia.

"Ashleeeeeey!" the girl squealed and hugged the plumed hair taller woman

"Lucy, hi!" she hugged back, a little surprised from Lucy's outburst, she was hardly ever like this and found it a little odd "Your certainly happy, how comes?" she asked letting her friend in and closing the door behind and both walked to the living room

"Oh you know, just happy to see you!" Lucy replied, plopping herself onto the sofa she told no lie though, she really was truly happy to see a friendly face.

"So I see…" Ashley queried but decided to let it go "Coffee?" she offered

"That would be wonderful!" Lucy applauded, noticing that she hasn't had anything since the latte and muffin from yesterday "Actually! Can we maybe go for lunch? I'm starving." Lucy suggested

"Sure, but…you do realise we have to go to the next town, you are aware of the news right?" Ashley asked in concern

It all hit Lucy then, seeing her friend actually made her forget the events of yesterday. A worried look took over her face and she peered at the running television that should highlight pictures of their ruined city, it was all too real, all of it was, the battle, the robots and some evil entity that had some grudge against humans has possessed her laptop back at home.

"Yeah I'm aware…" She finally answered "Infact…it's why I came…I was…I was there when it happened." And with that she broke down in tears, all the weight from yesterday falling with her

Ashley couldn't believe what she was hearing and ran to her friend "Oh my god, Lucy!" she said running towards her giving her a comforting hug, "No wonder she was acting strange, she was trying to hide the event" Ashley scowled herself for misjudging her friend's behaviour "Why didn't you call? I would have come straight over!" she asked passing Lucy a tissue

Lucy took the tissue and began to wipe her tears away, she really needed that "I just…I just wanted to get home, you know, I practically crawled straight into bed." She lied, how can you tell someone about your evil laptop, she herself didn't even know what was going on.

"Did anything happen whilst you were at the city? Did you see the terrorist?" Ashley asked, it might have been the wrong question, but she needed to know

"Terrorist?" Lucy looked up at her concern friend "Was that what those machines were…terrorist weapons?" she thought

"Yeah, what else could it have been? Apparently there was a whole group of them in buildings, crazy suicide bombers!" Ashley answered

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing, the robots, she knew they were there she had recordings to prove it, but then realization hit her…the recordings were on the laptop and unless she felt like getting electrocuted she doubted anyone was ever going to see them, thus no one to believe her, maybe it was best to play along…for now.

"Oh I had no idea; all I remember is being in Max's family café and everything suddenly exploding around me and before I knew it I was running for my car and then safe at home…" she slightly lied, slow tears falling down

"Lucy…" Ashley comforted not really knowing what to say, she knew her friend came here to be cheered up and decided to leave the subject for another day, she needed to be cheered up and Ashley was going to supply it "Come on you!" she smiled "I'm gunna treat ya! Shopping lunch and dinner sound good to you?" she offered

Lucy smiled at her generous friend "Ok!"

* * *

><p>They had a wonderful day together, filled with laughs, memories, shopping, eating; just what Lucy needed to forget everything, at least she did, until she found herself staring at her front door, she sure wish she asked to stay at Ashley's now, but her friend already spoilt her, she didn't feel right asking for more as she wasn't even telling her the truth in return. With one huge breath Lucy slide her key into the door and opened it.<p>

It was dark; the only light came from the moon. She always hated the fact that the first light in the house was by the kitchen and now she dreaded it. She quietly as possible closed the door behind but cursed at the locking system noise as it shut.

Slowly and surely she began to make her way to the light switch, but then when she wasn't even half way there she was greeted by a tight grip around her mouth and body, she tried to scream but it was muffled.

"Welcome home…pest…" A haunting voice whispered behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

*DUNDUNDUUUUN!* So there you have it chapter twoooo! I hope you all liked it :D

I'm going to try and upload once a week atleast for you guys, please remember I am university student so every now and then I may fall behind, but I will try my best to keep you updated, don't worry I also want to know what happens and I'm the author xD

I won't lie I am pretty much making this up as I go along, random thoughts slid into my head during the day and then once I start typing them down it all begins to connect :D

Please review and I will try and get chapter three up sooooooooon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

She couldn't believe this was happening, in less than two days her life was crumbling before her; caught in the middle of some apparent terrorist war, unknown technology in which no one will believe her, some super virus laptop and now this, some burglar no doubt who will now probably have his way with her and then kill her. At least if he was a burglar he would no doubt take that evil piece of machinery in her room, let it be his trouble, kinda seemed like sick irony in a way.

"Now…" his low voice whispered in her ear "You're going to tell me everything I need to know, if you scream or struggle I will be forced to shut you up…do you understand?"

With tears gentle falling down her cheeks she nodded, she had no choice but to agree though she couldn't put her finger on what information he would want. She didn't know anything of great importance of anyone…at least she didn't think she did. He slowly realised her and remained his presence behind her, she couldn't see him, nor did she want to but she could feel his eye staring at her like she was his prey, it made her nervous and probably would of preferred being face to face in the end.

With a few more tears cascading down her cheek she asked in a quite tone "What do you want? I promise I have nothing of importance here"

"I know you have nothing I want here, but you do hold something important, something that needs…safe keeping." He answered, his voice louder than the whispering from before, but he was able to obtain a strong yet quite voice…almost like a growl in some ways, Lucy couldn't help but notice it was rather attractive, though she knew this was neither the person or time to be thinking about that

"What is it?" She asked, in the depths of her mind she puzzled what it could be, but she stood by her statement she had nothing of importance here

"A certain…Laptop, is that what it's called I believe." His statement froze Lucy her eyes widening. Maybe this was ironies cruel yet humorous game, she couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Yes…I have a laptop…please take it and leave, I promise I won't tell anyone." She bribed the man hoping he would take it

"I told you, I don't want anything here and besides that's not a very nice thing to do to me now is it?" He asked

Lucy stood there finding it ever so hard not to turn around and confront the man "What do you mean? Are you not a burglar, I told you I have a laptop which you maybe speaking off just…take it!" she explained

"Burglar, I am not, I'm more of a…Virus?" he smirked pleased with the reaction he got. As soon as those words left his lips Lucy gasped and retreated into the further depths of room, she turned to find the figure cloaked in shadows the moon barely touching where he stood.

She stared into the figure with horror "How do you know that?" she questioned, the only answer seeping into mind was that he was the voice behind the screen and that he lied to her, he was just some dirty sneaky hacker, anger flew through her she was fooled "I knew it…You lied to me! You are just some pathetic creepy hacker that enjoys preying on those weaker than them!"

Her anger was quite a treat and rather amusing he couldn't help but laugh ever so slightly out loud, maybe choosing that machine as a temporary shell wasn't that much of a bad idea after all. It was true he did enjoy picking on the weak every now and then; it had to be done to get his point of authority across. He was Megatron leader of the Decepticons after all. Also to his state of mind the weak didn't deserve to live, life was a competition and the prize was power and life which only the strong deserved.

"Are you still using that 'hacker' excuse?" He asked "Surely my little shock to you was more than enough to prove my existence and believe me fleshing…I can do worse…" he threatened his growl sending shivers up Lucy's spine

If she could she would have called the police by now, but her sudden rush this morning to leave this hell hole made her forget such things, besides even if she did have her phone she mostly likely would not have the opportunity to use it. She was stuck she didn't know what to do, his threat made her fear return, it seemed she had no choice but to play along with him.

"If you are not a hacker, then what are you? You are clearly person." She stated leaving the shadow in a slight chuckle again

"A person am I?" he chuckled such an evil tone it sent even more chills up her spine; he stopped his laugh and asked "Tell me fleshing…how many of your kind look like this?" He began to move out of the shadows and into the moonlight, greeting Lucy with horror.

When the pale blue moonlight touched him the first thing Lucy notice was how tall he was, 6'4 easily and slightly out of proportion, his arms seemed a little longer than they needed to be and his hands seemed to be more like claws, sharp and long. He was not lanky looking at all though, which strangely added more to his 'deformity', you could tell from glance he was in shape and toned. He was dressed in some sort of black uniform Lucy couldn't make out who for as she didn't recognize the purple logo on the shirt. His facial features were similar to his body tone, they was strong and manly his face had a few scars and he had slight but visible dark stubble too, his hair in which some strands flew over his eyes was what she would describe as dark silver. The most unique and horrifying thing about the man before her though was the missing chunks of flesh that could be seen on his face and arms along with blood red piercing eyes that sunk and toured at her soul. From what she could make out the missing flesh was replaced with some of grey toned which reflected in the moonlight…just like metal.

The woman gasped and retreated further back even more as quickly as possible unfortunately losing her balance in the process and with a thud! She fell onto the floor continuing the rest of her retreat on her bottom until her back pressed hard against a wall. She quivered looking up at the 'man' before her eyes.

"What are you?" She asked in fear, Megatron smirked walking closer to the human that coward before him, he enjoyed the fear he still gained when his presence was around it reminded him of the good old days back on Cybertron. As he approached Lucy pressed even harder against the wall hoping it would swallow her up and take her somewhere safe, but her wish not fulfilled and before long the man crouched in front of her starring straight into her eyes with his blood ones.

"I am Lord Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons from the planet Cyberton." He answered

Lucy could not believe what she was hearing; this…thing in front of her was an alien?

"Why are you here? What do you want from me?" she asked as a few tears wept down her face

"You are nothing to me but a simply tool, I suppose you could consider your self unlucky, I needed a shell and you were the closes recognizable thing around. I myself would suggest being honoured and lucky." He grinned showing his fang like teeth very briefly

"Lucky, how so? You have done nothing but terrorize me…" she gently wept more

He leant slightly closer "Yes but as I said before fleshing…" he brought his hand to her neck "…there is worse I can do…" and tightened his grip his claws digging into her flesh.

Lucy wept harder closer her eyes in reaction of the sharp pain that soured through her neck. As his grip got tighter the more they dug in and the harder she was finding it to breath. She didn't want to die, not like this and with just that thought she was saved by the ringing of her mobile.

It echoed through the apartment Megatron's grip stopped tightening and seconds later he threw her onto the floor realising his grip.

"Don't you think you should answer?" he asked glaring at her pathetic system trying to regain its breath, to his standards he hardly had that much of a tight grip in her, but enough to get his message across.

Without wanting to agitate and repeat the situation that just occurred, Lucy stumbled to her feet in search of her bag which she left the night before by the door. When she came across her bag's outline in the darkness she rapidly searched through it, soon drawn to the light her phone gave off. She pulled it out just about to answer it when Megatron starred at her with a threaten glance

"Don't get any funny idea's fleshing…" he warned and that was all the warning she needed, the five bleeding holes on her neck was proof he wasn't blushing.

Upon answer she quickly tried to retain her normal tone of voice but under the pressure came out slightly weaker than usual "Hello?"

"Hey Lucy! Just me calling to check you're alright." Her friend Ashley answered and just like earlier it was a slight relief to hear her voice

"Oh hi Ashley, yeah I'm fine, everything is fine!" She tried to reassure as possible as Megatron's eyes glowed and starred at her in the dark

Ashley on the other side of the phone was not to convinced, earlier was acting to happy and now was sounding odd again "Are you sure, you sound a little…shakey?" she asked in concern

Lucy wanted nothing more right now than to cry and scream for help down the phone, but if she treasured her life she would remain as calm as possible "Yeah, I'm fine hun really, your call just got me up from a nap that all." She sure hoped her friend would but it cause that was the best she got

There was a slight pause as Ashley contemplated her friend's answer, she did have a long day and a lot on her mind so she guess it made sense "Ok hun, just thought I would check, sorry to wake you, speak soon, ok?"

"Yeah, speak soon…bye." And with that hung up the phone preying she would speak to her friend again

As she turned towards the direction of where Megatron was but instead she was ambushed by two bright red eyes starring straight in front her. She couldn't help but scream and tried to run away but he was too quick for her. For the moment she let a slight scream leave her throat he whipped one of his hands around her mouth and the other grabbing both of her wrists and pelting them both in the air and with another quick final movement threw her onto the floor wand placed himself on top to seize her struggling.

Once she stopped screaming he asked and glared at her "Who was that?" and slowly moved his hand slightly away, enough for her to answer.

"Just someone I was with today, she knows nothing I swear." Lucy answered whilst taking very quick breath; he really took her by surprise.

He starred into her for a little longer judging her answer, she was trembling with fear, and it seemed maybe she was learning fast, so he decided to believe her, she barely knew anything before now anyways.

"Very well…but know this." He said as he traced his thumb and index finger along her chin "I have yet to decide whether I need you alive or not." He gripped his hand which was holding her wrists tighter "So be a good fleshing and do what you're told…do you understand?"

"Y-Yes!" she immediately answered

He grinned showing his sharp teeth again "Yes, my Lord?" he requested

"Y-Yes my Lord…" she quivered

"Good…" he chuckled and began to slowly vanish from sight leaving Lucy alone in the dark on the cold wooden floor.

* * *

><p>After a few silent moments on the floor taking in everything that just happened, Lucy couldn't hold it anymore. With a loud wail she began to cry her eyes not holding anything back.<p>

"Why is this happening to me!" She cried out into the darkness "I have never done anything wrong! I always tried to be the good girl as possible!" she continued to burst into to tears until the hard wooden floor was providing a not so good haven.

Without waiting any longer she lunged herself of the floor and made a dash for the spare bedroom where she spent the night before locking it tight behind her.

When she felt the door was secured enough she threw herself onto the bed, burrowing her self within the covers and there she continued to cry for the rest of the night until dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes!<strong>

So here you are! It's 4:45 am here in the UK but I really wanted to get it finished, hints why it is shorter, but I still hope it fulfills a spot for you guys, it felt like nothing reall need to get added for anyways :D

So until next time, which will most likely be in a few days

**READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Optimus Prime sat over a cliff in South Gate California where the children lived. It was so peaceful, Optimus couldn't remember the last time he felt so tranquil. The very early hours of the morning was cool and fresh, the sky above was slowly becoming paler and paler with the stars vanishing and the sun would soon be peeking from the distance. The only sounds being made were the morning birds singing their songs and Optimus's breathing. It was a beautiful moment for the wise leader who spent many of millenniums fighting and searching. Even before the war, Cybertron was a busy planet filled with life's hustle and bustle; it was never really silent like this moment. That was all behind him now, though he will never forget. This beautiful planet known as Earth was now his and his Autobot's home. He planned to contact any other surviving Autobot's in the far depths of space to join him and the others here in refuge.

Unfortunately in the back of his mind he did have a worrying thought, if there are surviving Autobot's the chances are there are also surviving Decepticon's, he knew for fact one was; Starscream. Upon the disposal of the Decepticon's bodies, his was not found but neither did anyone admit to defeating him. The ruthless second in command Decepticon was still out there…but where? And more importantly what were his plans? Optimus was aware of the Seekers un-loyalty to Megatron, so maybe and hopefully the Decepticon would leave and never return, there was nothing left here anyway, only the bodies of fallen Decepticons and their master who was now hidden in deepest, darker depth of Earths oceans.

* * *

><p>Lucy awoke late morning still hidden under the blanket from the night before. Her eyes were heavy and puffy from all the crying and she was over heated because she still had all her clothes on, including her boots. She wasn't sure how long she was crying for but she knew it was for a while and gained her a lack of sleep and energy. She has never been so drained in all her life.<p>

The heat of the room was killing her, she was sweating and her throat was dry, without further adieu she threw the blanket of her and ran to the window and opened it as widely as she could, accepting the blissful breeze as she poked her head out.

"Much better…" she thought, the breeze was small but was still there, her thirst still needed to be dealt with though

She slowly turned to the door looking at it with horror and dread; she really didn't want to leave the safety haven which she felt this room supplied, she knew she had to though, hours of crying and summer heat all locked in a small bedroom equalled dehydration.

"Come on girl you can do this…" she sighed "I'll just quickly open the door, grab a huge glass of water and run back inside" and with one last final breath she unlocked and opened the door

She gazed around her living/kitchen and saw it was clear. She continued to keep her eyes open as she stealthy made her way across the apartment. Upon arrival in the small kitchen she opened the cupboard and grabbed the biggest glass she saw and hastily made her way to the fridge where she kept her ice cool water and filled it to the rim. It felt so good in her hands as she filled it up the coolness tempting her ever so strongly to drink now and without further wait gave in, the relief of the cold drink streaming down her throat was amazing and revitalizing and before she knew she had gulped practically the whole glass. With deep relieving breaths she starred at the nearly empty glass and decided it was in need of a refill.

She hastily placed the large bottle back into the fridge and was about to run back to the spare bedroom when her front door suddenly seemed much more appealing.

"Do I dare leave again?" she thought, she really could leave right now but where would she go? Back to Ashley's? She gazed at herself for a moment, she was still in the same clothes as yesterday which she also slept in and no doubt her hair was also dirty and smelt of sweat "No I can't go Ashley's…she will catch on something is wrong very easily, I'm not even sure if I convinced her last night." She pondered further eyes still gazing at the door

"Don't even think about it" a voice said behind her and she jumped and whelped at the surprise

Turning around her nightmare came true. There staring right at her was the 'man' in her apartment, upon fright she dropped her glass and it smashed all over the kitchen floor, water and glass spilling everywhere as she took a few small steps back.

He continued to stare at her without a single blink "What a pathetic creature she is all she ever does is cower and cry, her spark barely ever showing and when it does it's not for very long." He thought as he studied her retreat and began to walk towards her.

Lucy began to back up further until she collided with the kitchen sink noting that everything in her house was against her, always stopping her escape. The sound of glass snapping under his boot jolted her attention back onto him; she gripped the kitchen side as comfort, when he finally stopped mere centimetres from her.

He was so tall and she was so small, she was short to human standards as it was; 5'3 maybe 5'4 if she pushed it, she had to look straight up to look at him and he the opposite. She studied his face further and quickly the pieces of skin missing were indeed metal plates and reminded her swiftly of the Terminator films she watched some time ago. His red optic stared at her in intimidation, she noted how they moved and scanned her like some sort of computer. She looked away in fear and wonder "What is he?" she knew he was an alien and that his name was Megatron, but what kind of creature was he, some parts of him didn't look organic at all.

He snatched her jaw and made her look straight at him as he peered closer "Are you deaf creature?" he growled

"…N-No…" she stuttered as his large claws painfully gripped her

"Then answer me" he ordered

"What did he want me to say?" she thought tracing back the last few moments, he mentioned to her of 'not even thinking about it'; she supposed he meant leaving "Was I that easy to read or was he just that observant?" After a few more seconds the only answer she could think of was an apology "…sorry?" she whispered as she felt her eyes starting to water

"Sorry my Lord Megatron?" he requested

"S-Sorry my-my Lord M-Megatron…" she stuttered as the first tear feel down her cheek and onto Megatrons finger

He turned his gaze to the finger which the moisture fell upon, it was strange, he knew of crying before he meet the fleshing but he had never felt it. It was warm against his cold shell as it continued to stream down his hand until it meet the end and dropped onto the floor, returning his gaze back to hers "good" he said letting go of her face and walking away towards the large window which showed the small balcony and the city in the distant.

Lucy gently rubbed her sore face wondering if he left a mark from his tight grip then looked to where he stood gazing at the view. There was so many questions that needed to be answered she still didn't know who he was exactly or the purpose of this madness, but she was going to find out. She had a right!

"Umm…excuse me Lord Megatron sir?" she gentle asked, last thing she wanted was to get in trouble again "But…who are you exactly and w-why can't I leave?"

"Nosey creature…" he thought his gaze not leaving the city, the last known location of his body and his Decepticons, it's been two days and he still couldn't get in contact with any of them "I told you who I am and you can't leave because I don't trust you"

"Don't trust me with what? All I know is that you're some alien thing that decided to take over my laptop." She said, it seemed being polite was going to get her answers so she toughed it up a little, though he gave her a quick glance his eyes telling her to back down or would he need to make another reminder, the glance made her rub her face even more but she didn't stop, "It's just…if your going to imprison at least fill me in….a little?"

He sighed "If I fill you in a little will you then shut up?" he said

She couldn't believe the crazy martian was going to give her answers, she couldn't help but smile a little "So…" She began "What planet are you from exactly?"

He continued to gaze at the distance and answered "I am from the planet Cyber-"

Suddenly there were three knocks on the front door, both figures turned and gazed at it in wonder, then another couple of knocks occurred and Lucy heard her name on the other side.

"Lucy? Lucy are you home?" asked the muffled voice, it sounded like Max

Lucy gasped at the occurrence "Oh no…Max…" she thought, she couldn't answer it knowing that Megatron was here she didn't know what he was capable of, "What should I do? I can't let him in whilst Megatron is here, who knows what he might do and even then, LOOK at the guy he has chunks of flesh missing!" she screamed within her mind, her panic growing stronger.

" Answer it…" Megatron said

"Wha-What?" Lucy asked in disbelief

"I said answer it, do as I command damn it." Megatron quietly growled, that was all the indication Lucy needed and she swiftly made her way to the door.

With one final deep breath she answered it. Upon opening the door she was greeted by her cheerful friend Max who was just about to walk away.

"Ah Lucy you are home!" he smiled

* * *

><p>She didn't know how he did it but just like the night before Megatron vanished into thin air before Max entered the house. Max walked inside the small but cosy apartment with his usual happy face, innocently unknowing what was happening to his dear friend.<p>

"Oh you got new couches Lucy!" He noted stroking the dark blue three seater sofa

"Umm yes! Had them for a couple months now though, so maybe not so new." She giggled still wondering where Megatron actually disappears to when he pulled this stunt of

"Their very nice!" He complemented then noticing some water trickling from the kitchen leading to a puddle field with smash glass "You had an accident?"

"Accident?" Lucy questioned

"On the floor in the kitchen there's glass and water everywhere." He answered pointing to the mess which Lucy completely forgot

"Oh right! Yeah sorry, hadn't had a lot of sleep since the incident in the city happened, my minds a bit…messed up at the moment…" she excused making her way to the kitchen to clean up the mess, she wouldn't call it a lie exactly she really was all over the place since Mission City.

"Yeah… I don't think anyone has." Max said sadly " I'm sorry I didn't come to check if you were alright by the way Lucy, I had to make sure all my co-workers got out and-"

"Max!" Lucy cutted in peeking her head above the kitchen counter whilst getting the dust, pan and brush out "Its fine I would have done the same thing, them and your family are much more important." She smiled

"I know but…it was only moments earlier I was talking to you and stuff." He said rubbing the back of his neck, Max was a natural worrier and like a father at times to all his loved ones even though he was only in his early thirties

His compassion always made Lucy smile but at times she wished he didn't worry so much, it couldn't have been good for his health; she was convinced that's why he was going grey already.

"Max really it's fine, I'm here alive and fine right in front of you." She laughed waving her arms in the air like some kind of ghost

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" he chuckled signalling her to stop the arm thing

She finally found the cleaning equipment she needed and quickly began sweeping up as much glass as possible

"So what brings you here?" she said

"Well I was trying to call you, but it didn't go through, So I thought I would actually come by and check, but it's good to know your ok." He explained "And also I had a favour to ask if you're up for it…?"

"Yeah sure, hit me!" Lucy said clearly up all the glass she could see, throwing the shards into the bin and made her way to get the mop in the smaller bathroom

"Well I was actually going to ask you that day, but you were leaving early and of course the incident happened, but could you up date my laptop please? It's as slow as fuck!" he laughed and Lucy joined whilst mopping up the remaining mess

"Yeah sure, you have it with it with you?" she asked

"Yeah, it's in my bag let me get it for you." He said opening his bag and pulling the machine out then placing it on the side

"Oh my god Max! That thing is a brick!" She laughed "I think you might be better of just buying a new one!" she studied the machine laughing at it's form

"Hey that baby has lasted me for years! And besides, my Café is in a total state, I have insurance and all but getting a new laptop isn't on the top of the list right now" he explained, Lucy understood he was right it was going to take a little time till any businesses got up and running properly again

"Yeah ok Max, I'll do it for you, I'll have her and fixed and ready in a few days." She smiled

"Excellent!" Max cheered "Right I must be off, running a little late promised my kid I'll take him to the park considering I'm going to be off for a few days, just drop it down soon ok? I plan to be back at the café within a week top! See you darling." He fare welled and showed himself out

She waved her friend farewell as he left, soon locking the door behind him, she gazed upon the machine. She couldn't wait to work on it, she was going to try her best and make it a super machine, but then reality hit her.

"Wait…How am I going to give it back to him when…" she thought, Megatron suddenly appearing before her

"You creatures banter so much about pointless subjects." He scowled

"It wasn't pointless…his a friend of mine, he was just checking if I was ok and also gave me some work to do…" she explained keeping her eyes on the floor

"Oh yes about that, I hope you realise your not leaving without my permission, which by the way is not granted." He said making himself clear

She couldn't stand this; she was being treated like a child, a prisoner in her own home

"Why are you doing this!" She cried "What do you want me to do?"

He grinned at the outburst "Just be a good fleshing and do what I say, now I don't want to hear anything more of if." He remarked placing a finger on his lips, she went to reply but he broke her off "Ah! Ah! Do what I say or do I have to make deeper marks on you?" He threatened referring to her neck

Lucy rubbed her neck feeling the scabs that now covered the bleeding wounds from his claws last night, she really didn't fancy that at all, these and the rough handling from not to long ago hurt as it was. She sighed in defeat.

"Good girl…" he laughed mockingly, it turns out he got a human pet after all, what with that offer he made to the Witwicky boy back in the city.

"Witwicky…" he thought, the name made his blood boiled, when he was strong again and back in his true form he was going to enjoy ripping him apart like the insect he is piece by every last piece.

"Umm...my…Lord?" Lucy asked politely bringing Megatron out of his delightful hatred thoughts

"What now?" He snapped

"Umm…I am in need of my room, may I request to use it quickly?" she asked begging of need for a shower and cleaner clothes

"Is that all?" he asked agitated "Permission granted, though I don't understand why you wasn't using it anyway, I promise you I could reach you in any room door locked or not!"

His comment sent shivers up her spine, he was right. From what she has seen he could somehow appear anywhere he wanted to be, locking the door would truly do nothing. With the permission granted she hastily made her way into the unsuited bathroom.

* * *

><p>He needed a plan and needed one fast. Megatron had been gazing at the city constantly for nearly a good half an hour. What happened there after his so called 'death'? No doubt his body was no longer there, but what did the Autobots and Humans do with it? The only conclusions he could come up with were: Back in that damn Sector seven, Disposed of somewhere very hidden or destroyed completely. The last idea made him cringe slightly, what would he do without his body? He could go and find another but it will never be the same coat of arms that got him through many of battles back on Cybertron…Though it was a much better option than being stuck in a pathetic little machine that belonged to a weak human woman and having to constantly use his holoform to do any real communication across. If it came to it he would much rather got to the pit. He was still much too weak to go find a better body right now anyway; he would need some time to revive to his full potential.<p>

He couldn't quite narrow down his lack of communication to his army, they were either dead or his form was too weak and low on signal. He decided that would be his first course of action, he had to find any surviving Decepticons on this planet and then contact others from the depths of space. He was in frozen captivity for so long he didn't even know who was alive anymore.

Moments later Lucy came out of the bedroom all freshened up, she didn't want to spend to much time in there just in case it angered him though now she was left with the problem of what to do with herself, being encaged in your own home didn't leave that many options for one. True she was maybe a little bit of a hermit anyway but she always found ways to keep herself occupied when at home, but being forced was a different matter, everything seemed so…boring.

She suddenly felt her stomach make a little rumble, she was a little hungry and it would be lunch time soon but considering she didn't have any breakfast she figured she deserved some Brunch. Upon opening the fridge she noted the lack of food in front of her.

"Not good…" She thought "How am I going to survive without food?" she wondered with the fact that according to Megatron she couldn't leave the house without his permission. She gazed upon the being for a second his back faced to her "Surely that's more than enough reason to let me go?" she queried grabbing some ready made pancake mix.

She filled it up with the small amount of water it needed and gave it a quick hard shake whilst getting a pan out "Actually…" she thought "Did I even need permission for this?" gazing at Megatron again she couldn't help but wonder "He hasn't said anything nor even acknowledge me since I came back in…must be ok?" She made her way to the oven and began heating it up "Wouldn't hurt to ask I guess…"

Turning her gaze once more to tall figure she picked up the courage to open her mouth using her words wisely "My…My Lord?"

Megatron was thrown of his train of thought as the woman spoke "What?" he answered

"Ok here we go…" Lucy thought preparing herself "Is it ok if I cook something?" she asked fingers crossed

Megatron tutted loudly, "Course it is you stupid creature!" he snapped "If I wanted you to die, I would have done it by now I promise you that!"

Well he snapped at her a little but at least she got her answer, she then proceeded on adding the mixture to the now warm pan. An awkward silence filled the room the only sound soon to be the pancakes hissing at the heat as they cooked. As Lucy flipped the pancake a thought hit her.

"Does he eat?" she couldn't help but wonder "His been here for two days now, his must be starving…then again" she shivered "His alien, who knows what he eats…" flipping the pancake once more she averted her eyes from the stove to her 'lord'

"Umm…my Lord, would you like some?"

The question caught him off guard and he couldn't help but gaze at her concerned face "No, I do not need or plan to eat your Earth food." He answered

Lucy was confused, so he did need something, but what? "Aren't you hungry? Its ok I have enou-"

"I told you, I don't need it!" he growled "What an annoying creature, never stops talking!" he thought, he couldn't think around her so he decided to disappear back into the much quite sanctuary of her laptop.

"Wow what a jerk…" She whispered once he vanished, she couldn't believe she has to keep referring him as 'my Lord', it was so patronizing but she supposed that was the point of it and thus she continued cooking, moving onto the second pancake.

* * *

><p>"This is heaven…" Sam thought as he laid on Bumblee Bees bonnet with Mikaela in his arm as he gazed upon the beautiful sky mixed with tones of blues, purple, pinks, oranges and reds from the setting sun. They were waiting for Optimus and the other to return from their Autobot base which the government gave them as a gift for their gratitude. According to Bumble bee, Prime was asking permission to send an invitation to the any other Autobot's out there to live here on Earth and to help them fight any more Decepticon threats.<p>

The thought of knowing there was more Decepticon's out there did trouble Sam and the other knowing Earthlings who were aware of the threat at first but they were assured by Prime that without their leader they posed no real threat against humanity. All was safe and secured.

The setting rays were so warm and relaxing against his skin, if it wasn't for the Mission City incident Sam would have taken this all for granted; it was amazing how quickly your life can be flipped upside down.

"What you so smiley about?" Mikaela giggled

Sam looked down to see his beautiful girlfriend smiling at him, her sky blue eyes with hints of yellows glittering from the suns setting rays mesmerising him in her gaze. The Teen smiled back stroking her clear soft face, only two days ago they both were covered head to toe in dirt, blood and rubble, no one would ever expect that they helped saved the world together. Then again according to most of the world nothing like the event that happened occurred.

"Nothing." He simply smiled back "I'm just so happy to be here with you." He whispered kissing her soft lips, she returning another.

Moments later Prime and the other Autobots rolled in parking by them. Sam and Mikaela jumped of Bumble Bee letting him have the opportunity to transform. The young bot was one hundred and ten percent back in actions and even better than now that his voice was back.

"Prime! Your back!" Bumble bee greeted, his voice wasn't anything the two teens were expecting from the cute yellow bot, it was much deeper and rather British sounding at times, "Shouldn't judge a book by its cover" Sam remembered Mikaela telling him the night before in bed as they reminisce about their adventure.

"Yes, and with good news!" Prime answered, already sending early smiles upon their faces "Your Government has allowed us to send transmissions to any other Autobot's and have agreed to let them stay if they help keep the Decepticon threat at bay."

"That's great Optimus!" Mikaela cheered "When you thinking of sending the message out?"

"Within this hour most likely Mikaela." He smiled

Everyone was so happy and glad, things were really looking up. With the Autobots patrolling Earth for any signs of trouble with more along the way, Megatron defeated, girl of his dream and his car as his best friend, things were looking up in the future for Sam. He smiled hoping this would never end.

* * *

><p>The apartment was dark now. Lucy had done nothing but watch television all day long, no matter how hard she tried to relax and enjoy it just wasn't the same. Being forced to practically sit there and get on with it was difficult to enjoy. She found it funny really, back when she was at college she use to love going home to her parent's house and just sit there and watch television all day.<p>

"Irony…what a bitch…" she laughed

"Who are you talking to now?" Megatron asked suddenly appearing by his usual spot by the window making Lucy jump and scream a little, she was rather easy to scare.

"Dear god…you need to stop doing that…your going to kill me!" she gasped

"How weak" he responded in all seriousness

"It was sarcasm, I don't know about your planet but here we don't just suddenly appear." She explained

"Still weak, you should be ready for anything." He still responded

"Wow…he seems to be in a good mood…ish suddenly" Lucy thought expecting her comment would aggravate him and encourage him to decipher her why she was a weak 'fleshling' compared to him and how he was her 'lord'.

It was silent between the two for a moment, the only sound coming for the television which for the moment was playing some sitcom. Lucy tried to bring her attention back on the show but it just added to the awkardness "What does he want?" she wondered, it was either that or he was more than a brat than she thought, would storm to their room, have a sob, realise they couldn't get what the wanted, then come back out and act like nothing happened "Hmm…does sound like something he would do…" she thought further more but it was still early days to think like that.

"Early days…" she laughed in her head "So have I really accepted my fate already to the point where I am willing to learn more about him in the future…maybe I am weak?" she tipped her head back on the sofa and gazed at the plain ceiling.

There was truly nothing interesting to look at not even paint bubbles, the ceiling was painted so well it was flat and as white as paper. The emptiness helped her think though.

"What could I do though, he is obviously more stronger than me in everyway." She gathered "So there's no way I can just leave, besides he had made it quite clear his not afraid of hurting me and using force when needed." She rubbed the marks on her neck for the many time today and remembered how rough he was this morning with her chin that option was out the window long ago "There must be something I can do…"

"I have a plan" Megatron spoke suddenly, his sudden remark made fear run through Lucy for it fitted her current position too perfectly

"Oh god…please say he can't read thoughts too!" she thought whimpering within for she knew if he can there really was nothing she could do "Umm yes?" she asked acting as calm as possible and assuming he waiting for her attention

"We will be leaving this place in about two days, no more." He firmly answered, wishing he could make the date now but he and the other bots did leave the place in a state, and he doubted Earths government would just let anyone in at this moment in time.

"Huh? We?" Lucy asked in stunned her absolute full attention on him

"Yes, did you really think I was going to let you leave or be alone?" He asked turning to face her with that signature grin she had seen a few times

"I suppose…" she sighed in both relief and sadness "Well it seems maybe he can't read thoughts, but now the problem is if I get a plan will I get the opportunity to use?"

She continued to gaze at him in wonder waiting for the tall creature to continue.

"We will go to the city during the very early hours of the morning, less eyes to see." He explained

"Less eyes to see what?" Lucy asked

"I'm going to try and send a signal out to any other surviving Decepticon's on this planet, there's no chance I can reach out to space but I refuse to believe I'm the last one on this pitiful rock." He said with a slight tone of hate and dread

"So basically you need to me to drive you there and also so you can babysit me?" Lucy assumed

"Exactly" he grinned back "It's not wise to leave a young pet home alone, they get curious and cause all kinds of trouble." He continually grinned walking towards Lucy and before long was leaning over the sofa gazing into her eyes. She got the message.

As Lucy stared she couldn't help but expect his robotic metallic surface beneath his fake flesh more. She wanted to touch it, see how real and cold it was beneath her soft warm pink flesh. Megatron notice her gazing and tipped his head slightly so once again they were eye to eye.

"What is it Fleshing?" he asked as his red optics spiralled and focused on her

She was caught of guard she couldn't just open her mouth and say "Oh nothing my Lord, I was just wondering if I could please grope your face and tear it apart to see how you feel!" she could imagine her smirked face right now and his not so impressed one.

"Yep, not a good one…" Lucy thought as she noticed her Lords face coming closer and his twisting eyes starring into her more "Think Lucy…think!" and then it struck her like lighting.

"Well…won't it be difficult going unnoticed if you have chunks of skin missing?" she asked thanking that his approaching stopped and eyes turning away from her focus

"She was right." He thought "The chances are small but if I do get caught my cover could get blown." He growled loudly making Lucy aware of his frustration, she had to be careful what she said now

"How did you obtain most of the image of a human man anyway?" she asked in concern

"I studied them, your male types." He answered remembering all the years being frozen in Sector Seven and the many faces of people that would wonder and gaze upon him. Being in that state had his senses at a very low level but it was enough to be able to vaguely study and listen to the race which lived on the planet he crashed on those thousands of years ago.

"Over thousands of years ago…most likely over a millennium" he thought, He couldn't quite decide whether it went fast or not, He lost track of time a long time ago and had only recently got back in touch with it thanks to internet, which he surfed vigorously for hours when hidden within the laptop. It's been centuries since he has seen his home planet, he knew it was dying then who knew what state it was in now. "The Allspark…It could have brought Cybertron back to its glory days and more…Prime...it's your entire fault!" His thought made him clench his claw into a fist, he clench it so tightly it echoed a crack and shock with rage.

Lucy stared at the shaking fist unknowing how to feel or what to do. She needed to bring him out of thought and rage; she knew touching him wouldn't help for the chances of him reacting badly were high. With a deep silent breath she gently opened her mouth and whispered "Lord Megatron?"

He somehow heard her voice and slowly stopped shaking his hand and instead he reopened it and began to repeatedly twiddle his long finger in and out of the former fist shape.

"In order to fix the missing pieces on my holoform I need to study your males more." He calmly said but remained staring at his hand motion, Lucy failed to notice but at some point he had sat himself on the arm of her sofa

"Holoform?" She asked

"Yes, it's another disguise we Cybertronians use if needed." He answered not caring at this moment in time for he was still slightly lost in thought

"Cybertronians…" Lucy whispered concentrating more than ever on Megatron "That's what you are?" she thought, though the next very important question sparked and she was dying to know but she had gut feeling she knew what the answer was all along, it all added it up but she needed to make sure "Cybertronians…are you what were in the City only a couple days ago?"

He stopped staring and playing with his hand and looked upon the girl who had the most curious face he had ever seen, even in all those years in Sector Seven and firmly answered "Yes."

It all hit her as she stared into his eyes. That moment hiding behind the car back in the City when the two bots now known as Cybertronians stood in front of her, she remembered gazing at the much large one and was caught of by his fiery red optics. The same optics that stared at her right at this moment.

"That was you? Wasn't it? Back in the City on my first video where I paused it that same night, you were the larger machine wasn't you, out of the two?" she gazed at him with widening eyes

"I am still the large machine in your video yes." He answer rather proudly and correctly upon crossing his arms "It took you long enough to figure that one out."

"You weren't giving me a chance to get answers." She explained, she really did hate it when her intelligence was getting mocked, for as far she knew it was all she got.

"And I don't plan of giving you more." He said once again firmly

Like a child Lucy sighed and banged the sofa lightly turning her attention to the forgotten playing television and was again there was silence between the two.

Whilst she tried to watch the show it came to her realization "You know…you should watch TV as well maybe?" she suggested, the man still sitting on the sofa arm didn't move or say anything, sighing again she added "So you can study my race more. The shows will most likely give you every view and camera angle you need, I'm sure in two days you will be able to complete the…" she started making strange hand gestures all over her body to mark the missing pieces of flesh "…missing parts?"

He looked at the large device on the stand across the sofa, upon there were two human men bickering about some nonsense. How much it boiled his blood just watching the two insects gobble about such useless things, he knew Lucy was right it would be the best course of action till two days were over.

Lucy quickly looked upon Megatron who she notice was watching the screen until turning back herself and smiled for the successful suggestion she just gave the supreme being, she also couldn't help but think that he should make himself more comfortable if he was planning to just watch. She budged herself across to the other side of the three seater sofa and then gently tapped the opposite side where he sat.

Megatron noticed the soft noise and looked down to see the fleshing woman had moved and was now tapping the seat by him, within in seconds he turned his attention back onto the screen. After a moment of nothing she got the message.

"Just when I thought we may have had a slight improvement…" she sighed within also placing all her attention back on the television screen "This is going to be two very long days…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes!<strong>

I'm back! Sorry for the few day pause I decided to go home and visit friends and family. On the plus note for you guys this chapter is the longest yet! And also I have re-watched the first two Transformer movies to refresh my brain and it has helped to what I want t do with this fic ALOT! I have even taken them back to uni with me just incase I missed something :'D

So yeah guys, I have had some thinking and ooooooh boy do I have shizzle planned for you =D

Til next time! Enjoy and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Only a couple of hours have past since their conversation yet it felt a lot longer for Lucy who was still sitting on the sofa watching television whilst Megatron also still insisted on seating on the arm of it.

"Dear god I can't take this…" she thought, it was all too quite and awkward to just sit here and wait for two days to be up.

She shifted her eyes slightly onto Megatron whose face was concealed in concentration; she honestly thought a brick had more personality than him at times like this she also wondered if he had even blinked in the space of two hours that he has sat there, he was serious when he said 'study'.

She sighed loudly hoping that it would get his attention…the man didn't budge and Lucy couldn't help but pout her lips. She actually couldn't believe that she was that bored that she actually wanted some attention from the Alien psycho though at this point any form of excitement was better than sitting here doing nothing but watching shows she had seen a million times before.

"Why does it keep showing these annoying things?" Megatron asked

"COMMUNICATION!" Lucy joyed within turning her attention back the television which was now showing adverts. The advert on screen showed a man showering and singing very badly and out loud.

"Well they have to show these so that the TV Stations get money, its kinda like a sponsor and a loop, by showing the advert the station gets paid by the company to show their product and then the company of the product also gain more money in the end by boosting up their sales." She explained

The advert now showed a small boy sneaking into the bathroom and then flushing the toilet causing the older male to whelp out loud. In the end it all turned out to be a breakfast cereal advert about how families should celebrate it together.

"Strange huh?" She giggled at Megatron whose face was not impressed and slightly confused

"Quite…Why did the man scream though?" he asked with an eyebrow crooked

Lucy sometimes did forget that he was from another planet and would not get some of the jokes and pranks made on Earth.

"Umm well, you see in some housing the plumbing for the water is connected and unbalanced which causes the mixture of the two temperatures…or something like that anyway, but anyway the result would be that the dad in the shower suddenly got a huge blast of cold water instead with no warning, it's a prank people like to pull." Lucy explained smiling and scratching her head a little she never really thought nor really cared about plumbing in all honesty

Megatron still not looking away from the television said nothing more after that causing Lucy to sigh in boredom once more.

The thought of another shower occurred to her once again, it was true she already had one earlier today, but she was so bored and a nice long hot shower would help relax and sleep. She smiled of sleeping in her own room again, but the laptop that Megatron was sealed within had to go, she had a spare now after all he could have it.

With no time wasted she jumped of the sofa and stretched making her way to her bedroom. She glanced at the clock on her kitchen wall as she walked past.

"Nearly Mid-night…" she whispered, she was usually quite nocturnal and this could be seen as early for her sometimes, but if sleep meant getting the next couple of days over with then so be it.

"I'm going to have a shower and bed, so can you please place yourself into the spare bedroom instead?" she requested

"Why should I have to move? I am your master I don't take orders from you." He said eyes still not leaving the television

"Master now? God this guy is so up him self" Lucy thought "You said I can have it, I would really appreciate it if I could have my own room again, besides if you move you will also have your own room, you know what, take it! It's yours!" She offered yet he still did not budge, she needed to try harder than that "Think about it, If you take it I have no permission at all to intrude on your thoughts, you would be alone all the time! And besides…do you really fancy sharing a quarters with an 'insect'?" and just like before he said not did nothing, Lucy was so sure speaking with his words would make him react, but of course nothing and with a defeated sigh she walked in her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Megatron thought through her last comment "She was right…" he always hated admitting to others ideas especially if it's a human "To have my own space would be best, I can do all the planning I want without getting disturbed…and yes…sharing with a fleshing…I would rather die"<p>

He gazed upon the television, the last couple of hours have helped him in his studies a lot he thought he might aswell give it a shot and put it to the test. He looked down his hands and noted the claw like figure he had and the slabs of metal that stuck out on some places…that had to go.

Concentrating; his hand became slightly smaller and his fingers rounder as the morphed into a more human shape. The slabs of showing metal soon began to disappear as the edges of the flesh began to bubble and burn soon colliding over the metal sheets and his nails were now blunt and now flesh shade, no longer metallic metal spikes. Within seconds the transformation was complete; he curled and touched his fingers, even though the metal was he was still cold to the touch.

He new he still had work to do on the rest of his body but he has two full days to get that complete, he wasn't really concerned right now.

He soon glided back into reality, the room was dark the only sound and washing light was coming for the television which he finally had enough of. He saw a glowing red button on the device and assumed it was to turn it off. He removed himself from the arm of the sofa and switched the thing off. The room was mostly dark now and just like the other night the rooms only source of light was of the blue moon, strips of the source gazed in through the window which Megatron had placed himself to look out upon a few times now. After slightly admiring the blue haze that illuminated the floor boards and some other surrounding objects he decided to go and grab the laptop which held his spark and place into now his room.

Upon entering Lucy's bedroom the first thing he notice was the sound of water streaming fast within the next small room on the other side of the bedroom and also a slight melody that echoed within it. He looked at the door which the sound was coming from, a small passage way of light also flowed into the bedroom from the small opened crack. He slowly followed the light.

At the end of path through the small gap he peeked his optic through he was welcomed by a small bathroom covered in tiles floor to walls, the bathroom light gave the white tiles a slight warm yellow hint that shrouded the whole room. It was a typical bathroom, a bath tube/shower, sink cabinet, medial cupboard with a mirror and a toilet.

He went to explore a little further but the door creaked at the small movement, he cringed and froze for a moment but to his luck Lucy's melody filled with 'La' 'De' and 'Dums' over powered a noise.

"What an annoying creature…" he thought listening to 'song' finding it not very pleasant to listen to, he went to turn and grab his property when something caught his eye. The toilet on the other side of the room…

A huge mischievous smile over took his face as he remembered that advert which appeared on the television not long ago.

"That will teach her to shut up!" he thought

Taken one last observant look of the bathroom he stealthy made him self appear within. He was right next to the shower, her singing louder than ever and he could now fill the moisture from the thin mist in the room. With the grin still upon his face he crept towards the toilet. He grabbed the handle firmly and looked at the shower once more. He could barely see her through shower curtain that contained a repetitive print of cartoon blue whales and without further adieu he flushed the device.

A scream echoed through the apartment that shocked Megatron a little but only slight as the next contact of shock came to blow.

Lucy who was enjoying her relaxing hot and steamy shower shot out of it as soon as the cold needles pierced her skin. She scrambled slightly getting the shower curtain of her and landed safely on the soft blue bath rug. She tried to catch her breath from the shock but then held onto when she saw the figure of Megatron standing to her right looking straight at her.

They were both stuck on pause as they gazed at each other. Megatron couldn't believe the sight of the naked female human in front him, many droplets of water streamed down her body which caressed her female natural curves and small tummy vanishing into her area between her legs. Her hair was even longer and straighter than usual due to the water, some strands were even over her face, either way droplets were also ascending from the roots to the tips causing them to drop onto the blue rug below.

The awaked moment felt like forever for the staring pair and the sound of the hissing shower was unheard of, the contact needed to be broken.

Lucy first and only initial reaction was to scream and yelp whilst grabbing the nearest towel.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DON'T LOOK YOU PERVERT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs

Megatron wasn't one for taking orders and fleeing but he could make an exception for this one time and with no need to be told twice very swiftly left the room.

Lucy who quickly wrapped the towel good and tight around her stormed after the being absolutely fuming with rage.

"Well what the hell were you doing in my bathroom you creep!" she shouted

Megatron stopped in his steps and turned to now face the angry woman, being shouted at was one thing but then being demanded and called a name was another level, especially by an inferior race.

"Your terrible singing was driving me insane so I thought I would shut you up, clearly it has had the opposite effect!" he answered with power in his voice

"So you go and pull a prank and then stare at me when I'm vulnerable? Gross!" she assumed tightening her grip around the light blue towel

"You wished Earthling, After watching those terrible things on that machine I can safely say if I had to gaze upon a female earthling it certainly wouldn't be you, you disgusting insect!" he explained in rage ending the pointless argument right there and then by storming out the room and slamming her bedroom door on the way out.

"Ouch…" thought Lucy as she slumped herself onto the edge of her bed.

She never had that much confidence when it came to her looks, she knew she wasn't fat or anything, but she knew she wasn't anything special either. She never had much going for her other than her skills in engineering, but still being practically told your ugly was rather hurtful for Lucy.

She wanted to get to bed as soon as possible now so after switching the shower of and given her self a good but quick dry, slipped into a night gown and then crawled and curled into bed.

* * *

><p>"This is awakard…" Lucy thought as she stood in front of Megatrons door, she really didn't want to do this but it was for the best.<p>

She awoke that morning still feeing rather hurt, it might have seemed silly for some but for Lucy who didn't get complimented often it was a slightly bit of a big deal. The first thing she notice while she was sat in double bed not to long ago listening to passing cars and twitting birds behind her window blinds that only let a few strands of light in was the still remaining laptop on her desk.

She argued with herself whether or not this meant if Megatron actually even left the room technically but she did know he most likely wouldn't want it in here, she knew for a fact she didn't. She slid out of bed and approached the still machine with caution. Gazing down at it was a weird feeling for her for she no longer viewed it as her prize possession but instead an alien shell…

"Yep! It has to go!" she thought and grabbed it without hesitation and now here she was standing in front of now Megatrons door…her captive…

She couldn't say how long she was standing there for as time seemed to past slowly but it was most defiantly in five minutes. Everything was so silent and Lucy didn't like it one bit, it made everything feel so much longer and more awkward than it needed to be.

"Dear god…why is this so hard?" she asked herself even though she knew the answer "His just some guy who saw you naked…some…alien guy that saw you naked" She thought maybe humouring herself would help but matters showed it was only making the hole bigger and deeper

"Ok…LET'S DO THIS!" She mentally encouraged herself and with a big deep breath, a stern strong look on her face she lifted her hands ready to knock when suddenly a voice behind her mocked

"This is starting to get annoying…" it was Megatron

Lucy froze in her position "Why does he keep doing that?" she whimpered within, she would soon lose count by the amount of times he has snuck behind her if he kept this up. She swiftly turned around and gazed up at her alien 'room mate' he looked upon with his usual scowl and armed crossed position.

She blushed and looked away, the events of last night rushing through her and now that she thought about she wasn't very well dressed either. She wore a thin white cotton nightgown that was rather short and didn't leave much to the imagination, Lucy wasn't much of a fan of showing to much flesh but with the hot summer nights it was best suited.

"Well? Hand it over!" Megatron demanded whilst reaching his arm out

"Oh?" Lucy sprung back into life and handed the machine over "You forgot…you?" she forcedly laughed a little but the Decepticon leader still had his poker face, he neither twitched nor looked at her "Jeez Lucy, wait ago for making it even more awkward!" she mentally slapped herself

"This is not me, this is but a shell." Megatron corrected "The real me could crush you like a bug."

Lucy notices that Megatron enjoyed making her feel small and she knew he meant it at a literal sense that day back in Mission City proved that. Lucy couldn't help but wonder what has happened to his original body, another question upon many, maybe in time he will answer them as he did slightly last night. It was a game of time and how much she hated to play it she had little choice.

When Lucy went to return a gaze the form in front of her was gone and with that began her day of doing practically nothing.

* * *

><p>Megatron was alone in his room starring outside the window preying upon the city like always. He thought himself as quite patient when needed to be but this was proving to be a difficult task at the moment. He hated this. Being caged in such a small space, not being able to roam free in his Cybertronian form, instead he has to live as a holoform, a fake life. This was a path that the Leader of Decepticon's and once the Lord High Protector of Cybertron did not plan to take, by now Cybertron would been restored to glory and he and his army would be patrolling the universe making their power and authority known.<p>

"Prime…He had to get involved as always!" he gritted

This was not the first time that Optimus Prime decided to stop Megatron from receiving the All Spark, back on Cybertron the Autobot leader had no choice but to stop him. Long before the war the two use to be brothers in arms back when they had to defeat the Thetacon tribe. Megatron couldn't help but laugh a little at the past and the irony that stood with it.

"Thetacon's…the reason for defeating them; whose leader was in fact none other than that trigger happy Autobot Ironhide, was to protect Sentinel Prime and the All Spark"

He really did see the humour in the some what reverse roles, he would never defend that fool Sentinel again he only served one…his master…The Fallen.

Ever since his awakening on Earth he has had no contact with his master where as before hand on Cybertron he could hear his every demand in his head. He wondered if his master was even still in existence after all these years.

His questions angered him more, he has been in the dark for to long and he could wait no longer he was going to contact the Decepticon's tonight and no one was going to stop him.

* * *

><p>Lucy had decided to place herself in her bedroom for the whole day and fix Max's computer, even though she couldn't give it to him personally she knew he would make time to come and get it himself, she would just have to make some half-assed excuse why she couldn't do it herself.<p>

It had been a fun and rather relaxing day for her, whilst she enjoyed fixing the machine she was able to forget her current troubles which would be viewed as far from moderate, but the drive from her hobby really made it all better. She was actually very close to finishing what needed to be done and noted that she should slow down to keep her busy for longer. It was actually rather late and Lucy could tell by the fact the sun was down from the long summer day. She stretched her arms in success and knew it was time to stop and cook some dinner with the little food she had left.

"I should probably make Megatron aware of my needs" she thought as stretched further more whilst getting up from the floor "Cheeky bastard has referred me as a pet after all!" she smirked and giggled at her comment as she planned to make him eat his words

With one last final needed stretch and yawn Lucy began to make her way out of bedroom. Upon opening her door she was greeted to yet another surprise of Megatron's blood coloured glowing eyes staring at her.

"Femme?" he spoke

With a yelp of surprise the woman retreated quickly a little "AHHHH!" she was left nearly breathless and could feel her heart wanting to pump right out of her chest "Jeez! Did you think I was kidding when I said you're going to kill me one day if you keep doing that? Stop it please!"

Megatron dismissed her over dramatic comment and continued with what he was going to say "Femme, we are leaving!"

"Leaving?" she asked with her heart beat back to normal and setting her gaze onto Megatron,

"Yes leaving! I can not wait any longer, I must go and retrieve a signal and report to my soldiers! Now come!" he demanded and left the room making his way to the front door

With very little choice Lucy quickly slipped her baby blue converse on, grabbed her keys and followed.

* * *

><p>The drive was quite. Awkwardly quite. Lucy usually liked listening to the radio whilst she drove but guessed that the Decepticon leader next to her would not appreciate it at all, so instead she went with the option of driving in silence.<p>

Megatron who sat on the front passenger seat did nothing but stare out the window watching the small traffic that passed them by. It went with notice to Lucy back in the bedroom that he had indeed sorted all the metal shards and plates on all of his showing flesh. No one would ever know that the man next to her was in fact a living alien machine. She glanced over at his reflection in his window quickly and appreciated he really was rather handsome; she always had a thing for older looking men and from what she could tell Megatron was easily a man in his late thirties.

"Such a shame…" she thought returning her gaze back on to the road "If he wasn't an Alien and an asshole I would probably have the biggest crush on him…"

The highway wasn't empty but it was far from busy, they have passed a few cars but the closer they got to Mission City the less they came across.

"Makes sense, no one has a reason to go there at the moment and this time of night." Lucy thought and wondered if anyone who was driving past them was suspicious at all, she knew she would be, as she thought what reason did anyone have? "If only they knew…"

Before long she saw the sign pointing towards Mission City and took the turning.

"So how far are going?" She asked

"As close as we can get, chances are the ruined places will be guarded for civilian safety." Megatron answer also turning his attention to the road in front of him

Lucy wasn't to sure how close that could be, she wasn't even to sure if people were allowed back in the centre, it could get suspicious and it being late really didn't help, she had little choice but to trust hers and Megatron's instincts.

Within time they were in the Cities true territory and was eerily quite, there was not a soul on the streets all was to be seen were long grey empty pavements and roads lighted by the yellow glowing street lights. Lucy slowed down a lot enable to be silent and look around for any type of person that would dismiss their presence and before long car's head light came face to face with a fence that blocked of the Cities core.

Not to far away from the fence Lucy reversed into an alley way and parked the vehicle.

"What happens now?" she whispered, the whole situation had her on edge

Megatron opened the car door with laptop in hand "Come" and left the car with Lucy following very closely behind

They were soon once again face to face with fence, upon closer inspection it was rather high and was more like a wall, there was no way under, no gaps to see through and even had spikes on top, whoever decided to put it up certainly didn't want anyone in or to see anything.

Lucy was nervous "How are we going to climb that?" she whimpered

"Were not" Megatron answered "Your going to stay here until I return, do you under stand?"

Lucy looked upon the man with confusion "And how are you going to across?"

"Simple, you are going to toss the laptop over and on the other side I will catch it." He answered opening the machine; it looked nothing like it did before in Lucy memory, her former desktop was filled with symbols she had never seen before. Megatron handed the machine over and disappeared in a blink of an eye. With no time to waste Lucy got a good aim over the wall and with the right amount of power threw the machine over.

* * *

><p>Whilst in the air using the webcam built into the machine Megatron was able to quickly scan the surrounding area and upon the other side caught the machine and closed it once again. He learnt that whilst he could appear and reappear whenever he liked, if he had no idea how an area would look he could not produce a solid image of himself and had no real control where about his holoform would appear.<p>

The area was dark, dark enough that he had to use his night vision in order to tell where he was going. He picked up what seemed to be vehicles used for construction all over the place and many number of scale stones piled up into one large area. His path was fortunately now clear of most rubble caused from the battle and some buildings were already nearly repaired.

"Help from the Autobot's no doubt" he thought scanning some of the surrounding buildings, he knew it was far too quick for small human hands

After nearly a few minutes of picking up nothing he sensed it, a faint but recognizable aura that was none other but his own. A smile crawled on his face, even though he knew his actually body would be no where near the site, it should be enough to make his presence known to Decepticon's. As he continued to stroll down the dark streets the signal grew stronger and stronger until finally it was at its peak within a crater where his body once laid.

He slide down the crater and stood where his spark once was that moment when Sam plunged the cube into his chest. As signal with the laptop and began typing coordinates and his message as fast as he could he soon realized the signal was a lot weaker than he expected, he was not sure how far his message could reach. In frustration he could nothing but send it out and hope to find any of his followers at the location he sent. When the deed was done he preceded to make his way back to Lucy.

* * *

><p>Lucy sat on the other side of the wall waiting upon Megatron's return, all though it was summer sitting around in the very late hours of night did become rather chilly and she wished that she brought some kind of cardigan to ease the goosebumps that shivered up her arms, unable to do nothing but give her self a little rub she actually hoped that he would hurry up, sitting alone in the dark streets was not that much comforting either, she was scared that someone will pop out of the shadows and shank a knife, or maybe even rape her and other unpleasant thoughts.<p>

"Jeez…hurry up." She whispered, cursing herself for being paranoid

It was by some miracle that moments Lucy heard the familiar growl like voice of Megatron.

"Fleshing, I return, catch!" he said throwing the laptop into the air

Lucy quickly jumped to her feet and rushed to the location where the laptop would land. She panicked slightly, she was never good at sports so the fear of dropping the machine did occur but fortunately she managed to catch it with no problem. By the time she got her balance back from the object Megatron had already taken it from her grasp.

"Excellent, you are proving your loyalty my pet" Megatron smirked walking towards the direction of the car

Lucy blushed at his comment "W-why does he has to say pet? And that was a test of my loyalty?" She thought about as she made her way to the car, she supposed it made sense she could have easily decided not to catch it as easily as he could. Whether or not it was loyalty was the question for her. It seemed like common sense to her almost, she heard an instruction she would do it which lead to two answers; she was proving to be loyal to the Decepticon leader or she was a push over, neither answers sounded appealing to her. When she returned to the car she saw Megatron in her driver's seat.

"What are doing? You don't have a licence… do you?" she wondered

"No, but you forget I am Cybertronian, we were born to do this." He smirked tightening his grip on the wheel "Now get in and hand me your keys."

Without further question she climbed in, did her seat belt and handed him the keys.

"You do realise if we do get stopped you will be arrested right?" she peered at him

Megatron chuckled and started the car "With one of my species in drivers seat I would be damned if some human driver was able to catch us." And with that he put his foot firmly down on the pedal and zoomed of back onto the freeway.

"Oh boy…were gunna get caught." Lucy thought as she was thrown back slightly with the speed Megatron was able to put down

* * *

><p>To much of Lucy's surprise Megatron really was a very good driver, on the way out of the city he was swerving in and out and around corners on a fast but very smooth pace, he wasn't kidding when he said Cybertronian's were born to do this. Her other shock was he even obeyed the rules of the road, he stopped at traffic lights and did not go over the speed limit once they were back on the freeway , he was either heeding her advice or just proving he could drive, with his arrogance Lucy assumed it was the second one.<p>

As time past Lucy also assumed they weren't heading back home and soon not long after the past the road leading to her part of town making her assumption true.

"So where are we going?" Lucy asked

"To the dessert." Megatron bluntly answered

"The dessert? Why?" Lucy asked, really wishing she wore better clothes now, she has heard warnings about how cold a dessert could get at night, and just the thought of it brought shivers up her spin

"You will see when we get there, patient fleshing!" he answered

"That's rich!" Lucy thought and couldn't help but laugh a little "This coming from the guy who couldn't wait two measly days to go to the city."

As she stared up through the window concentrating on the fast flowing globes of lights created from the amber lamp post that were placed at the centre of the freeway another incident occurred to her…all these days Megatron has been with her, he did not know her name, instead he calls her fleshing, pest, human or the new one femme, along with some others.

"Well at least he acknowledges I am a woman…" Lucy thought, memories of last night shooting back to her creating probably noticeable pink shades on her cheeks, she wasn't sure about him but she would never let that go. Either way the name problem had to sorted if she was stuck with him. "My name by the way is Lu-"

"Lucia Patchman, 24 years old." Megatron suddenly butted in "I know human, I am only stuck in your worthless machine."

Lucy was gob smacked and rather offended "You knew my name the whole time? Yet you still continue to call me other names, which by the way I find offensive."

"And what makes you think I care?" he answered

The fact he didn't once look at her or change his tone of voice was enough to back up his statement, he didn't care. Lucy sighed in defeat, he was a difficult being to win with both physically and mentally she assumed, he was to proud to lose.

The rest of the journey went by in silence until Megatron suddenly tightened his grip and pelted his foot down onto the peddle, the sudden jolt smacked Lucy out of her dream world as Megatron maniacally drove all the way to the other side of the road and crashed through a wooden fence and onto the sand of the dessert.

"You couldn't wait? There is a road that takes you through the dessert you know?" Lucy snapped, praying there was no cameras that just caught the act, if anyone happened to be on the road Megatron would have surely killed them.

"Negative, it would have taken us further away from our destination." Megatron replied really putting his foot down on the peddle as the drove through the sandy ocean of darkness.

Hardly moments later they came to a stop. Lucy could see nothing beyond the headlights; the darkness of the dessert was unreal and made her nervous.

"What happens now?" she whispered

"You stay here." He answered switching of the car completely the darkness completely engulfing them; Lucy felt her heart beat quickening and wanting to leave her soul, she wasn't a big fan of the dark but this darkness was on a whole new level, she was generally rather frightened.

"Where are you going?" she whimpered with slight desperation as she heard the car door click open on Megatron's side

"Just wait here fleshing!" he demanded slamming the door behind

As he walked forward he gazed back at her making sure she wasn't following, from Lucy's point all she could see were two glowing red rotating optics in the dark, she knew it was Megatron but it still looked rather scary. She gripped her seatbelt in comfort to help calm her nerves, the whole situation was nerve racking, if being in pure darkness wasn't enough waiting for Lucy waiting for her alien "master" to return with some plan she knew nothing of was another.

* * *

><p>Time past as Megatron stood alone in the darkness he was growing impatient and also rather curious. He couldn't help but ponder the thought that his Decepticon's were in fact killed in battle it was all too soon to truly consider it though, he decided to remain here till dawn which was still a few hours away.<p>

"It's so cold…" Lucy whispered rubbing her arms trying to make the Goosebumps disappear, she found it strange how in the darkness you really couldn't keep track of time she had no idea if they have been hearing for hours or barely minutes, all she knew was she could really use some sleep and the cold wasn't helping. She shuffled around her seat, undoing her seatbelt and was trying to make herself comfortable, her hand luckily traced across the handle to pull the seat back, she tugged on it pulling it back to the max which was only slightly but helped her get more comfy.

She stared through the sun roof and was given a lovely surprise of stars upon miles and miles, she has never seen so many and their gentle twinkle was enough to help her relax and forget the current situation.

They were all so different in their own way, some sparkled, some were small others were big and some even had a slight tone of colour to them, it was a truly pleasing sight to the eyes and she remembered as a child she use to stare out her window and tried to catch them in her small palms, retracing the memory she stretched out her hand and engulfed some, tightening her grip as if they were there.

"How comforting…" she smiled, even though there was no light from the lack of a moon being able to do this somehow made it all worth it.

As she continued to smile at the night sky she swore she could hear something approaching, at first she thought it was Megatron but the sound was not of foot steps but of what seemed to be maybe of a helicopter. She sat up to listen closer and soon also heard the power of a speeding engine heading straight for them.

She gazed around trying to spot anything through the darkness but nothing appeared at first until in the distance she made out a little white spec that grew larger as she watched it approach. Both noises were now very noticeable it was without doubt that they were both of vehicles.

Without warning the helicopter zoomed over her car barely a few feet above the ground, its spot light was on and illuminated the spot where Megatron stood. He eyed the machine that hovered above him and soon turned to his other side where what seemed to be a police car, Lucy was more than confused.

"Did we get caught?" she wondered "We did commit trespassing and dangerous driving…well Megatron did…"

She continued to eye him and the two machines in front, due to the distant and the noise caused by the copter, she couldn't make out what Megatron was saying but could clearly see his lips moving and the eye contact he made to both. It was then that both machines began to morph into something else, their forms twist and turned along with the clicking and turning of gears from within both machines turned into bodies that had the features of arms, legs, faces, everything that Lucy saw that day back in Mission City.

With a huge thump caused by the landing of the once helicopter, he switched of his search light and left Lucy once again in cold darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes<strong>

Finally got this finished! I have been SOOOOO busy with uni work that finding the time to write this was very hard and was usually in the stupid hours of the morning (sorry if there are mistakes in this for that btw /). It didn't help that I also got kinda stuck on this chapter I think things are moving a little slow so I needed to get a move on in this chapter, I hope it was satisfying and ok xD

In good news I have already planned out the next two chapters so I know whats to come, the bad news is I have two major deadlines coming up so I might be quite for the next week or so :'( I will write whenever I find a moment of free time though :D

Also! I have produced some drawings for the fic on my DA account, so if you want to see you can have a look here: .com/gallery/34028710

Well that's all until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was a pleasing sight for the Decepticon leader as two of his loyal minions transformed in front of him, he knew there were survivors after all. Once they finished transforming they stood tall and proud but beaten, the marks from the battle only a few days did not go without notice especially on the helicopter Decepticon Blackout. Even though he stood straight and strong like a true Decepticon, Megatron could see the weakness and tiredness in his eyes.

"My Lord it is of great pleasure to know you live." Blackout said in their native tongue whilst bowing his head slightly, Barricade following "Though forgive if I ask how? Barricade saw your body being taken away by the humans. Plus the Cube destroyed your Spark, us along with Commander Starscream saw that."

"And where is that poor excuse of a Bot?" Megatron raged, his so called second in command was no where to be seen, his failure continued to make his blood boil to this very day

"Unknown sire" Blackout replied

"Coward like always Starscream…" Megatron growled, he could feel his two soldier's eyes staring down onto him, to be in such a form would be intimidating for most but Megatron and his army knew where he stood, he felt no fear to there size but pride for his race.

"Barricade, are you aware of my body's location?" Megatron asked

"Negative sire." Barricade answered

Megatron cursed under his breath, he needed his real body in order to gain his full strength again and able himself to defeat Prime once and for all. He pondered for a second, even if he retrieved his body he will need a bigger army.

"What Decepticons still live?" He asked

"Scorponok still wonders the deserts and is the only other Decepticon other than Starscream in which we know still roams this planet." Barricade answered "Though I have been receiving signals from afar, one being Soundwave."

Upon hearing the name of his loyal third in common a strung of hope hit Megatron along with a pleasing smirk and growl "Excellent. When was your last contact with him?"

"Around two days ago, I have explained the past circumstance of your death; he will be very pleased to know you live sire." Barricade answered

"Receive a signal and update him immediately, tell him to head to Earth asap!" Megatron ordered

"Yes sire!" Barricade said and without any hesitation began his master's command

* * *

><p>Lucy could see nothing but four rather high floating red optics occasionally bopping from movement in the slight distances of where Megatron stood. Everything was becoming so real, so soon, she knew of the Cybertronians existence thanks to Megatron, but whilst in his human form, she couldn't help but vaguely forget of what she was really dealing with. That the manic man that has her imprison is in fact one of them.<p>

She wish she could see and hear what was going on, waiting alone in the dark certainly made time feel longer making her yearn for details more. She leant forward slightly hoping that she could catch a sound of what was going on. Nothing. Everything was strangely so still, closing her eyes she really tried to put her full concentration on the beings ahead of her.

There remained a few more moments of silence, and then from the distance she could hear a slight humming sound. It came from a different direction other than in front; concentrating harder she soon could tell that it was coming from behind her.

All three Decepticons feel silent as the heard the approaching hum of what could only be a vehicle.

"None identify sire." Barricade said power up his guns

"Autobot…" Megatron growled "Destroy them."

Upon command both Decepticons took battle stance waiting for the unknown Autobot to appear, Megatron wanted to stay but he was no fool and would not allow his blood thirst to blind his senses, he had to hide. Whilst in this form he was defenceless and the last thing he needed was for Prime and the other Autobots to know of his existence.

He stealthy moved away from the ever growing roar of an engine and into the deeper darkness, he was confident that his two soldiers could handle one Autobot, even in the current state of both of them.

Two very clear headlights were now making a swift growing move towards the two Decepticons, the engine roared with determination, the fight was about to begin.

Lucy was now facing the opposite direction looking through the back window of the car curiously watching the approaching vehicle. She could tell it was gaining speed and quickly, the growing headlights which rapidly blinded her vision and soon only the thundering engine was the only indication it was getting closer. She could feel her car shaking which didn't do wonders for her nerves; she gripped the seats head rest in comfort hoping that her puny attempt would also stop the car from vibrating.

It did nothing, she felt her heart beat become stronger and faster as she realised she was parked in the path of the raging vehicle…she had to get out, but her body froze.

She knew it was simple, all she had to do was open then leap out the door, but everything seemed to be going so quickly for the human woman.

She breathed heavily in and wide eyed as the thunderous machine was about to collide, but just as quickly as she thought her death would approach a familiar clock and twist of gears and morphing instead engulfed her ears as she watched the once vehicle leap over her car and into Cybertronian form.

Before the being could even land it already open fired, the sound of machine guns soon filtered the air. Without a moment of hesitation both Decepticons manage to dodge out of the range of fire and soon began pelting bullets themselves. There was no cover all three bots were forced to roam and leap around the field in order to survive and win; it was a tough call for the Autobot was tiptop condition, whilst the two Decepticons were still recovering from battle. The odds were lower than any of them intended.

Megatron watched and also scattered around in order to avoid, but their sizes were making to difficult he needed to move faster, he had to get back in the car.

Lucy had crawled to behind her car seat curled in a ball, hands covering her ears as the battle around her commenced. She couldn't help but whimper and scream every so often from the rumbles of the ground and the slight jolts from her car, she was helpless, absolutely defenceless, it was suicide to stay both here or try and make a run for it out there with the chances of getting shot or worse squished, it was all up to fate.

Suddenly the car door swung open and Megatron immediately started the car and slammed the door and within seconds was reversing at very high speed.

Lucy enabled her self quickly sit up "What's happening?" she screamed

"Autobot." He answered still reversing at high speed until he felt they were at a safe enough distance, but his grip on the wheel did not loosen, his foot was barely of the pedal and with stern eyes he closely watched the battle

Lucy looked in awe at the brawl, it was Mission City all over again but somehow this felt way more intense, maybe it was because her actually involvement or just simple because she had a much better idea of what she was dealing with that it heighten her fear.

The battle very soon turned into a hand to hand which Barricade took advantage of, he was a fast bot but the Autobot was still making it difficult for them, Blackout was far to injured to try and keep up with them both he was much better of closely circling and observing in case the chance came for him to pounce or better of saw the Autobots head right of with is chopper, that was all he needed.

All remained to even, the green Autobot and Barricade were both placing good hits but neither would quit, but with Barricade's state in mind also thing's were not looking good for the couple of Decepticons.

Megatron snarled and banged the driver's wheel making Lucy jump, even though she wasn't to sure what was going on she could see the odds lowering. Within moments Megatron began roaring the engine gearing it up for a charge.

"Megatron…what are you doing?" Lucy begged

"Shut up and get ready to leap out on my command." Megatron roared and without hesitation began to thunder their way towards the battle

Blackout soon notice the approaching vehicle and knew it was his master and quickly communicated to Barricade in Cybertronian about the upcoming vehicle.

Megatron was heading straight for the Autobot, Lucy was not sure of his plan but she had her hand ready on the handle and the other holding the laptop for when it was time to leap. Megatron pushed harder on the pedal though the machine was already at full power when seconds later it was time.

"NOW!" he commanded as he and Lucy flung their doors open and rolled out of the vehicle

Barricade who gave the Autobot one big final push then leapt away, the Autobot who lost balance due to the collision of the car on his foot bolted to the ground and within seconds Blackout locked him onto the ground his chopper spinning violently close to the Autobots neck. Barricade also immediately swiftly joint them all guns on the target, the Autobot could do nothing.

"My, my, Hound it has been a long time. When did you arrive here?" Blackout asked

Hound breathed heavily to calm his nerves "Only today funny enough, was not expecting to have such fun so soon, what are you doing?" he asked

"That's none of your concern." Blackout growled "I can only assume your arrival is the beginning of others?"

"Ha! You're out numbered Decepticons!" Hound laughed "If I were you, I would retreat while you still have a chance."

"Two can play that game scout…" Megatron said as he approached

"That voice…something seems familiar about it." Hound thought, he tried to turn his head towards the sound but Blackout put down a stronger grip and his chopper closer

"Prime seems to think he has the upper hand, but we also have a plan, there is always a plan." Megatron explained "But…we are not quite ready yet, we can't have a runt like you running back to Prime and ruining it now, can we?"

He and the other Decepticons laughed and Hound could not help but become wide eye and struggled to get out of Blackouts grip.

Megatron laughed more until he seriously smirked "Kill him."

"NO WAI-" Hound pleaded but before he even had a chance to explain Blackout's chopper sliced deeply and slowly through his neck, the sound of screeching metal and gargling soon filled the air as Hounds purple blood violently escaped and flowed around him.

Once the deed was done and Blackout sniggered proudly whilst wiping of the blood that was on his face he soon realised his grip and got of the remains of the Autobot once known as Hound.

* * *

><p>Lucy ached from the force she hit the ground, true it was sand but the collision was still hard. She steadily got up onto her feet rubbing her back in the process.<p>

"That's gunna bruise" She groaned

Her attention was swiftly tuned to the head lights caused by the Cybertronains which filtered the small area they surrounded including Megatron. Her view then quickly turned to what seemed to be another body which was surrounded by a slowly flowing purple liquid. She slowly made her way towards to the site, upon closer expectation she was confirmed that the body did belong to the Autobot which Megatron mentioned, she couldn't see his main features but she could just about make out that he was some kind of Military Jeep. The site grew more gruesome as she slowly approached, the purple liquid was soon no doubt his blood and a faint metallic smell and taste filled the air.

Her footsteps were not as quite or as slow as she thought for within moments her presence was known to Barricade who quickly turned his gun to her and growled "WHO GOES THERE?"

His voice shock her and she froze in her spot hands rose to sign her innocence, she breath quickly not knowing what to say nor do. Megatron soon signalled Barricade to lower his fire arm and spoke to them both in a fast language which Lucy could not understand.

"The fleshling is with me and will be of use to us." Megatron explained

"How so sire?" Barricade asked, lowering his weapon slightly

"Because of her attendance at the Mission City incidence, I was able to place the remains of my spark within a machine. Though I crave my original body at least this has kept me alive and for that we will need to keep her around…until I find no more use of her, and then do what you wish." Megatron answered placing a smirk across Barricade's face sand placing a quick glimpse at the small Lucy "I also believe she might actually become a valuable spy for us during the mean time"

"A spy sire?" Blackout wondered

"Yes, The Autobots have befriended the flesh creatures of this planet; I severely doubt that they think we could possibly…" Megatron paused whilst setting his sight onto Lucy "…Do the same."

The sudden gaze from Megatron made Lucy nervous; he wanted her to know he was referring to her in their convocation, though he soon once again faced his soldiers.

"So what is the plan sire?" Blackout asked

" I will gain the fleshling's trust and then send her out to gain the trust of Prime and his followers, he would not refuse any help he can get, like fools they all have a soft spot for humans." Megaton said

"Disgusting…" Barricade revolted

"Indeed" Megatron agreed "Now contact Soundwave immediately! Tell him to head for Earth!"

Without a second thought Barricade began to search for Soundwave's signal, which only took a few moments.

Continuing in Cybertronian speech Barricade requested "Barricade to Soundwave, do you copy?"

* * *

><p>Billions upon billions miles away from Earth in the depths of space, the Decepticon ship 'Nemesis' wonder each corner searching for the answer. Upon this ship the third in Command Decepticon Soundwave laired amongst a few others waiting for the day they would be called upon.<p>

As Soundwave silently sat and watched the darkness of space cruise past him through a very large window his silence and thoughts were disturbed by a constant beep, indicating he was receiving a signal. Upon inspection it was a faint signal from Barricade.

"Report" He answered

"Barricade reporting, Megatron is alive though not his body the humans have taken it, we are also heavily out numbered, the Autobots have already contacted more, assistances is required" He reported

"Soundwave acknowledges, proceeding Earth coordinates immediately." He said preceding his task, which within seconds had Earths location "Location detected, from current destination I have estimated around two years until arrival."

There was a short silence on the other side "Can you not quicken the pace?" Barricade asked

"Negative, but coordinates have also been sent to closer Decepticons, back up shall attend sooner." Soundwave replied

"Very well, keep in contact, log out." Barricade proceeded

"Affirmative." Soundwave confirmed and thus the signal was gone

Wasting no time he stood up from his crossed leg meditation position and made his way to the front of the ship. It was a large cold vessel that had many dark hallways, the ship use to crawl with Decepticons but as the years past they scattered many whose fates remain unknown, the lack of energon serving as a predicament of what one could be. The whoosh of the doors to the bay indicated his prescience to Shockwave, the one eyed loyal Decepticon curiously looked upon Soundwave.

"Problem Soundwave?" he asked, though he was not as higher rank as Soundwave he felt rather comfortable around him and would even consider him as his friend

"Report from Earth, Lord Megatron lives." Soundwave reported

"This is grand news for us, what is our next objective?" Shockwave asked

"I am proceeding to Earth, my assistance is necessary." Soundwave blankly explained and immediately went to leave the room

"Wait a moment! Won't you too be needing assistance?" Shockwave quickly asked

"Negative, I have sent coordinates to already close by Decepticons. Besides I already have Ravage, Laserbeak and Rumble, I will not need further support" he explained, Soundwave was one of the top scientist on Cybertron before the war and its doom, the smaller bots he created were highly recognized

"And what of the Nemesis?" Shockwave asked

"Continue the search for Energon until further instructions, for the time I or any other higher official are not aboard you are in charge." Soundwave explained

"Safe trip Soundwave." Shockwave nodded and Soundwave proceeded his journey to the departure deck, the journey will be long but fortunately for Megatron, Soundwave was very loyal and will obey his orders.

* * *

><p>Back on the main road driving towards Lucy's apartment, she sat in the back of the Decepticon police car with Megatron and Barricade in the front. It seemed all these Cybertronians could achieve these disguises, vehicle and human, Barricade was now an average built and sized man (around 6ft) with short black hair in a American police uniform to match his other disguise, but like Megatron he had a few things that gave him away if you knew what to look for, these being the piercing red eyes and the badge on his uniform which had the strange symbol that Lucy had spotted on both the machines and Megatron. Lucy would never trust a human looking figure again until a second glance confirmed it.<p>

It was awkward for her as she sat on the leather seats gazing down on the floor and occasionally shuffling a little; she gave up paying attention to the other two as they continued to speak in their language. She thought she had some idea of what was going on but the events of tonight confirmed she was still far in the dark of her captives plan, reminiscing questions again and birthing new ones.

She played with her fingers to keep herself occupied she wanted to remain low to avoid any attention on her the way she watched them kill the other Cybertronian was brutal and she learnt they lived a life with little mercy, the poor Autobot didn't even had a chance to beg for his life. She shivered at the thought reminding her of the times she has had to beg for Megatron not to harm her, when she was finally starting to feel a little safer around him; she now feared him and his minions more than ever.

"Be strong Lucia…" she thought embracing her hands together in comfort

At the front of the car Megatron and Barricade continued their conversation; Barricade filled Megatron with as much knowledge as possible of what had happen during his long absence, when they finally found their leader they were quickly nearly back to square one again, Barricade didn't want to know Megatrons frustration it would be a grave mistake to anger him more the news of telling him that it will take Soundwave around two years to arrive didn't go down lightly. Even though Barricade considered him self an ok hacker it was mainly Frenzy that received the main feed, now he was dead and the human government knew what they were up against the Decepticons stood no chance of receiving any true helpful information. Soundwave, the creator of Frenzy was easily the best hacker on all of Cybertron, they all knew he would receive the information they needed. There was another that needed to know this information but now was not the best time, Barricade knew he had to wait.

Silence soon filled the car; all three were filled with their own individual thoughts until they finally arrived at Lucys apartment. Barricade pulled up in front of it, Lucy looked up and was relieved to see familiar streets but un keen to the fact that this then meant these things knew where she lived.

"Report in when any new activity is made." Megatron ordered and proceeded out of the car

"Yes sire." Barricade nodded

Lucy went to follow briskly but the door of the vehicle wouldn't budge at all, she panicked and looked up to see Barricades cunning eyes staring at her through the rear view mirror. There was a chilling pause, time went so slow for Lucy as she feared for her well being her eyes were wide and her breathing was deep but before she could even think of what to do next she was somehow pushed out of the vehicle which then drove of at a very high speed.

With a hard and painful thump onto the road Lucy groaned slightly, it wasn't even sunrise and she was already having a bad day. She looked up to Megatron walking towards the steps to her apartment and quickly began to catch up to him.

"Did you not see that?" Lucy asked once caught up to him

"I expected nothing else." Megatron said bluntly

"It was scary! I honestly thought he was going to kill me!" she cried

"Trust me if I wanted you dead I would of done it myself, now hurry and open the door before I take that pleasure." He threatened

"Jeez…thanks for the comfort…" Lucy mumbled getting her keys out of her pocket and opened the buildings door

Before long they found themselves in the elevator making their way up to Lucy's floor, the usual awkward took its role, the one Lucy hated so…

"So…what's going to happen to me car?" Lucy wondered, the poor thing got crushed slightly by the tumbling Autobot back in the desert.

"It will be returned and fixed , driving around with Barricade is just to risky." He replied

"Oh, thanks." Lucy smiled slightly

"I'm not doing it for you fleshing." Megatron replied along with Lucy's smile disappearing and the silence returning.

A few minutes later they found themselves back in the apartment, it was a long night though it wasn't until entering the apartment did Lucy realize how long they had been out, dawn would be upon them soon.

* * *

><p>The room was filled with the light of the lowering moon, a tone of light Lucy has seen a lot recently, she took of her coat whilst Megatron made his way across the lounge and placed him self on the edge of the sofa again. He always looked deep in thought and never seemed relaxed, something Lucy couldn't help but spot upon taking her shoes of. She walked over in to the kitchen and clicked the kettle on, as it boiled she got two reasonably large white mugs out of the cupboard along with some hot chocolate powder. She knew Megatron would mostly likely not drink it but her natural hospitably was kicking in so she couldn't really help herself.<p>

She whirled her finger around her mug as she waited for the kettle to stop, she really wanted to know what exactly happened tonight, a majority of it she spent freezing her ass of in the car looking at sky, all she knew was that it was important to Megatron.

A click from kettle indicated her to escape her thoughts and soon began pouring the mixture together, she would of liked to add cream or marshmallows but her lack of stock stopped that.

"I really need to go shopping…" she thought picking up the two steaming mugs which gave a pleasant kiss to the nose. It had been awhile since she had one and they always helped her relax.

She got slightly nervous as she placed Megatrons mug close to him on the coffee table as she waited for a response. There was nothing at first so she gently placed herself on the opposite end of the sofa and quietly blew on her mug, as expected though he soon notice the brown sweet liquid next to him.

"What is that?" he asked peering down at it

"Hot Chocolate, personally it helps me relax, I don't really expect you to drink it…I just thought…just in case…I have no idea what's going but I know your having a rough time at the moment, so I thought you could use something relaxing to." She answered and continued to blow on her cup

"Your right, you do know nothing and that I wouldn't drink it but…am I becoming predictable already?" he asked

"Only some of your attitude, I have notice your very arrogant and rather closed minded…" she answered hoping that her statement would not anger him, but instead he chuckled

"Arrogance? I would actually agree with, but closed minded? I'm always open to try new suggestions."

"Oh really?" Lucy cunningly smiled "Then I suggest you drink this."

Megatron now looked at her with slight stun "She has me there…" he thought and turned his gaze back to the steaming mug, with slight hesitation he picked the mug up by the handle and further examined the liquid inside. The scent was sweet and pleasant which left him to wonder if it tasted the same? He slowly brought the mug closer to his lips-

"OH! You might want to blow it first; it's still a little hot!" Lucy suddenly explained

He returned a small growl to her direction for interrupting him, but decided to head the advice to avoid another yelp from her throat. With a gently mimicked blow he then sipped the essence and swallowed…he was pleasantly surprised. The taste was similar to the smell but better! He very quickly took another larger gulp, the sensation of the warmth going through him was a refreshing feeling compared to the many of centuries he spent in the cold.

Lucy couldn't help but smile, she couldn't believe the site she was seeing that there on her sofa sat the Lord of the Decepticons sipping hot chocolate "It's good right?" she smiled further and began drinking on her own cup

Megatron looked down at her, once again finding himself in a position where the human was right, he didn't know what say, he certainly wouldn't thank her, but…something didn't feel right about saying nothing. He turned back to his drink and decided to try and not to let it bother him. The two sat there for a moment with out saying anything only the sounds of their sipping and gulping was heard. The relaxation part was kicking into Lucy and she knew it was time to head to bed and with that began to head to her room. Before she left Megatron to whatever he was going to do for the rest of the night she turned and softly said "If you want more you can help your self, its very easy to make, the instructions are on the packaging."

He simply replied with an "hmm" sound, not even moving an inch and with that she closed the door.

Megatron did nothing but stare once again down at the drink admiring its swirls and the warmth it left in and out. It really had been to long since he felt some kind of warmth and he thought about the feeling that could be gained via object and living, both though achieving a different kind of feeling…one could love. He had never been in love before, he had has feelings for femmes back in the old days when he was young in a time before the war, but he never loved them…not really…did he? He stroked his human stubble in his thinking and ended up relaxing on his hand, all those centuries of being frozen and thoughts such as these never occurred, maybe it was because he didn't care or that they were to complicated to understand, he found it strange how one could not and it drove him insane. Out of his frustration he crushed the mug in his hands send white shards, drops of purple blood and the remaining drink to the floor, he massaged the remains of the mug in his hand sending sharp hot shots through him. Pain was a feeling he could understand, that he enjoyed he got a rush of adrenaline from getting and causing it, especially on those who disapproved of him.

After some time he eventually calmed downed and looked upon his palm filled with deep shards and trickling cold purple blood that reminded him of the time when Lucy's tears also streamed down the same hand. He growled at the thought of warmth again a Decepitcon leader did not need it, what he needed was his body back so he could achieve his goals in crushing Prime and destroying this planet along with the fleshling that had him thinking of such things in the first place.

"Two years…" he thought "I have waited thousands of years, another two is nothing." He evilly smirked pulling the shards out of his palm and non respectably dropped them onto the floor "My time will rise and all shall tremble soon…" he turned his gaze onto Lucy's bedroom door "...and until then I am determined to have some fun with my pet."

* * *

><p>Miles away back on the high way, Barricade drove along and sent a communication signal far out into space and within seconds was received.<p>

"What is it Barricade?" a sly and screech like voice demanded

"Commander Starscream, I have news of Megatron." Barricade answered

"What…?" Starscream eagerly asked

"He lives." Barricade simply answered

There was a pause on the line and Barricade knew that such news did not bring joy to the seeker

"How is this possible?" Starscream asked in a confusing tone as he saw the death of Megatron himself and how he took great joy in it

"He is but a holoform of himself, his body will not be retrieved until Soundwave's arrival in two years." Barricade replied

"I see…this could work to out advantage" Starscream said the cunningness of his voice returning

"What is your plan?" Barricade asked

"Play along until further orders, I will seek out the Fallen." Starscream ordered

"The Fallen? He has not been seen nor heard from in millenniums!" Barricade announced

"I know that you fool! But I also know that he exist…" Starscream said and Barricade was eager to know "I am Megatron's second in command, I have seen his power within." Starscream explained "I do not know his exact location, but after all these many of years I believe I have an estimate and when I find him I shall grieve the lost of Megatron and receive trust and in time…his power!"

"The Fallen will sense Megatron's presence though if what you say is true." Barricade explained

"I highly doubt, if the Fallen knew of Megatrons statues he would have been resurrected sooner. Now Barricade, do as I command and wait until further orders, my time will come and you will be rewarded for your loyalty." Starscream said and cut the signal

Barricade had much prefer the rule of Starscream other than Megatron, Starscream was about results and fast ones, which meant more lamb for the slaughter which pleased the likes of Barricade. He already knew what he wanted his reward to be once this was over, the fleshing pet which Megatron has obtained had caught his eyes immediately, maybe it was because she for know belonged to him but Barricade couldn't wait to get his hands on her and rip the soft flesh right of her bones.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

Ok! Where to begin? I guess an apology xD I am very very sorry guys for the late update, uni kept me busy and I also just got over a creative block (couldn't draw, sing or write) which really sucked because for ages now I have been looking at this chapter and just couldn't find the will to finish it :( So once again sorry!

This chapter turned out alot shorter than planned, it just seemed right to end it on the tone it did :s though this now means the next one will be longer and mostly likely my longest ;D

So thank you for your patience and wonderful reviews! (KEEP THEM COMING! :'D) and I hope to update sooooon!

Love, Kirsty xxxx

btw I would quite like a proof reader to help point out any mistakes I have made, so if you would like to try it out for me let me know :D


	7. Chapter 7

I return! First thing is first what I need to make clear in this chapter, The Acree I imagine is the Prime version (Which I suggest you guys watch :) ) I hope you enjoy this chapter even if it's shorter than the others BUT it's juicer ;)

**Chapter Seven**

It has been a sad two weeks for the Autobot party and a bad start for the new arrivals; Arcee and Sideswipe, who had arrived with their now fallen comrade Hound. How did such a tragedy happen and so soon? The answer Prime knew…Decepticons, the proof was there the moment they received a distressed signal from their friend. They were to late though, even before the time Arcee, Sideswipe and Bumblebee reached his location the signal faded into nothing and when they finally arrived in hope of aid their friend was no more.

Prime watched from a distant to see the still very dishearten and angry Acree pacing around the base. She was a marvellous warrior and the Autobots were lucky to have her, though the poor femme could hold a grudge against someone until the end of time, he understood her pain and she had a right to fill it, but it consumed and clouded her almost to the point of revenge in which some could consider a Decepticon trait. He sighed turning his gaze onto the stars just like many other nights before; he has done all he can to help his comrade and friend, only time can heal.

* * *

><p>For two weeks now Arcee had felt nothing but grief since she landed on Earth and every night she would either go for a ride or pace restlessly around the base. She wanted to scream and cry out to the heavens since the death of one of her closes friends, it was moments like these she would think and regret…she was meant to go with Hound that night.<p>

"You can't do this forever you know." A voice said

Arcee turned to see Sideswipe heading towards her with a smile but concerned look in his optics; she faked a smaller smile back.

"I just needed air, it's so stuffy inside. You know I can be quite a free spirit at moments."

"I also know you be a pretty bad liar at times to." He gently teased "Now as I said; you can't keep this up, it's not what he would have wanted."

Arcee sighed and clenched her fist lightly "I know…but…I can't believe he is actually gone, after millions of years of us being together he just vanishes. Gone. Taken from us…"

There was a quick silence between the pair as Sideswipe thought of what to say, he didn't want to be brutally honest with his friend but neither did he believe in coating the truth with sugar. Arcee was not stupid either, and he knew she would not appreciate being "baby talked".

"We have all lost friends from this war; it's unfortunately something most can't avoid…" Sideswipe sadly said thinking of those from the past "…But it's something we must always be ready for and in life honour our fallen friends in tribute."

"You make sound easy, heartless bastard." Acree slightly giggled

"Heartless? I wouldn't say that…it's just…the way, I'm afraid." He tried to explain which received another light giggle from Acree

"I know, and you are right." She said

"If it's any consolation I hate being right." He said followed by another short silence between the two in which Arcee broke

"It's…so hard, not to feel angry though. Revenge is a path an Autobot should not follow, we believe in justice, though sometimes I question the true difference of the two."

"We don't kill in cold blood, that's what makes us different to the Decepticons. We fight for the innocent in bringing down the destroyers of our world." He explained

"Is that really that much different to revenge?" Acree replied with a stern look taking Sideswipe by surprised, it would seem the effects of the war might finally be taking its toll upon his friend.

He sighed placing a hand on Acree's shoulder and gently rubbing it "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, time will tell. Either way Arcee it will get better at it's own pace and I know you will to, you're strong and I believe in you."

"Thank you Sideswipe…I'll be back inside soon I promise…" She said with a smile she meant and with that he took his own leave, leaving Arcee alone with the stars and her thoughts of the future.

* * *

><p>The last couple of weeks had been interesting to say the least for Lucy, she was still not a hundred percent use to the company of Megatron and his world, but needless to say it had improved, even amusing and exciting for the girl at times who not to long ago was stuck in a bubble of repetition. There were days when they had their mostly silent sessions of television watching, others where they were both of doing their own things and others when she wouldn't see Megatron for days and it was as if he didn't exist at all and that it was all a dream to her. This being the current situation due to one night that has left a scar on the place to say the least…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>3 Days ago<strong>

It began as a practically extra slow day for Lucy, as she sat down on her bed room floor currently trying to make herself a new laptop with the best part's she currently had seeing as Megatron took her last one and barely allowed her to leave the apartment, at this rate if this is to be her routine for two years she was certain she was either going to go mad or at the very least put on one of a few unwanted pounds.

She gazed over to her bedside clock and saw the digits "21:47PM" and gave a huge sigh and flung herself flatly on the floor gazing at the ceiling.

"Dinner was only over an hour ago…" she sighed, this really wasn't a good start to her 'no pounds please' plan when her days were already revolving around food. She worked her butt of to drop a dress size and although she is proud she did, she doubted she could go through the discipline off no chocolate again "Never again." She thought out loud as the craving for something smothered in the stuff lingered. She had been working on her new machine for a couple of hours now and there was no real rush to get it finished, a cup of tea and biscuits were needed.

In the kitchen as the kettle boiled she did her probably millionth supply check this last week, Megatron has allowed her to only leave the apartment in emergencies and needs though unfortunately supervised by non other than the scary Barricade. She really wished he would just trust to return as there was really no where for her to go, if not that then Megatron himself take her not the creepy cop who said nothing but had a habit of staring. Not to mention the fact when she was shopping for supplies she received more than a couple of looks, doing grocery shopping with a cop supervising at every second only left a couple possible answers for spectators:

One; She was a complete nut case that couldn't be left alone but not mad enough for prison yet or

Two: She had a thing for a man in uniform….which she did, but no one needed to know that.

Over all the whole experience was awkward and Lucy dreads the day when a repeat was necessary, true she could get a home delivery but that would jeopardise the little physical contact she had with the outside world.

A click soon went of indicating the water was boiled and snapped Lucy out of the embarrassing memory, the cheeky look and wink the cashier gave her was enough to make her blush the colour of a strawberry all over again.

Once her tea was poured, she sat her self down by her small kitchen table with a couple of chocolate biscuits. Dipping one slowly a couple of times into the beverage and taking a bite, she gazed around the quite apartment which had taken a warm yellow glow from the living room lamp, the days had thankfully cooled down as a sweet little breeze made it self known as it ruffled the curtains every so often.

"Bored are we?" asked the tone of Megatron who had preformed his appearing trick as he now sat on the other chair of the table

"I wonder why…?" Lucy sarcastically sighed

"So am I" He chuckled

Lucy raised an eyebrow and stared at him to only receive a rather mischievous smile in return "What was he up to?" she could only think

"Oh really?" she pondered

"Yes, and I was thinking we could play a game." He answered with the smile growing bigger

"A game? When was the Decepticon leader ever into games?" She asked at full curiosity

"Everybody loves games Lucy, even I do. Of course it needs more than one player…" he unstably hinted

"Go on…I may be interested" she lied, she was very interested in what he had planned and he gave a rather worrying little chuckle back

He honestly had no real plan, but like her he was indeed bored and decided it was time to have fun with his little human pet. Giving the room a very quick scan he notice the round shaped food beside her…biscuits he believed they were called and quickly snatched it.

"If you can retrieve this back from me you win." He instructed

"Really! That's your game? Seriously Megatron that is rather lame and I have you know I have plenty of them." She said quite disappointed

"Oh but there's a prize, a prize I know you would just adore." He teased examining the treat more

Lucy's interest was suddenly back "Which is…?"

"I will allow you a day of freedom, and from now on every game you win this will be your prize." He grinned as shock and hope filled her eyes

"And…all I have to do is get the biscuit of you?" she asked eyeing the key for her prize

"Simple as…but of course there has to be a prize for me to, needs to be fun for both sides." He stated knowing straight away what he wanted it to be. Ever since the shower incident and one or two late night shows he found himself more interested in humans than ever…mainly their flesh, Lucy in practically looked squishy…extra squishy in some places…and he decided he needed to study further. He has been stuck on these creatures rock for a while and might as well 'get to know them better' considering they will need to get destroyed at some point in the near future. "All I ask for is a study, a study of the human flesh."

Lucy gazed at him with confusion and quickly realisation of his statement "Wha-What do you mean by study?"

"That is also part of the game my little fleshling." He evilly smiled; this was so much fun already

She didn't know what to do, she was to worried to think straight she possible had her life to lose yet so much to gain. She could say no and return back to her quarters and possible never see the light of day again or she could play along and risk it all. It seemed she had no real choice at the matter, would he even let her leave? Would he punish her like before? Maybe she was over reacting and he literally only wanted a poke or two at her wrist? If she wins she may be able to find help. She gazed up at him who now looked at her with eagerness, he was very much ready to play and with a deep breath "You're on. When shall we begin?"

"Do you have a timer? I think it should only be fair." He grinned

"Yes? I have one just over here." She answered walking into over to the oven and picking up a egg timer

"Set it to one minute, that's the time you have to retrieve your prize." He instructed leaving the seat also and walking into the kitchen

She gave him the most determined look she could pull and twisted to timer to one minute knowing the moment she let go the fun would begin. The ticking soon began and every second count as he cheekily grinned and waved the biscuit around, time was wasting and she made the first move.

She ran towards him with force and immediately reached for the biscuit, though Megatron grabbed her wrist and flung her lightly out of the kitchen making her lose her footing slightly though the sofa stopped her in her tracks. She quickly turned around with a red frustrated face making for another run which Megatron easily avoided as he strolled past her.

"You going to have to try much harder than that" he mocked wandering around the living room

Lucy growled lightly and went for the sofa which she jumped on and used to heighten her. She stepped onto the arm of it and flung towards Megatron who did nothing but stretched his arm away from the human who was now using him to balance as she to stretch for the prize.

"Damn you…give it to me!" she demanded trying ever so hard to reach, she knew sadly she was far to short and with that an echoing ring through the apartment made it known to the pair that Megatron was the winner and in victory simply dropped the biscuit which fell with a thud.

Lucy looked at him in disbelief and freight; she failed to notice during the moment that she pressing fully against him and their faces were so close to touching. She blushed and with a gentle push from him she fell and landed on the sofa. She froze as Megatron sat next to her on the floor leaning his head on the sofa, his eyes searching her up and down.

He soon stopped on her face and looked her, she was scared and panting slightly which then slightly increased as he gently traced his fingers around her face and down her neck onto her breast where the panting was most noticeable. He stopped and pressed down lightly, they were a lot softer than he thought they would be and he had never felt anything like it, he actually found it quite addictive in many ways. Lucy laid there in complete shock and excitement as the light sensation flew through her body, it had been a long time since anyone even remotely touched her sensitive areas. The feeling hasten as Megatron soon engulfed her breast with his whole hand and squeezed harder letting an unexpected little moan out of Lucy.

He quickly turned his face back onto Lucy who was now very blushing and panting even quicker, he returned a devilish smile "Oh? Like that do we? I had no idea humans were so sensitive…" and with that gave her an even harder squeeze causing yet another little squeal.

His smile grew; he really didn't have any idea that humans were like this, his little pet was going to be much more fun that he thought and with that he also climbed onto the sofa, mounted her and pulled her underneath him more. She was breathing very hard now as she clawed at the seat slightly as she was being dragged. She was petrified but excited at the same time as he tightened his grip around her waist whilst dragging her. She was soon underneath him as he relaxed on her, his crouch touching in between her legs; whether or not he was doing this on purpose Lucy didn't care as the butter flies went berserk in her stomach.

The rush increased as he slipped both hands under her shirt and found their way to her breast, a bra was on top but it didn't leave much to the imagination and didn't stop the sensation as he squeezed both breast now hardly over and over causing Lucy to pant very hard and noticeably.

"So this is pleasure for humans? Interesting" he whispered in her ear "Say it…say, yes Lord Megatron…" he squeezed and rubbed them now whilst sending a little shock of electricity through her

"Yes Lord Megatron" she moaned and was prized with another surge, god did she want more, what ever he was doing to her she wanted more than just simply breast squeezing…she wanted him…

She gripped at his trousers and tugged on them to go down, his belt stopping them. Megatron didn't really understand why she was pulling so hard on them but the sensation was exciting "What are you doing fleshling?" he asked looking at her

She gazed at him quickly and gave into her lust and took his lips with hers…everything froze…he let go of his grip and fully opened his eyes in shock. The soft feeling on his lips was bizarre but strangely pleasant, he had to stop it.

As quickly as she had him, he pushed her off and grabbed her neck choking her

"Don't you EVER! Do that again fleshling or I will make you regret the day you were born." He threat and let go making his way to his room and slamming the door behind.

Lucy coughed and breathed as she regained air back into her lungs and sat up trying to compute what just happened. She really messed up, could she really not control herself? Why did she feel so awful anyway? It was his fault for touching her in such…sensitive places, right?

She looked over to Megatron's door, did she dare say anything, apologize perhaps?

"No…" she thought, it was his fault for getting such a reaction out of her in the first place and with that she left to be alone in her own room.

* * *

><p>He couldn't remember the last time when someone was intimate with him, true the process was different on Cybertron but the overall feeling and experience was the same, passionate…and…addictive. He continually traced his hand along his lips, the same hand he touched her with…the same lips she just kissed with her soft ones. His spark was going crazy from such excitement, he felt excitement whilst watching the death of the Autobot Hound but this was a different kind, it bothered and ticked his mind and filled his spark as it's energy flowed through him…though he couldn't kick back the thought of disgust also, the thought and feeling of knowing such a creature did that to him, HIM? Lord Megatron of the Decepticons?<p>

He was not expecting it to get out of hand like that and he would damn himself for it to happen again…but once again the addictive feeling it gave him was rushing through him, he wanted it to stay but also to leave him with the little peace he had.

The silence of which this place gave him sometimes smoothed and relaxed him giving him the small harmony which his mind sometimes desired, there was nothing there in that part of him other than a soft glow that warmed him for a second, but now he knew that would be gone. His quite times will now most likely be full of reminders of that moment and the pleasure he got out of her moans and moment of lust.

"Damn human…" he growled punching a hole into the wardrobe next to him.

What was he to do?

* * *

><p>This was three days ago now and she hasn't seen Megatron since and not sure if she really wanted to, the commotion he caused was enough to ensure he was furious. Even going into the living room and seeing the sofa brought back bad memories of things that shouldn't have happened, though Lucy still thought it was mainly his fault, he practically came onto her and that fact he was rather handsome to Lucy…even gorgeous at times didn't help. She honestly had no idea when he would show his face again, she certainly wasn't brave enough to go and find out herself as she gazed at his door from the kitchen, only time will tell.<p>

Suddenly there was a knock at her front door and ceased drying her cutlery and quite made her way the door and gazed through the peep hole.

On the other side of the door she saw a man with brown messy and slightly spiky hair and was dressed in a dark green shirt with dark grey trousers, with a lighter grey shoulder bag. She has never seen the man before and couldn't think of any business he would have with her.

"Maybe he has the wrong number?" she thought, knowing there was only one way to find out and opened the door ever so slightly

"May I help you?" she said peeping through the small gap

His attention immediately turned to hers and smiled "Oh hey! Are you Lucia Patchman by chance?"

"I am…" she replied rather worriedly

"Phew, I did get the right place." He cheerfully remarked "I'm a friend of Max's, he told me you had a computer of his."

"Crap! Max's laptop" she thought, she finished it a while ago but completely forgot to let Max know "Umm, yes I do have it. Are you here to collect it or something?"

"Bingo!" he snapped his fingers at her and winked "I'm also having a little trouble with my own and he suggested I should go and see you…if your not busy wi-"

"Oh no, no ,no! I have plenty of time, please do come in." she welcomed him in and he thanked her whilst entering.

"Can I offer you a tea, coffee or a cold drink?" She offered

"A Cold drink, thank you"

"I have Pepsi or Lemonade."

"Pepsi? Siiiiiin…"

"There's nothing wrong with Pepsi, it's not that different to Coke!"

"Double sin!"

Lucy now had her hands on her hips; he was a very odd man this…now that she thought about she didn't ask his name.

"So I'm guessing you would prefer Lemonade…" She hinted which he got

"Oh how rude of me! It's Jamie, Jamie Nolan, nice to meet you Miss Patchman." He said as they shook hands and Lucy went to pour him a drink

"So what's up with your machine?" she asked

"Nothing, that's what, it's crazy I can fix a car but not a small laptop." He explained whilst getting the computer out

"If it helps, I can't fix a car with my life depending on it" she giggled

"Good thing we now know each other then." He smiled which she returned

"Let me just get Max's one for you and I will take a look." And with that made haste to her bedroom.

She had caught slight butterflies from Jamie; he was cute and charming with his odd confident mannerisms. She also quickly got a quick look at herself in the mirror; she really wasn't expecting any company at all for all she was in was a pair of black tracksuit bottoms, a white vest with her hair tied up in a knotty bun. To make it worse she didn't have any makeup on either, she was making a very great lady first impression…then again she wasn't much of a lady to begin for she was far too lazy to give a crap about those sort of things…most of the time. A moment later she was back in the living to see Jamie sitting by the table.

"Tell Max I'm sorry it took longer than planned, I have been…busy." She lied handing over Max's laptop "More like trapped…" she immediately thought

"Haha! Don't worry he has been very busy to what with the terrorist attack only weeks ago, he finally has his Café in his hands again and pretty much nearly back to normal." He explained taking a sip of his drink

"That's excellent to hear!" she cheered taking a seat opposite him

"Yep! Things will be back to normal in a few days no doubt"

"For most…" Lucy sadly thought, she knew she wasn't getting rid of Megatron for another two years and even then who knew if her life would ever be 'normal' again

She quickly snapped out of the scary thought "So, yeah lets take a look at yours then." And with that had a quick examine of his laptop "Wow…believe it or not I think you just have a broken power button."

"Really? Wow if that's the case I feel really stupid right now." Jamie face palmed

"Haha! Easy mistake Jamie!" she smiled "I can easily fix this right now if you want."

"You can? That would be amazing, yes please!" he praised

He really was a fresh positive breeze for Lucy, who now found his positive aura very cute indeed.

"Of course, just give me a minute to find the parts needed."

"You have it all here?"

"Trust me I'm pretty sure I have everything, computer junkie wise."

She quickly returned to her room and looked through all the boxes quickly to find the parts needed. She wasn't kidding when she said she was sure to have everything, though this didn't necessarily mean she was organized with it all, a bad trait that needed to be fixed. Within a few moments of looking through a couple of boxes she found a few parts which could work and began to make her way back.

"Hey, I have found a few buttons that should work…" She was cut by the unpleasant surprise of seeing Megatron leaning against the sofa next to the table where Jamie sat

"Hello Lucia, you didn't mention we were going to have company over." Megatron darkly smiled

"Oh sorry, I did kinda turn up out of the blue. I'm Jamie Nolan." Jamie explained whilst getting up and offering a hand shake which Megatron just ignored

"Indeed" he replied not giving Jamie a second look

"Yes, well his just another customer and a friend of Max's." Lucy said walking towards the pair but keeping a distant from Megatron and refused to make eye contact

Megatron had to think for a moment of who was the human Max she spoke off but then remembered two weeks ago when he to invited him self over.

"Some people are so rude." Megatron said brushing past Lucy and took his place by the window

Jamie gave Lucy a confused look in which all she could reply was a fake confident smile and whisper "Don't mind my room mate, he can be grouchy at times"

"Telling me…" Jamie whispered back eyeing Megatron, he couldn't help but wonder how such a sweet lady ended up with a room mate like that

"So…let's fix this up quickly!" Lucy cheerfully said wanting to change the mood, she really did want to get it done quickly though, who knew how much longer Megatron will stay quite for.

It really didn't take long at all until she was able to fix Jamie's laptop, with a click of the button the machine sprung to life.

"I really am an idiot…."Jamie said face palming himself once more

"It's a easy mistake, there are many reasons why a computer might not turn on and function." She giggled whilst closing the machine down

"Still, I was freaking out over nothing really." He said returning the laptop in his bag and stood up to make his leave "Well, Thanks Lucy you were a star!"

"No problem, just let me know if you have any other troubles with it" Lucy replied making her to the front door with him and soon held it open for him

"Haha, I will! How much do you owe you?"

"Oh don't worry; it's just a silly little job."

"I'm serious; you've done me a huge favour today and would I love to repay you."

"And I'm serious, honestly Jamie don't worry."

"Then you could at least give me your number."

There was a pause and Lucy could only stare and blush slightly, was he serious? He only just met her yet here he was standing at her door step requesting her number. He stared at her with an innocent smile upon his face.

"I…uh…" She continued to blush

"Your so cute, did you know that?" he chuckled, now she was blushing for sure "Here…" he pulled a pen out of his bag, took her hand gently and wrote the digits down for his mobile "I hope to hear from you soon." He winked and began to walk away

"Ummm…th-thank you…"Lucy whispered and closed the door

Before she even had time too fully turn around Megatron slammed his arms onto the front barricading her and she screamed from the sudden freight.

"Got a little close there didn't we?" he growled

Trying to regain breath she replied "Not really…I told you his just a customer…"

"I heard you the first time woman, I just don't like other fleshling coming near to what's mine."

"Yours?" Lucy asked with slight disgust and confusion

"Yes MINE! If you haven't notice yet Miss Patchman! I control you, thus I OWN you!"

Lucy went wide eyed as tears began to fill them, she tipped her head down and softly began to cry "Why…why me…why are you doing this?"

He didn't say anything at first; he just listened to the sound of her tears. After a moment he gently took her chin in his hand and lifted her head up to look at him.

"Do not weep little femme, it is not neither of ours fault, the truth is…you were just unfortunate…" he gently spoke gazing into her watery blue eyes as tears continue to roll down

"Just my luck eh?" she sniffled

"I'm afraid so." He whispered leaning his forehead gently onto hers, the gesture took her by surprised for how sudden and yet comforting it was compared to the violent version of him she had seen only a few seconds and days ago "Though in all honesty I should be more thankful to you."

"How so?" She asked looking up more causing their noses to touch

"If it wasn't for your misfortune my spark would most likely be lost forever…" he chuckled moving closer to her

"…well your just lucky that I'm not…" she whispered as she felt his lips stroking hers

She felt herself press against the door as his lips collided with hers.

* * *

><p>Told you it was juicier ;) I'm no where near to spoiling you all yet though! Hope you liked it guys! Sorry it has been long since I updated but I hope to update again real soon! Also I still need a proof reader guys! So if any of guys are up for it please let me know, I am so terrible at proof reading my own stuff xD Until next time and keep the reviews coming they mean so much to me!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

He pushed hard against her lips and for that moment her breath was taken away and the feeling of sensuality filled her. It truly was just a moment though, for when she was about to return a kiss back he pulled away and gave her a stern gaze.

"That's pay back." And vanished.

She was tricked, played with like a toy, all in the name of revenge. She wanted to cry again and roll into a ball where she was, but knew it would do her no good. Instead, quitting her 'try not to eat to much crap diet' sounded like a much better idea and it didn't get any more clichéd than a tub of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough Ice Cream and a movie or something, nothing romantic though, she truly wasn't in the mood for that.

How much she didn't want to cry, though the tears began to flow again slowly down her cheeks as she grabbed the tub and slammed the freezer shut. Trying to be strong in times like these always lead to her blaming inanimate objects, as she too violently grabbed a spoon and threw her butt on the sofa. Flicking through the TV channels like no tomorrow, everything on it looked like crap, though she ended up settling with 'Friends' which was bound to cheer her up at some point. Before long she was chucking down the ice cream and the contrast of small warm tears still fell down.

"Get a grip of yourself Lucy!" she thought, she hated that she was weak and got upset rather easily even when she knew it wasn't worth it "He's just a jerk! A big old jerk that has nothing better to do with his life other than to feel sorry for himself and take it out on others! Leader, "HA! What a disappointment!" she continued to rant to herself until she finally stopped sobbing and saw the damage she'd done to the ice cream and decided to put it away before she caused any real damage to her just about average figure.

What was a girl to do though? There really wasn't that much options. Back in the days of Campus life with Ashley and some other friends, she could always go to them for any advice, especially on any men she came across.

"Ashley" she thought "Should would know what to do" She really needed her friend right now; she always supplied her with the best advice, though this might be a little different to others. The sad fact was Lucy needed help, heck saving!

"Autobots" She thought, she remembered the fights and also the small knowledge Megatron supplied to her about them. She knew they opposed Megatron and his Decepticons, so maybe and only maybe, they would help her? The next problem would be finding them.

She slammed her fist onto the kitchen side and slumped over it trying her best to not cry again "What am I going to do?"

* * *

><p>Barricade sat in an alley way in one of the nearby towns watching the night go by, as every so often a person would walk past. He had to laugh at some of the reactions he received; being a police vehicle had the advantage of trust. Some humans would have one look at him and smile; one woman even waved and cheerfully greeted "Evening officer!" as she strolled by. If only they knew.<p>

It was times like that when Barricade wanted to show his true colours, after such a battle in Mission City a couple of weeks back his body was done resting and ready to get going again, the fight with Hound was in no doubt satisfying though Barricade is still disappointed he didn't get the killing blow.

He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, he really was so bored and knowing it might be two years before some real action kicked in made it all the worse. He looked over to the front passenger seat where Frenzy used to sit, he kind of missed the little bugger and his fast ranting, he got a little bit of a telling off from Soundwave for not taking care of him enough and this was little, Soundwave wasn't known for being a conversation maker, no matter what the situation.

He deeply sighed tapping harder at the steering wheel, he could go look for a fight, his holoform was also a cop so he could get away with beating the crap out of some human easier than others but it wasn't the same for him. Now the face of the Witwicky boy when he first transformed in front of him was an expression he would like to see again, that or the hint of fear in the human's eye Lucy he also got a little kick out of but once again it wasn't the same, she seemed to be quite acquainted with the whole Cybertronian form now.

She is fascinating in her own way though, maybe because beforehand Barricade never really had the chance to fully inspect a human female in their 'habitat'. When they had their little trip to the groceries she didn't say much to him other than "Sorry" and "Thank you", which he didn't care for though next time he would like to get more out of her. Some information on Megatron would be useful and Starscream would award him for sure.

Suddenly a few heavy drops of rain pelted onto his front window bringing him out of his thoughts and very soon many other heavier drops followed.

"Next time" he said starting up his engine and driving off, he couldn't take just sitting there anymore, there had to be something for him to do. Surely with the arrival of Hound there were also other new faces among the Autobots.

* * *

><p>Mikaela was glad Arcee agreed to let her ride with her, she noticed the femme had been feeling down ever since the death of Hound. Unfortunately she never had the chance to meet the bot, though if he was an Autobot, Mikaela was sure he was a great guy and ally. Everyone had been finding it hard to communicate with Arcee but Mikaela knew sometimes you just needed another girl to talk to no, matter how close your guy friends were, sometimes they didn't fully understand how girls worked.<p>

The pair hit it off pretty much straight away, once Arcee gave Mikaela a chance to let her speak for a few moments. They were both strong and confident in attitude and were on the same brain level most of the time. Mikaela was just glad that Arcee had finally started to open up more about her current feelings.

A crack of thunder soon roared over the dark skies, the weather had seemed a little grey, but neither was expecting a possible storm.

"Wrong time to take a ride maybe?" Mikaela laughed looking up at the gloomy sky

"Haha! Maybe so, we can turn back if you want." Arcee offered

"Hmmm…Let's see what happens, doesn't necessarily means it will rain."

"Okay, if you say so." Arcee said as she picked up speed and rushed in and out of the empty country lanes

Mikaela wished she could take the biker helmet off and enjoy the wind dancing through her long dark locks, but Arcee would kill her…and Sam too. She sighed out loudly at the thought of her new boyfriend, catching Arcee's attention.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked

"Oh you know, just life in general." Mikaela said popping out of her thoughts

"That bad?" Arcee joked

"Haha! No the complete opposite actually. Other than the few losses we have had over the past month, things are starting to look up."

"Sam?" Arcee caught on receiving a smile back

"No point swaying around it huh? And yeah Sam, it might be too soon to say but for now everything is perfect with us."

"Why do you say that? If everything is perfect why doubt it?"

Arcee made a fair point to Mikaela, if it was already perfect why won't it always be? Mikaela had to think for a second before she replied "Well…pretty much every other guy in my life has let me down, guess it's just habit to think he will too."

"If you think it he may. Mikaela we haven't known each other for very long but from what I do know about you, your life has flipped around thanks to Sam, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean how many other men in the world helped save the world from giant robot aliens." She laughed

"Exactly." Arcee giggled back

Droplets began to fall onto Mikaela's helmet and Arcee and quickly began to get heavier and heavier.

"Would seem it did want to rain…" Mikaela sighed "Sucks…"

"Sorry Mikaela, if I was a car like the others this wouldn't be much of a problem."

"Nah! You would still get soaked yourself, besides you can ride a lot faster than the others."

Arcee smiled within "Damn straight! Ok, I'll turn us around at the next turning."

* * *

><p>Barricade couldn't believe his luck, he went looking for an Autobot and there she was, Arcee, one of the Autobot's top scouts and she seemed to be alone. From what Barricade could see the figure could be her holoform, he wasn't too sure, but either way he was granted a fight. He transformed back into his vehicle mode and begun to pursue her.<p>

As quickly as he nearly caught up with the femme the quicker the just heavy rain became a storm as thunder crackled across the ebony sky, washing the lands surface with its dark colours, the shower creating a mist enabling Barricade to ambush the Autobot, and within seconds he went for the pounce.

Arcee didn't expect anything at first until suddenly her radar went awry from an extremely close pursuit, closer than she expected, as she looked with her mirrors to see Barricade in mid jump about to attack her.

"SCRAP!" she cursed as her back wheel got whacked extremely hard causing her to roll and bounce on the road and sending Mikaela flying in the air whilst pelting a scream.

To stop herself from rolling, Arcee transformed and skidded across the soaked road quickly coming to a forced stop. She had a very quick gaze into the dark sky to see Mikaela now falling back to earth. She had to catch her. Who knew what will happen if she doesn't. Arcee leapt herself of the road taking large strides towards Mikaela's direction. Barricade, noticing her attempt to save the human, also sprung to his feet in a charging action in order to stop her. Arcee was so close as she dived, with hands out, about to catch Mikaela. For a brief moment there was contact between the two as Mikaela felt herself hit Arcee's hands but soon quickly hitting the hard drenched road as Barricade pounded Arcee into the nearby cliff.

The quick contact was more than enough to break Mikaela's fall though, sure it still hurt when she did hit the floor but at least nothing was broken which she confirmed, as she swiftly got onto her feet and retreated to a safe distance, also throwing her helmet of. Whilst running, Mikaela reached into her pocket and called the Autobot base. There were a couple of moments with no contact but the familiar voice of Rachet soon aired.

"Good evening Mikae-" he said but was quickly cut off

"RACHET! We need help! A Decepticon has attacked, Arcee needs back up asap!" Mikaela demanded

"Backup is on the way! Hold tight!" Rachet confirmed, sending a signal to the nearest Autobots.

Mikaela hung up and watched in horror as Arcee was taking a beating from the much larger bot. There was nothing she could do to help her friend.

The cliff slam gave Arcee a disadvantage as Barricade repeatedly smashed her into it, causing it to crumble more and more. She forced herself to think as straight as possible and gripped Barricade's arm and used it as support to perform a kick in his face, sending the bot back enabling her to perform more kicks which lead to the bot stumbling from the lack of balance. Arcee soon realised the stormy battle was taking place with cliffs all over the country side, which could work greatly to her advantage in ending the fight. Charging towards the bot she equipped her dual fire arms and fired repeatedly and quickly, causing Barricade to stumble backwards, closer to the cliff edge. In one final blow, Arcee took to the air again giving him one last extra hard kick to the chest, which was more than enough to send the Decepticon off the cliff into the invisible roads below, which the rain mist hid.

Arcee was finally able to breath and relax in her victory and welcomed the cool rain to drench her head.

"That's gunna leave a mark" she grinned, feeling the pounding that Barricade gave her.

"Hitting two ladies huh? What a gentleman." Mikaela said running over, her coat now over her head sheltering most of her body from the rain "At least you kicked his ass harder back." She smiled.

"Of course, every bot should know damn well not to mess with me." Arcee winked back

* * *

><p>With a loud and painful smash Barricade hit the ground like an asteroid, creating a small crater around him.<p>

"Damn femme" he cursed lifting himself up and spitting out energon. Once fully up he said, "Wait till I get my hands on her and her little rat friend." He continued to growl to himself whilst he adjusted, until he heard an engine approaching.

The mist blocked his vision but before long head lights were visible, followed quickly by the sight of a yellow Camaro speeding towards his direction. How angry he was, at the fail of his attack, he was in no state to take on a second foe as well and with that he transformed and zoomed to safety.

* * *

><p>Within the speeding Camaro, Sam sat in the driver's seat gripping his seat belt tightly out of anticipation and frustration. He didn't want Mikaela to go alone during these times; it was only two weeks ago when Hound was killed by the Decepticons. It wasn't that he didn't trust Arcee he just would have preferred her to be with him. He sighed out loud catching Bumblebee's attention.<p>

"Don't worry Sam we are very close now, just a couple more minutes" he confirmed.

"Thanks Bee, I just, I can't believe I let this happen"

"It's not yours or anyone's fault, just unfortunate?"

"Yeah thanks Bee, no shit!"

There was a quick pause from the out burst "I am sure she is fine Sam. Sorry for not helping." Bumblebee apologised.

"No Bee, I'm sorry, So much has happened in such a short space of time and Mikaela, she makes it all so worth it the most. I would hate to lose her."

"Have you told her that?"

"No"

"How come?"

"How does cheese sound? And besides I can't seem to find the right moment."

"Well here's your chance." Bumbleebee said pulling to a stop, bringing Sam to the attention of a human figure and transformer standing in the rain.

Sam got out of the car as quickly as possible and ran towards Mikaela who welcomed him into a tight embrace.

"God, I was so worried." Sam whispered holding her tighter "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he frantically asked checking her

"I'm fine Sam just... soaked, can we please discuss this somewhere dry?" She laughed in a begging manner.

"Yeah of course! You ready to go Arcee?"

"Definitely" she answered, transforming into her bike mode and the two made their way to Bumblebee who welcomed them both inside.

"Thanks for coming so fast." Mikaela said, "Oh Bee! Can you reverse a little? My helmet is back there."

"No problem!" Bumbleebee replied and within a few reversed paces found the helmet and all four beings drove off, making their way back to the Autobot base.

Mikaela quickly picked up on the dirty look Sam was giving her and the cold stare and silence that combined with it. She didn't want to say anything at first but she knew whatever it was it would get brought up anyway.

"What?" she asked

"How can you be so calm, so OK about what just happened?"

"Because I'm fine, Arcee is fine. We have been through worse Sam."

"That's far from the point."

"How so?"

"I wasn't there to protect you."

"Protect me? Ok now I'm some damsel? There was a time without you, you know"

"There was also a time with out a giant robot alien species fighting on our planet and besides, you know that's not what I meant."

"Are you sure? Because it sounded an awful lot like you did."

"Yes! It's just all that has happened and to just lose you like that, makes it all seem like a waste"

Bumblebee cringed at the comment, he wasn't one for wooing females often but he knew for a woman such as Mikaela that was the wrong thing to say, she was sure to take it badly.

There was a pause as Mikaela had to literally bite her tongue and look from Sam to the streaming rain that created a waterfall which ran down the window beside her, helping her to relax. She couldn't believe the cheek of what he just said and the fact he had no idea of what was wrong in his sentence, fumed her more. She finally looked back at his confused face.

"Your starting to sound an awful lot like the others." She sternly said, then turned back away from him

Sam gasped in confusion before finding his words "What does that mean?"

"Have a think through so you can answer your own question. I'm done taking to you." She coldly said leaving Sam in even more confusion.

Before he had the chance to get a next finished word out, Bumblebee turned the radio on a slightly louder volume, hinting for Sam to shut up and to also ease the awkwardness. His first plan worked, but the tension around was so thick there were doubts that a saw could cut through it. He cared deeply for the couple and hated to see them argue like this, but he had to admit Sam could be an idiot at times. He himself even knew what Mikaela was referring to, but her own mate couldn't? Bumblebee sighed inside his thoughts; there was not much he could do and it really wasn't his business to do so anyway, he just hoped that his human master grew some common sense and thought more before he talked.

He, like Bumblebee and Mikaela were young though, all three had much to learn about the values of life and its obstacles. Though this was a task he hoped Sam would overcome quickly, there were only so many slips Mikaela would take from him until she washed her hands of it all.

* * *

><p>"Defeated by a femme Barricade? Classic." Blackout couldn't help but laugh at his companion "Seriously I thought you were better than that."<p>

Barricade growled at the remarks he was receiving from Blackout as he sat under one of the city's bridges, Blackout standing on the other end. Both were taking cover from any spectators and the continuing storm.

"The bitch got lucky and kicked me off a cliff." He defended back.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Blackout chuckled as he took slow strides under the bridge observing the graffiti that coated most of the original grey bricks, reminding him of an aspect which Barricade mentioned "So there was a human to?"

"Yep."

"You sure it wasn't a holoform?"

"Yes I'm sure! Most likely one of the rats from before"

"Witwicky?"

"No the femme."

"Ah, I suppose it makes sense. I can imagine Prime wanting to be as secret as possible and wanting to protect his new found human friends from the likes of you."

"What's that suppose to mean? You're a Decepticon too."

"It means; Fools like you looking for a fight."

"I'll have you know that you to helped bring that Autobot Hound down too!" Barricade said, whilst getting back on his feet and pointing a finger to Blackout.

"Yes, but that was a necessary attack. And if you didn't notice, he, like you, was looking for a fight as well…and look how that ended." Blackout explained gazing into his blade whilst reminiscing about the way it slit through Hounds throat "The last thing we need is for our numbers to go down whilst the Autobot's grow."

"I take that as you haven't had any luck with finding any others either?"

"Indeed. I haven't even heard from Starscream, the coward."

Barricade had to hold back a grin "Maybe he finally learnt his lesson?"

"Starscream? Never. I suspect he is up to something and I'm sure Lord Megatron does too."

"Only time will tell, won't it Blackout?" Barricade purposely let the grin slide catching Blackout's attention.

"Indeed" Blackout eyed him, he knew Barricade much preferred the lead of Starscream, but whether or not he actually knew of his whereabouts and plans was the next question. Starscream was not known for his sharing "I am going to report to Lord Megatron, stay out of trouble will you?" Blackout said, transforming and taking off.

"No promises." Barricade laughed, going back to his sitting position

* * *

><p>Even though it was much easier for Barricade to report to Megatron, due to being able to blend in easier, Blackout would rather do this one himself for many reasons. The main being he wasn't too sure if he could trust his comrade or not. He couldn't tell if he was playing with him or not due to his bad mood caused by the defeat. One should be careful though still and take it on himself just in case.<p>

Another important reason why he would rather report the incident to Megatron rather than Barricade was because a small idea sparked into his system whilst Barricade told the story. Whether or not Megatron could use it was a different matter, though it was worth a shot.

The address which Megatron gave them both soon came into view and Blackout spotted a very nearby larger building for him to land on. Luckily for him the storm clouded him enough for people not to notice. As he approached he knew it was time for him also to try out his human holoform. He landed as softly and quietly as possible and concentrated the image in his mind of which he studied many of male humans to create.

He braved a step out into the pouring ran and felt very surely its hard drops of coldness that slithered down his neck and quickly began to drench him. He looked at himself up and down.

"All seems good so far" he smiled and headed towards the exit

Once inside he was thankful to be out of the rain, it somehow felt so much more 'real' than being in his Cybertronian/Vehicle mode, though he did remember whilst researching, that humans had more senses than Cybertronian's. He walked down a couple of sets of stairs and soon come across an elevator, reckoning it would be quicker to take it. After waiting a couple of moments he was welcomed by a "ding" sound opening the doors to reveal a gold coloured box, surrounded by mirrors, with patterned red carpet that projected a loud but soft bump sound with his steps. He looked over to his left to see the buttons needed to leave and pressed the ground floor button, sending the elevator off.

Whilst the elevator motioned down he realised this was his chance to have a really good look at himself. He turned his head to be greeted by a pale face, with a light scar going diagonally on it, red eyes and thick hair black hair that nearly reached the bottom of his neck, this was longer than planned and maybe one day if it REALLY did bother him he would make it shorter, for now though it would do. He also noted he was thinner than he hoped he would be to as his grey avatar suit seemed slightly baggy on him and it seemed he should have tried harder when researching male human bodies, but this would do for now.

His head quickly turned back to the elevators doors as the same "ding" rang, to open them to an old short woman on the other side. She seemed a little startled at first when she lay eyes onto the towering drenched Blackout but quickly made her way inside to stand beside him.

The elevator was just about half way through the journey when he felt her eyeing him up and down which lead him to wonder if his disguise wasn't working maybe. Never the less he tried his best to ignore her presence until she spoke.

"Very wet outside isn't it?" she asked in a very aged voice

Blackout neither looked at her or said anything but the awkwardness of the question began to really thicken the atmosphere that made him want to twitch under pressure. He was tying to blend in though, so it was best to say something, right?

He took a breath and said in a monotone voice "Yes." And continued to wonder why humans said such stupid things at times...

* * *

><p>Lucy laid on her bed with her feet resting against the wall whilst gazing at the phone number on her hand. She kept questioning if it was too early to call or not, she only got the number today but he was obviously interested in getting to know her, so why wait.<p>

Suddenly a flash of lightning lit up the room followed by a roar of thunder and Lucy couldn't help but go over to the window to have a look at the weather that pounded against her window. She moved her blinds enough so she could see the outside world which was now in a hazy dark grey blanket. The weather has been hot and beautiful so far this summer and even this morning it was bright with not a cloud in the sky. She soon gazed into the distance to see the skyscrapers of Mission City staring back at her. She was happy things were nearly back to normal for most of the residents but it will always remind her of the certain Cybertronian in the room next door, who was most likely laughing his ass off to himself. The thought of Megatron made her violently close her blinds and lounge back on her bed.

She looked back at the number on her hand. "Fuck it!" she grumbled, grabbing her mobile phone off her side table.

As she began to type the numbers in she found herself slowly losing confidence. It had been while since someone showed interest in her. She broke up with her last boyfriend by the end of her first year at college, due mainly to distances, but also their hearts were more into their studies and she had two one night stands during her college years also, but they didn't really count, other than relief.

So now that she thought about it she hadn't had a real relationship for around five years and even then it was beyond far too early to say if anything would ever become of her and Jamie. She found herself staring at her phone for a couple of minutes her thumb stroking the call button.

"Don't be stupid Lucia, he's expecting you remember?" she sighed and pushed the button

It continued to ring for a while until it eventually went to the answer phone, where she was greeted by a familiar voice "Hey this is Jamie. Sorry I can't take your call right now but if you leave message, I will get back to you as soon as possible." Followed by a beep which caused Lucy to panic as she had no real idea what to say.

"Hi Jamie! It's me Lucia...Lucy.. Whatever eheh! So yeah, um, it's great meeting you today and if you ever want to go out, hang out, whatever! Just call me back! Okaaaay, byyyyye!" she nervously said and hung up "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she insulted to herself, banging the phone against her head which quickly came with a little sharp pain after. "Ouch" she whispered sitting up and rubbing her forehead.

She was happy she did it though and was rather proud of herself too. She hopped of her bed and made her way into the ensuite where she began to run a bubble bath and as she undressed, she couldn't help dance in front of the sink mirror, it was certainly an upper for the day.

* * *

><p>Megatron was in the depth of his mind when he received the transmission from Blackout asking permission for him to come over as he had a report. Megatron was not expecting a report anytime soon so he was intrigued of what it could be, though he did make it very clear to Blackout that he better not be wasting his time.<p>

That was ten minutes ago now and Blackout was already running five minutes late, though luckily for him Megatron was in a particularly good mood from earlier. He absolutely loved Lucy's reaction and the fact she wanted more just thrilled him ever so more, so much so he wondered how many buttons he could press until she exploded completely and broke. He smiled to himself; she was proving to be much more entertaining than expected.

There was a knock on the front door followed by two quick ones, which indicated to Megatron it was Blackout. He opened the door enough for him to come in and quickly closed it. Megatron observed his holoform and approved with a nod.

"What is it that you have to report Blackout?" he asked making his way to his spot by the window

"Lord Megatron, Barricade had an encounter with an Autobot earlier today, one of their femme scouts Arcee." Blackout explained

Arcee was a name Megatron recognised but he failed to see the importance of the news, the night two weeks ago was enough to declare more Autobots were coming to Earth. Megatron's silence was enough for Blackout to continue.

"There was a human with her also, the female with the Witwicky boy." This caught Megatron's attention.

"Continue" he eagerly said

"It would seem sire the humans are in the Autobots custody, which I believe could work to our advantage."

"That you are correct Blackout, good work for sharing this information."

"Thank you sire, when should we take action? I assume a kidnapping is the result?"

"Yes, but not yet, we are far too low on numbers."

"Shall we get back in contact with the Nemesis?"

"No, that would take far too long and I trust Soundwave is bringing his deadly little children along for when he arrives."

Blackout had a mental shiver at the thought of Soundwave's 'children', all were as mad as each other; Frenzy was hard enough to keep under control.

"Then what do you advice sire?"

"We will all keep scanning for any other Decepticons. Until then I will work on a little side project that will help us obtain my body"

"Side project sire?" Blackout wondered as he saw the cunning grin in Megatron's reflection

"Yes" he said with a hint of enjoyment in his tone "It is clear the Autobots have a soft spot for the fleshlings, trust them most likely. And what do I currently have in my possession Blackout?" Megatron asked as he now faced Blackout

Blackout was confused for a second but then remembered the female human who his master currently stayed with "A human." He answered

"Yes, it's about time she started to show any real useful qualities to me and this is perfect. We will use her as a mole, we need someone who can gain the Autobots trust and in time the fools will tell her everything we need to know."

"This is excellent sire, but how will we get her to the Autobots?"

"I was about to explain you fool!" Megatron sternly said receiving an apologetic look back "When the time comes we will organize a fake kidnapping which will purposely go wrong for us. We will 'kidnap' both Lucia and the Witwicky's female and propose a trade off for only one. Now this is where it will go wrong for us. We will purposely be defeated by the Autobots, Lucia will perform a little act to persuade them to let her stay with them and that is when she will get needed information to us."

"Such as the location of you body"

"Precisely."

"Though sire, forgive me if I ask. Why would Lucia do this for us?"

"Freedom." Megatron bluntly smiled, "I know she wants it more than anything, so I will offer it to her when the time is right, she won't refuse."

Blackout nodded in approval "When do you think we can put this in motion?"

"I can't say for the moment, first we need more Cons and second I need to gain Lucia's trust." Megatron paused and turned back to the window, leaning against it "You are dismissed; inform me of any new arrivals on both sides."

"Yes sir!" and with that, Blackout left the apartment.

Megatron couldn't believe how perfect this was all fitting in to; the unfortunate human was now the most fortunate for him. It seemed happy accidents do exist, some may even say destiny.

He was honest though when he said he couldn't say for the moment when the plan could take action, fortunately he can be patient when need to be, though his little trick on her earlier may have kicked it self back and slow the process down more. He sighed, he guessed the first right move was an apology.

* * *

><p>Lucy lounged in silence in her bubble bath unaware of the visitor and conversation that took place only a couple of rooms away. She had completely shut down the world around her, only concentrating on the aromatic smells around her and large amount of bubbles that slowly and gently swished and popped against her.<p>

"This looks nice." Said the deep voice leaning next to her, causing her to jump out of her skin.

She knew who it was immediately and prayed for the day when his sneaking up became predictable. Though looking at her track record so far that wasn't happening any time soon. She looked over to see the rather cute and innocent looking face of Megatron leaning his face on the bath tub whilst looking at her.

"It was" she grumpily mumbled but was thankful the bubbles covered her body

"That's not very nice to say is it?" Megatron chuckled.

"You would know about not being very nice." She said and looked away from him

He laughed again; he found her very amusing when she was grumpy "Are you still upset with me?"

"The cheek!" Lucia thought "Yes I am" she clearly said, putting her head high

"Aww, I'm sorry dear." He said

Taking Lucy by surprise she turned to face him "You're what?"

"Sorry." He smiled

Lucy tried her best not to blush or smile as he actually looked so cute when he was being sincere. She turned her whole body in the bath to face him, elbows now leaning over the tub "You mean that?" she gently asked

"Of course." He whispered back giving her nose a little peck with his lips "Forgive me?"

The blush was definitely back now and she couldn't look at him in the eyes "Yes" she timidly said.

"I am glad." He lightly chuckled playing with the few bubbles on her arms "As I said, this looks nice."

She giggled "It is. You should try one some day."

"Pfft I doubt it." He scoffed

"What? It feels great." She teased sinking herself slightly

"I'm sure it does fleshling."

"Hey! If your going to be nice to me, at least call me Lucy or Lucia!" she remarked

"My dear I will call you whatever I please, but if I had to choose I will certainly say Lucia."

"Ha! Reminds me of my mother."

"Well it is your name."

"Yeah, but I prefer Lucy. Lucia makes me sound stuck up my own ass."

"I do not understand that term much, but if it is what I think, it doesn't make you arrogant. A name alone can't achieve that."

"Maybe on Cybertron, but here I don't want to risk it."

"I would describe you more as ignorant, you're far from arrogant."

"Ignorant?" she said in a harder tone and unimpressed look "And I can be pretty arrogant if I want to be!" she couldn't believe she was about to defend a trait she didn't want to be labelled with

"Do continue."

"I'll have you know I was one of the top students in my Computer Science class!" she proudly said.

"With a piece of scrap like that laptop of yours?" he laughed.

She now gave him a cold look, the nice conversation they were actually happening gone sour thanks to Megatron, of course.

"Get out" she slightly growled and was surprised when he actually did get on his feet and began to leave

"Fine, but do remember Lucia; Ignorance is bliss" he grinned and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind leaving Lucy in an ironic bubble of different confusions.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes<strong>

It's finally hereeeee! I had some trouble with this one at first because I honestly had no real idea on what to write even with my notes by my side and was extremely worried that this was going to be my shortest chapter...thankfully inspiration kicked in and I found myself creating an 11 page chapter (still shorter than my average but is acceptable...I think)

I would love to thank my Beta reader Dorment for going through this and correcting my bad habits xD

I hope to get the next chapter up within a couple of weeks because from what I can see from my notes...it's going t be a long one...and PREPAAAARE! There is going to be some major, major fluff next time ;)

Keep the reviews coming as well guys! I honestly love them! They really keep me going and inspire me, so thank you all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Sam and Mikaela hadn't spoken much in the last week since the incident and it hadn't gone unnoticed by BumbleBee and new guardian Arcee. She felt guilty about the whole current scenario; if she had noticed Barricade sooner, maybe Mikaela and Sam wouldn't be having their recent quarrels which the majority of the time turned into much more heated arguments. Naturally everyone disagreed with her but feeling responsible for incidents had lately become such a common emotion for Arcee that maybe it was all she could relate to.

She sighed to herself whilst she tried to relax in Mikaela's garage. It was obviously a lot smaller than where she previously had been; in fact she was pretty certain in her Cybertronian form she would only barely fit and even then, that would be her crawled into a tight ball. It was perfect for her vehicle mode though and she could finally have some real peace and quite whenever she pleased, well, the majority of the time.

Mikaela's father came into the garage every now and then and that would only be to either check on tools or Mikaela herself. Independence was what Arcee truly admired about Mikaela and something she could relate to, even as a sparkling Arcee was a wild flower that went on adventures in the act and proof of independence. She does love the friends she has but she didn't want any of them to think that just because she was a femme, she couldn't handle herself, so her brawl with Barricade proved much. Most would assume it was a pride thing but that was far from the case with Arcee, who couldn't help but wonder if it was the same with Mikaela, who coincidently just opened the side door that joined the garage and house together.

"Arcee? Are you awake?" Mikaela asked, only popping half of her body through

"Yes, bit late for a school night isn't it?" she answered

"I know, but I can't sleep" Mikaela answered, now closing the door and sitting on the one step in the dark garage "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Arcee said, knowing something was troubling the teen, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

The question caught Arcee of guard as she slightly gasped in response. Out of all the questions in the universe Mikaela could have asked, she wasn't expecting this one. For a moment Arcee thought about the very few bots she ever had feelings for and only one came to mind...

"Once I did" she answered gently.

"Once?" Mikaela wondered gazing deeply at Arcee.

"It was a long time ago now, I'd rather not go too into-"

"Sorry! If you don't want to talk I'll just go back to-"

"No, no, it's fine Mikaela honestly!" Arcee reassured before Mekaela swiftly tried to leave the room

"Ok" Mikaela whispered making herself comfortable on the small step again. "What happened?"

Arcee took a deep breath readying herself "He died, during the war on Cybertron"

Mikaela swiftly placed her hands over her mouth to stop herself from gasping out of reaction. Regaining herself quickly she apologised. "I'm sorry Arcee."

"It's okay Mikaela, as I said, it happened a long time ago." She lightly smiled inside in an act of self comfort. "Why do you ask?"

Mikaela shuffled her left foot slightly feeling like a curious child again "I was just wondering. I don't, I don't really have anyone else to talk to about these things."

"What's wrong with your school friends?"

"I can't tell them everything, cause, you know!" she explained stiffly pointing at Arcee who got the gist.

It was true the two teens could not speak ever of any of the events related to the Transformers, even if it meant life crisis and quarrels such as Mikaela's and Sam's right now. The only other humans who knew were the few in the army and even then, who would she talk to? Mikaela didn't know any of them on a personal level. The only other human female was Sam's mother and Arcee could understand why Mikaela may not want to discuss this matter with her for a few reasons. Which only left Arcee. Not a human, but a now close friend and female. There really was little choice and Arcee was certain this was another reason why Optimus assigned her to be Mikaela's guardian.

"I understand Mikaela. I am assuming this relates to yours and Sam's current affairs?"

"You guessed it. I love him I really do... at least, I think I do."

"You can't think, you know." Arcee bluntly explained "You both have been through a lot but as a couple, you're still new, these things take time."

Mikaela just sat there for a moment, playing with her exposed toes as she thought it through "I suppose" she finally acknowledged, "I'm just worried he doesn't feel the same way about me as I do to him. He's already treating me like the others before him."

"Have you told him that?"

"No, but-"

"Then take the initiative Mikaela! You clearly want this to be an equal relationship, but to do so you've both got to work together. I have seen you two when things are working and to be honest with you, I think you both look great."

Mikaela couldn't help but smile brightly at the nice comment "You're right Arcee, I will talk to him tomorrow." She said, getting up from the seat which was beginning to give her butt and feet a chill. "Thanks again Arcee, I'm really happy you're here with me and sorry again for bringing anything up."

Arcee sighed slightly "Honestly Mikaela, its ok and on this note, I'm really glad to be here too."

Mikaela smiled again, "night", And left the garage hearing a "Good night" reply back from Arcee. She couldn't help but feel a sharp prick of guilt to what happened to Arcee's past lover, but she knew from the little time she has known the femme, she was not a fan of pity, just like herself. Whilst getting a glass of water and making her way back to her room, she promised to try and not ever bring the subject back on, some things are better left untouched and Mikaela was sure this was one of them.

* * *

><p>"Would I be pushing my luck?" Lucy wondered as she sat on the sofa next to Megatron who seemed to be currently relaxing with his head back on the sofa. Every now and then a gentle breeze would come in through the slightly ajar balcony door. The weather had thankfully been cooler since the storm, which did lead to a few more days of rain, and the breeze it rewarded after was wonderfully soothing as the weather tried to heat up again.<p>

A few strands of loose brown hair came tickling over her face and she quickly resolved them by tucking them behind her ear. She turned her gaze to the peaceful Megatron. He had been really relaxed with her lately, hardly raising his voice, but still letting the insults of her and the human race slide off his tongue every now and then. She wondered about the sudden change of attitude but feared if she brought it up he would become a complete asshole again. She would rather be left with her query than live with him again. Another stronger breeze came through, removing the lose hairs from their imprisonment and allowing them to mask Lucy again, causing her to huff loudly at the annoyance and also gaining a notice from the Decepticon leader.

"Trouble fleshling?" he asked, gazing at her with his strong red eyes.

"Huh?" she quickly turned finally getting the hair to obey and noticing the all too familiar stern eyes looking into her.

"I notice you keep having trouble with that long hair of yours, why don't you just cut it off?"

She gasped "Do you have any idea how long it took for me to get this length?"

"Should I?"

"Well, no, but, still I don't want to cut it!" she said ironically, now playing with the strands she had trouble controlling only a moment ago.

"I'm only teasing you fleshling, I like you hair." He announced closing his eyes again

She blushed 'There he goes with those compliments again!'. The last two weeks nearly has just been so different to the last month that she couldn't help but wonder, "Yeah, I doubt I would suit your style" she snickered, putting a hand through his silver toned hair and scratching his scalp.

Megatron opened his eyes yet again and stared at her but before he had the chance to say anything Lucy gently whispered.

"Shhh, just relax." And stroked him more, feeling his surprisingly soft thick hair move smoothly in between her fingers.

He quickly relaxed and closed his eyes again and even tipped his head towards her slightly, enabling her to also gently stroke the other side. She closed the space between them so she could reach him more, as she enjoyed this peaceful contact. It has been so long since she slid her finger through a male's hair, whether or not this counted as human contact she didn't care, she just enjoyed 'petting' him.

She concentrated her eyes onto his face which held the common scowl she accustomed him with. It was still there, defining his strong masculine features, but during these times she noticed it to relaxed.

'Maybe he realised there was no point being a bastard if he is to be stuck with me for god knows how long?', she wondered, relaxing her head nearby. 'Maybe human nature has rubbed onto him? Pfft! doubt actually!, He's far too stubborn for that! And even then not all people are good'. She rolled her eyes which soon fixed onto to his mostly grey muzzle that covered his jaw. She licked her lips; she really did have a thing for older men. She was a true believer in most men grew finer in age. She lifted her free hand and began to make her way to touch the stubble to when suddenly a loud vibration threw her off and alerting Megatron too.

They both set their eyes onto the coffee table which was the current resting place of Lucy's mobile phone. She shuffled over closer to the device, stretched her hand out and flipped it open, knowing exactly who it was.

She smiled; it was indeed from Jamie who she had been texting practically everyday since the voice mail. It read:

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about when you go all computer wiz kid on me. But maybe I would understand more if we meet in person, if you know what I mean ;) x"

She accidentally giggled out loud as the winking animated smiley amused her slightly, causing Megatron to raise an eyebrow which she failed to notice whilst she replied:

"Moving a little fast aren't we? Lol, x"

As she sent it, she was more than grateful that she decided to sign up for a phone contract that supplied her with a thousand free text messages. Who knew she would actually need it?! Another vibration went off quickly:

"Opps, didn't mean it like that! Sorry! What I actually meant was: you free for dinner some time this week? I know a nice cosy little Italian x"

Her smile was most likely stretching off her face now; finally he popped the first move question! She was beginning to get scared that she would have to do it. She couldn't help but ascend a girly squeal and wiggle from excitement but quickly came to a stop once the sound of Megatron's clearing throat came to her ears.

She looked over to see the confused face of his staring into her "What was that nonsense?" He asked.

She couldn't believe that she actually forgot about him for those few moments and knew she had to come up with something quick. She had a feeling the truth would not please him. "Just a text from a friend I-I haven't heard from in a while." She forcefully smiled.

"Oh really? That was quite a reaction, even for you?" he sarcastically said hardening his features though, it was clear he wasn't buying it.

"Re-really? He-I mean she just wanted to meet up at some point! It's just been so long!" she slightly lied, though she questioned herself for bending the truth. What did it matter? It wasn't any of his business anyway.

"You know that's not happening." He bluntly announced.

"Shit! Of course!" she announced in thought, not believing yet again that she forgot about Megatron's very existence. Was she that desperate for a hint of normal life again?

"Unless of course" Megatron hinted catching her attention "Barricade goes with you." He grinned knowing she wouldn't be pleased.

"No thanks." Lucy said the predicted unimpressed tone rewarding Megatron with a small chuckle as he knew she wasn't too fond of the scout.

She sighed quite loudly and curled up a little then gently threw her phone onto the coffee table that ended with a small slide. Megatron, not too long after, closed the gap which Lucy reopened between them and softly stroked her cheek with his index finger

"There is another way remember?" he teased.

Lucy shifted her eyes back and forth in a thinking manner, revisiting pretty much everything Megatron had said to her, when it suddenly hit her. "A game?" she asked in a whisper.

His smirk confirmed her answer "And I have the perfect one in mind. Wait here." As quickly as he vanished he appeared again leaving his room with the laptop in hand.

Placing it on her lap once she was comfy, the screen filled with symbols she had never seen before. She swung him a questioning look; she didn't understand what he was asking her to do.

"If you can decipher this I will allow you to do whatever you please with your 'old friend'." He cruelly smirked.

She studied the screen further hoping to make some sense from the curled shapes. At least she knew it was some kind of text now, Cybertronian she assumed, but she still had no idea where to begin.

"How do you expect me to do such a thing? Your 'games' are extremely unfair!" she complained.

"I thought you were good at hacking?" he teased further "Don't tell me your knowledge in technology is all but a bluff?"

"Far from it!" she sternly said "Fine! Have it your way! How long do I have?"

"Until you give up." He laughed leaving the sofa and made his way outside to the balcony.

She gave him an evil stare as he left, cursing to herself also. She took a deep breath and tapped the keyboard lightly; she would show him she was no bluff.

* * *

><p>It had been three days now and Lucy had not achieved anything in the task she was given. So many times she had been more than tempted to throw the machine, containing a part of Megatron's spark, out the window for it to plummet and smash onto the streets below, but she was certain Barricade and the helicopter would eventually find her and kill her, so she decided to not take the risk.<p>

So here she was now lounging diagonally across her bed with her face also flat on the mattress, computer in hands reach and a small pizza that had been forgotten. She had to cancel the date with Jamie till further notice, which disheartened her. She didn't want to give up but neither did she want to continue this torture. This was meant to be one of her expertise yet she still had no clue. She had tried everything in the book, but without knowing the language at hand, it seemed she wasn't going anywhere.

She felt the bed shuffle and looked up to see the serious Megatron gazing at the view her windows supplied.

"Give up?" he asked.

She groaned, throwing her face back into the mattress "For a being who likes games, he's certainly a cheater"

"Which is why I never lose." He smugly said.

"That's nothing to be proud of."

"Well at least I'm not in your position. So once again, give up?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"I would say so, I could offer my assistance maybe?"

Lucy shot her head back up from the mattress and eyed him "And why would you do that?"

"I just pity your inferior skills." He coldly said.

"Charmer as always. No thank you!" she huffed.

A loud chuckle came out as he laid himself on the bed "I'm just playing with you pet." He teased, then smacked her butt hard, receiving a yelp from the unexpected Lucy who turned her full concentration to him.

"What you do that for?!" she asked, now red and rubbing her butt away from him.

"It looked tempting, I know humans like to do it to each other, I can see why now, the sound is rather satisfying." He grinned.

She couldn't look at him, she was shy when it came to these things anyway but when you're a captive to a giant alien robot disguised as a human man, a handsome human man at that, it made it all worse.

She placed her hands on her face in order to hide "You-you don't just do it to anyone though" she whimpered.

"I know." He bluntly said, smacking her now exposed behind harder.

Lucy yelped even harder this time and nearly lost her balance from the impact, almost landing on Megatron. "That really hurt!"

"Aww, I'm sorry" he playfully lied now, rubbing her sore behind

"ST-STOP!" she cried stopping Megatron in his tracks "Wha-what are doing? Why are you doing this?" She now really couldn't bear to look at him

"I'm just making life more bearable for you fleshling."

"Well your not! You're, confusing me!"

"You and I both know you miss attention. If it will keep your mouth shut for the time I am stuck with you, you must let me insist." He darkly laughed

"I'm not a pet!"

"Pardon?" He playfully asked using his other hand to cup her chin and forcefully made her look at him.

She was frightened by his expression; she couldn't tell if he was simply mocking her still or was genuinely asking her with hidden rage.

"I'm not a pet" she whimpered.

He tsk her a couple times, forcefully pushing her forward using the hand that tightened around her ass. "You have been such a good little pet lately as well". He roughly moved his hand to the bottom of her spine and clawed her flesh, causing her to flinch and bite her lip; though this was nothing compared to what came next.

As she gazed fearfully deep into his crimson eyes a surge of electricity shocked through her whole body causing her to scream from pain. She was burning up intensely, she could feel it; her blood would literally start boiling soon. A fountain of warming tears was rushing down her hot scrunched face, followed swiftly by streams of sweat that began to cover her whole body.

"PLE-PLEASE MEGATRON! STOP!" she managed to scream out.

He smiled manically as the human before him begged for mercy. He missed this more than he realised, all those centuries of being frozen away from war had made him even more blood thirsty and now here he was with the ability of being physically cruel again, it felt so good, he didn't want to stop, for her agony gave him such twisted pleasure.

He clawed his other hand to the top of her back and the other even deeper and soon felt trickles of warm blood on his fingers and thumbs, he wanted to push her more.

"MEGATRON! MASTER PLEASE!" Lucy pleaded hoping being 'proper' to him would break the madness that shrouded his eyes. She knew her body couldn't take much more, as the consequence would surely be her body popping and spilling every where. She didn't want to die, not like this. A girl with no freedom in which no one knew of. To die alone? With the last of her strength she cried as loudly as she could "MEGATROOON!"

Everything went so quite. The contrast between the before and now was enough to disturb any one who witnessed the commotion. Megatron sat in the same position as before, leaning against the bed post and legs stretched out. The only difference now was the body of the human woman, Lucia, who was now collapsed on top of him.

The stillness was broken from the deep breaths Lucy began to take which quickly became sobs. As her body shook with the surprisingly quite cry, Megatron looked down onto her. She looked so pathetic to him, as she would to any other Decepticon at that, but he found himself pitying the poor girl slightly, maybe even a little regretful? He has never felt this way about any poor soul who happened to cross his path of monstrosity. Starscream for instance; the beatings he gave that Bot for a number of different reasons never made him pity him, he only ever stopped when he felt the crime was paid for and also he couldn't risk losing his second in command. However much of a fool Starscream was, Megatron required his air support and cunningness. So why did he feel different about this one?

In the sense of observing the situation, her assistance is no different than Starscream's; the only reason she is still alive is because he needs her and finds her somewhat intriguing. But something didn't sit right with him on that statement.

He growled to himself, a gesture that was becoming disturbingly common. He turned his gaze back to the sobbing life form. Maybe he was cross with himself because he nearly ruined his own plan... yes... that seemed to make some sense to him and decided to go along with it.

He lifted his hand that once attacked her soft skin now onto her head and combed her long natural chestnut coloured hair, a gesture which he enjoyed when given to him by her only a few days ago.

"Forgive me?" he gently asked.

The softness of his gestures convinced Lucy to look up at him slightly with blood shot eyes "Do I have a choice?" she whispered in fear.

He quickly gave a small grin in reply as it seemed she was serious and out of the small time they have been stuck together this is the most fearful he had seen her. "Sweet Lucia, of course you do." He smiled as his hand now went down to stroke her red face "Just be careful on which you choose" he wickedly added.

She snuggled into his leg slightly; even though he was the one causing her pain, any form of comfort was welcomed right now. He went back to stroking her scalp as he rather enjoyed the silk texture of her hair between his fingers, even though he didn't find humans attractive, he did however enjoy some of her features.

There he was thinking about her individually again. Maybe in fact he was being too soft on her, even though it was all an act to gain her trust for the Decepticon cause, he should maybe stop some of the gestures before it became a habit or worse... a need.

He went to move and go to the solitude of his room but Lucy grasped his leg before he even had the chance to get on his feet. The motion surprised him for only a few minutes ago he could have brought death upon the human. She didn't say anything but her eyes begged him to stay. He stared down into her pleading watery blue eyes, what was he to do? What did he want to do?

He lifted himself of the bed feeling disappointment in Lucy's eyes though he did not move at first. Everything was still again.

"Go clean yourself up. I will be with you shortly." He broke and left the room.

* * *

><p>Whilst in the bathroom washing herself up Lucy had a quick scan of herself in the mirror. She looked fine at the front but her back told a different story. Though it was nothing too serious she did have claw marks on both ends of her back that still leaked a little blood, the bottom one also actually had singed marks along with it that stung a lot on touch. Once she cleaned up the blood she went through the cupboard and luckily came across some antibacterial and skin healing creams. She soaked a couple balls of cotton wool before applying it over the slashes. Biting her lip she tried to get it over quickly whilst cursing mentally at how much the product stung. She soon after stroked the skin healing cream all over, the white substance was very cooling compared to the other before it.<p>

Once she was finished she couldn't help but stare at herself in the mirror. Even with the fresh splashes of water her face still gave signs of distress. She was no way near as red as before but her eyes were still heavily blood shot blossoming the natural blueness of them and the crimson veins did at least give of a strange but beautiful contrast. She didn't like it though for it was harder for her to hide any proof of her crying.

Retying her hair she realized she would also need new clothes as her current white tank top now had ten long red slashes at the back, she was sure she could get the stain out but it was still a nuisance.

"At least he didn't snap my bra" she thought, cheering herself up a little at the amusement of the thought.

Tracking back to her bedroom and going through her wardrobe it seemed to make more sense to get into pyjamas now and so settled with her light blue set that had cute little seahorses on the bottoms.

Once she had placed the pizza in the fridge (as she was a strong believer in not wasting food), she found her self snuggling on her bed with the blanket wrapped round her. Megatron said he would be back shortly but who knew what shortly was to him for it has been nearly Forty-five minutes all ready. Even though it wasn't even that long at all in normal retrospect but this was a being that was frozen for thousands upon thousands of years, so the time he would be back could be any time. Lucy wished she took a shower, knowing that nearly half of that time was her now curled up in bed. Her eyes were beginning to become very heavy and if Megatron didn't appear soon she knew for sure she would fall into slumber. The world around soon became a fade of light and dark as she tried to control her eyes

"Why did I think this was a smart idea?" she gently yawned, getting cosy when expecting someone or something was never a good idea, Lucy just found herself giving into the temptation of comfort too often.

Before she even realised, the power of sleep eventually took over, washing her away from the world that early evening and leaving her unaware of the vibrating from her phone, informing her of a new message, which was now seen by the Decepticon leader first.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

Here you go my lovely readers! A new chapter! Sorry this is one of my shorter ones but there is reason to this xD Originally this was going to be my longest chapter, but I came to realize it would be to long. So I have decided to split the events that are about to take place in half! O0o0o0oo0o the next chapter has some goodies I know you have all been waiting for (keke)

I will try and update soon though I am back to uni within a week so very very busy busy busy times are ahead, but I promise I won't abandon you and I will finish this story, just keep the lovely reviews coming, honestly guys they are my fuel and I adore every single one of them!

Big thank you to my Beta reader again and I hope to update soon! Chow!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Lucy awoke the next morning feeling quite well rested. It took a moment to sink in but she quickly realised she feel asleep unwilling before Megatron had a chance to speak to her, that was all she needed for him to be furious and uncontrollable again. Without even thinking it through she leapt out of bed and raced to Megatron's dorm and knocked frantically on his door until he answered.

A surprisingly tired looking Megatron soon appeared at the door "What is it human?" he grumbled

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I wasn't meant to fall asleep!" she quickly outburst "Please don't be pissed!"

"Human…I am more 'pissed' by you making a racket at this time in the morning; this is far too early for your standards."

"Huh?" she thought for a second turning to the clock seeing that it hadn't even chimed six am feeling like a buffoon, she had to wonder why was she always making her grave deeper "Sor-sorry...I didn't think this through…"

"Clearly" he said very unimpressed

"Ummm…I'll you leave to go back to sleep then?" she timidly asked

"We are both online now it would be wasteful to return to slumber" he said walking past her and making his to the kitchen "Besides we have quite a few hours to catch up on due to your lack of will."

She sighed, true she wasn't meant to fall asleep but how many people actually felt okay after a receiving god knows how many milliamps through them. She timidly trailed behind him until he came to a stop and tapped his claw like hands against the kitchen surface the other rubbing his eyelids. Even though Lucy would never mention it, it seemed shockingly that Megatron was actually not a morning person; she sniggered quietly at the rare cuteness and decided to put the coffee machine on for both him and her, even though she knew such things such as caffeine had no effect on him she learnt by now he enjoyed the taste of most of the Earth goods which she offered.

Once the beverages were complete and she placed his coffee beside him and slipped onto the kitchen side opposite, dangling her legs anxiously as she waited for him to respond to his earlier statement.

The coffee remained boiling in her hands as she circled her finger tip on the outside of the mug begging it to cool so that she had something to do in the awkward silence and then finally he spoke.

"It's clear you are struggling alone fleshling and I am once again offering my assistance."

She gazed up and ceased the circling, his back still facing her. She hated it when he spoke like that collected yet…twisted, and after last night she wasn't sure if she could trust him. The very thought made her shiver.

"And why would you do that?" she asked

He turned to face her leaning against the side a devilish smile on his stubble face "Because you would hate to miss dinner with Jamie now wouldn't you?"

The sudden remark nearly made Lucy realise her mug. She tried to stay stern but her eyes gave her away as they almost seemed to quiver under her glasses.

"How does he know?" she fearfully wondered "There's no possible way…surely?"

He still gazed at her with a mischievous grin knowing he had hit a weak point "Well Miss Lucia Patchman? Did you really think you could hide something from me?"

She bit on her bottom lip as the nerves got to her "No…" she hesitantly said "It's just how did you-"

"Know? Simple my dear, you would think one as paranoid as you would keep an eye on her possessions?" he slyly said revealing her mobile from his pocket

She immediately gasped and lunged straight for the phone spilling drops of hot coffee on her pyjamas that seeped through to her skin, Megatron was far too quick for her though and raised the phone out of her reach "Ah, ah, aah." He teased "You should know I don't appreciate little secrets Lucia, I have a reputation of dealing with them…wickedly, especially to those who I no longer have a use for." He said whilst stepping towards her "Fortunately for you…" he was now awfully close; between her legs, arms trapping her as they towered beside her and face nearly touching her ear, his cold metallic breath nibbling her earlobes as he purred "…I still have use for you."

The unknown scheme made her cringe as she couldn't decide whether she wanted to know or not. She heavily gulped "What do you want?"

He pulled his face away and greeted her with a smile showing off his sharp teeth "Nothing for now. If anything let me do something for you, in fact I insist as a sincere apology."

"Sincere apology?" she muttered confused once again by his switching attitude

"Would you like to know my three gifts to you?" he specifically asked and she gently nodded back gazing into his red eyes hoping to find a clue "Your first is I will teach you how to hack Cybertronian technology and once you have pleased me with your effort I will allow that…date of yours."

Her eyes shorn with joy and her lips stretched across her face in an awkward but booming smile she tried to hide as he presented her rewards "And my third?" she curiously asked in a sweet tone and puppy dog eyes hoping he would fall for it

"Patient pest, you will receive it in time." he answered her smile becoming a thoughtful pucker off the lips and brow; he chuckled at her remark "Come now there is much to be learnt." He gently took one of her hands in assistance to help her down from the counter and strolled them into the living room, it was going to be hard work that involved a lot of patience's and tongue biting but Megatron was determined to make this work no matter the cost.

* * *

><p>A little just over a week past and Lucy didn't know how but she did it, but with the assistance of Megatron by her side and after long days and nights she had finally manage to conjure up the basic knowledge to hack some Cybertronian technology and even pick up on some of the language when written, speaking was impossible for a Human Being to ever achieve though as when Megatron showed her it sounded like futuristic gears and wubs toned to different pitches.<p>

"Yep that was never going to happen." She thought to herself as she slipped the final gold ear ring on whilst replaying the sounds in her head, hearing it reminded her of how bizarre and horrifying her life was at the present time and it proved how use to Megatron she was to the point where a majority of the time she forgets his a robotic alien war lord. She sighed, life was never going to be simple again, how could it? But she was least thankful she has been rewarded early.

She shook her head out of such thoughts, not tonight! This was her first time out in a while and it's been even longer since she had last been on a date and she was determined to make the most of it.

Slipping on some plain black heels she quickly tipped her way to her full body mirror having one final look before she made haste. She didn't want to over do it but she wanted to look nice still, what girl didn't for the one they liked? She resorted to a little black dress look which had a slight puff to it; hair tied up in a bun but fringe still down, contact lenses and light make up with some red lip stick that gave her lips a tang.

She sighed once again certain she was actually in fact over doing it for a first date it was to late to change now and Jamie would be at the bottom of her apartment block any second. With a last squirt of perfume she swiftly grabbed her bag and coat and made her way to the exit, heels echoing through out the apartment sounding her departure. As she opened the front door a strict voice said behind "Don't be to long, I want you back by midnight."

She took the hard voice of Megatron in knowing he meant what he said, he seemed not to keen of letting her out at all as he had been resentful all day but this was his decision or in his words 'prize' to her. She stepped out of the apartment and closed the door, its bolts thundering down the empty halls. In normal times it meant nothing but being out in the hall alone and the door to her prison shut behind her, she almost could scream and danced from happiness but instead choose a delightful smile and hum as she paced quickly to the elevator.

When she eventually got out side she saw a cutely handsome Jamie leaning against his blue car dressed in dark grey jeans, white shirt, blazer and smart shoes; seemed she wasn't the only one putting some effort in.

The opening of the apartment door alerted Jamie of her presence and both beings illuminated smiles when their eyes meet.

"Wow, you look amazing." He praised

"Thank you" Lucy blushed making her way towards the car "You look dashing yourself."

"Haha, I tried I tried." He sniggered opening the passenger door for Lucy then ran to his "So little Italian it is?"

"You did say it's nice." She smiled as they drove

Even though she might have ruined her hair slightly, Lucy just had to have the window open not caring at least of the slight chill

"Aren't you cold?" Jamie asked

"Nah, I like the fresh air. Does you good." She replied taking in all the air she could, it felt so good to be alive again.

* * *

><p>Jamie wasn't joking when he said it was a little Italian, it was probably one of the smallest restaurant Lucy has ever been to but it's size was what gave it it's charm as the outside reminded her of the Little's house in Stuart Little…just even smaller.<p>

Jamie opened the cute blue door for her as they entered and Lucy let out a small gasp as she took her surroundings in. The whole place was dazzling in welcoming warm tones created by the fire place and candle light, a romantic tune played on a piano kissed the air; the tables were a gorgeous dark oak with matching chairs and the kitchen was barely visible through a long thin gap on the far wall though it was enough for the magnificent smells to escape and tease tender noses.

Once she was relaxed she noticed nearly all the tables were full and the ones that were free had a little reservation note on, she looked up at Jamie puzzled "Are we reserved?"

"Of course, we would have no chance getting a place other wise." He laughed "Don't worry we're covered." He winked then sliding his hand into hers

The sudden contact caused her to blush but she did not deny her happiness as the butterflies fluttered in her stomach making her feel like a school girl again, she supposed after five years feelings such like this would blossom stronger.

They elegantly strolled to the front desk where they were greeted by a young pretty blonde woman in smart clothes worn with a pleasant smile.

"Good evening, welcome to Little Italy!" she greeted "Do you have a table reserved?"

"Uh yes, Mr. Jamie Nolan." He replied and she quickly skimmed through the diary

"Yep! Table nine, if you would follow me please." She picked up three black menus, two embossed with silver writing stating 'menu' and lead them to the left side of the room pulling both chairs for them both to sit "Would you be interested in our wine menu?"

"Yes please." He answered and the waitress handed him the third menu "Do you like white, red or _Rosé__?" he asked Lucy_

_"__Red please"_

_"__That's my girl. May we please have two bottles of Amarone?" He ordered to the waitress _

_"__Certainly sir, your waiter Andrew will return with them. Have a good evening." She smiled_ and clicked of with her heels

Lucy was stunned "Two?" she reacted with wide eyes

"True me we will need it." He simply grinned "Besides it looks like you need it, what with you being busy with work all the time and that…flat mate of yours, how is he?"

She couldn't believe it. The wine wasn't even here and Megatron had already somehow sneaked into the conversation "His fine…" she sighed

"Are you sure?" he asked honestly not believing her "Because I won't lie when I first meet you both I couldn't help but wonder how you ended up with a guy like him…not that I think his a jerk or anything, it's just…" he rubbed the back of his neck as he tried his best not to offend either her or Megatron "…You're so different."

"Ended up with?" Lucy caught on "Did you think we were together?"

"No no, not exactly…well at first because he sent of a protective vibe around you, but you quickly confirmed it wasn't true."

"Protective vibe?" Lucy laughed to herself "If only you knew Jamie…if only you knew" she continued to answer "Well as you said we're very different, to say the least."

"Then how did you even end up with him as a room mate?"

She honestly didn't want to talk about this. Her first time away from the beast and yet he still somehow appeared in her life, honesty was the best policy "Jamie can we please not talk about this?" she pleaded

He looked at her slightly confused but the remark but her shining blue eyes was enough to know it was making her uncomfortable "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Though he couldn't quite get why it did and he noted he would possibly bring it up again in the future when they were closer "So uh…guess we should look at the menu?"

The change of conversation immediately eased her as a delighted glow replaced her frustrated one "Yeah I'm starving." She giggled as she opened up the black leather menu that tempted her with so many delicious choices, ranging from pizza to salads, though the pasta dishes always caught her attention the most in Italian cuisine.

"Anything in practically meet your fancy?" she asked peering over the menu

"Yep! A Carne Piccante Calzone, easily. What starters would you like by the way?"

She placed her attention back to menu and gazed at the many choices of starters, all tingled her taste buds "I don't really mind, I'll eat anything right now."

"You sure? Very well, does marinated olives and a bread board sound good to you?"

"Divine" she smiled just as the bottles of wine arrived on a small trolley in iced buckets

"Your wine." said Andrew the new waiter "Are you interested in ordering?"

Jamie gazed at Lucy silently asking if she was ready and she nodded back with a smile returned "Yes, may we have for starters marinated olives and the bread board. For my main I shall have a Carne Piccante Calzone."

"An excellent choice sir and for you mame?"

"Oh! May I please have the Penne Al Pollo…Zaffe…Zafferano? Is it?" she stuttered and blushed at her poor attempt

"Al Pollo Zafferano yes mame, very good. So that's for starters marinated olives and the bread board, a Carne Piccante Calzone and a Penne Al Pollo Zafferano?"

"Yes that will be all." Jamie confirmed

"Excellent , your meals shall be with you shortly." Andrew smiled taking off to the kitchen

"You must be hungry? Calzone's are huge you know?" Lucy commented

"Naaah! Their fine always room for dessert after." He laughed opening the first bottle of wine catching Lucy's attention and nerves

"Are you trying to get me wasted?" she joked

"No" he generally replied "Don't worry the food will help keep you sober."

She nervously laughed trying to hide her doubt, she was usually fine with alcohol but it had been so long since she last had any especially wine, but maybe he was right, she was probably over reacting.

* * *

><p>She didn't overreact at all. By the end of the first bottle she was as tipsy as one could be and by the end of the second one she was floating in fits of giggles and ideas, one exciting her extremely.<p>

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Jamie asked holding onto a skipping Lucy "You already seem a little…dazed…"

"Of course I am! Come ooooon whilst were still young, let's party!" she cheered

Whilst half way through dessert Lucy's intoxicated mind filled her up with everything she had been meaning to do for a while and due to her recent troubled times fun was at the top of the list.

"It's been so long since I last went night clubbing! I'm so excited! I just want to dance Jamie, you know just dance the night away." She continued

"Well if that's what you want to do and hey we're doing it." He replied not to keen on the idea, it wasn't that he didn't like clubs; he also liked to dance and let of steam some times but the fact that Lucy was already very tipsy he knew he would have to keep an extra eye on her just in case she got herself in trouble.

Before long they were lining up outside a building glowing in purple, pink and yellow neon lights, the bass of the music quaking the small street.

"Now Lucy seriously, are you sure you don't want to go home?" Jamie asked one last time

"Yes damn it! I told you I was a college student this is nothing new to me." She sharply replied and Jamie could do nothing but sigh and believe her as he paid for their entrance.

The inside was an impressive size of two floors that combined as one tall room, different shades of blues with silver and a glass cylinder window that lay above the dance floor displaying the starry night sky. With excitement Lucy was already dancing and singing along to the music whilst they both made their way to the bar.

"What do you want to drink?!" Jamie asked into her ear as the music over powered

"Double Vodka and lemonade thanks!" she replied still dancing

There was no way Jamie was getting her a double so he secretly asked for a single and a beer for himself. When the barman returned Lucy quickly caught him "Oh! Oh! Two Sambuca shots please!" and Jamie could only give her an arch brow "Come on! It's fun, not a pussy are you?" she childishly teased lighting up Jamie's mood

"Not at all, 'challenge' accepted." He laughed as the barman poured the shots.

Once complete the two chinged their shot glasses together and threw the hot clear liquid down their throats after Lucy immediately grabbed her other drink and began drinking "Come one let's dance!" she squealed as she pulled him along to the centre dance floor.

Before long both had finished their other drinks (which Jamie disposed of to the side) and continued dancing, Lucy being from heavy tipsy to just plain drunk as her balance was starting to loosen and after a third time when her heels waddling of to the left Jamie had no choice but to help her balance by holding onto the her waist.

"Do you not think it's time to go home?" he asked concerned as he gazed into her eyes

"No please! I don't want to, I'm having such a good time." she begged staring back into his very dark eyes that could almost be considered black

He tightened his grip around her pulling her closer to him, he didn't know what was going on with her but she was in dire needs of comfort which he wanted to supply. They began to draw their faces closer their noses soon gently touching and their breaths colliding and twisting together until the plumpness of their lips sweetly touched and they generated a soft long kiss.

* * *

><p>As a bouncer of the club stood outside taking in the now warming night air as he was approached by a figure.<p>

"Can I help you officer?" he asked questioning none other than the Decepticon Barricade

"Yes. I am looking for this woman by the name of Lucia Patchman." He explained pointing at her in a photo of herself and Ashley from a couple of years ago, Lucy not looking to different other than her hair being shorter "She was last reported here and I need to take her into custody."

The bouncer studied the photo and then called into his handheld transceiver "We have a possible police suspect in the building can Wendy and Robin please report to the entrance." He clicked out "They will be here in a moment officer."

"Excellent." Barricade slyly smiled

Around thirty seconds later the two other security members appeared at the entrance.

"This woman by the name of Lucia Patchman was last seen here, could you both please find and escort her out to this officer." The bouncer said handing the photo to them

"I shall do it my self." Barricade insisted

"Sorry sir but unless it's an emergency I think it's best you stay out here…you know, so we don't cause a ruckus." The bouncer explained with a relaxed smile

Barricade tried his best to hold back his growl as the thought of a human telling him what to do boiled his blood "Very well…" he grunted

"No problem we will report back soon." Said the female officer and both went back inside to search for the unaware and innocent Lucy

* * *

><p>The kiss broke and everything seemed magically silent as the bass didn't hit their ears as they both stared deep into each others eyes, after a moment they both softly collided again into another deeper kiss, Lucy wrapping her arms around Jamie's neck and he squeezing her. They pulled away again looking at each other.<p>

"I…" Lucy said "I feel sick…"

Jamie broke into a humorous smile and rubbed her forehead gently with his "Shall I take you to the bathroom?"

"No…I just want to sit down."

"Okay." He said leading her off the dance floor into a corner that luckily had an empty high table. He lead her gently to it securing her to the seat, rubbing her hands in comfort "I'll be right back, I'm going to get you some water." She nodded gently in reply and watched his feet disappear from below her as she concentrated on the floor that flicked different colours.

She suddenly heard a loud male voice call her which didn't belong to Jamie or any one she knew "Lucia Patchman?" she looked up to see two approaching bouncers "You have to come with us."

"Wha-why?" she asked

"No questions, come on get up!" the female bouncer violently said harshly pulling Lucy to her feet and guiding her to the exit

Lucy had no clue what was going on, true she was drunk but even in this state she was certain she did nothing wrong. The fresh night quickly hit her bare skin as she realised they lead her out to the streets.

"This is the woman you're looking for?" the female bouncer asked

"Yes that's her, I will take her from here." Said a low voice that she did recognised and dread, looking up she saw Barricade looking at her with his scary smile and she couldn't help but scream in reaction

"NO! Please, please! Don't let him take me!" she begged struggling to get out of the bouncers grip which only tightened around her wrist as she violently shook "No! No! Please!"

"Do you need assistance officer?" The original bouncer asked as Barricade now had her in his grip, arms twisted and dragging her to his police vehicle

"No." he sternly said dragging and then throwing Lucy to the back seats with out a single sweat

Once in his own seat and vehicle speeding through the city he chuckled "You've been a bad girl Lucia and Lord Megatron is not pleased."

* * *

><p>Before she knew it Lucy found herself in her apartment elevator with Barricade who returned his strong grip on her wrists. She now had the sniffles from crying and her eyes stung from her makeup watering and before long the horrifying ding of the elevator assured their return and Barricade continued to drag her down the corridor his speed being difficult for the intoxicated girl in heels.<p>

She heard her door being unlocked and opened as Barricade found her keys in her bag, throwing it then her in and slamming the door behind and walking away.

She didn't want to look up, she was far to frightened for she has angered Megatron once again. She thankfully gained control of her sniffs as the silence was too much and all she could do was squeeze her hands.

A large tight hand soon had its grip around her neck as she was slammed against the front door; a pathetic yelp escaped her mouth.

"What did I tell you?!" a furious Megatron growled

"I'm sorry" she desperately tried to say as his hand tightened around her throat

"I told you to be back by midnight and you even failed that? I show you sympathy and THIS is how you repay me?"

"I…I didn't know…I'm sorry…" she tried so hard to breath but her airwaves were blocked now "Please…I really didn't know…" she could feel herself turning blue as he raised her higher of the ground, her heels falling off from the struggle and with one last tightened grip he threw her onto the ground and she slid across the wooden floor the contact hurting and sickness returning as she took harsh deep breaths.

Before she had time to fully gain her breath, Megatron lifted of the floor via gripping the back of her neck and forcing her to stand sturdy and look at him, flaming angry eyes gazing terrifyingly into hers.

"You stink of another human…him in fact! What have you been up to?" he growled in her face

"You knew I was with him...you were the one who let me go." She whimpered

"I did not give you permission to get intimate, you are mine!"

"Why…? I just want to have a normal life again…I don't understand" She began to cry "I know it's my misfortune but…I just can't accept my fate! When someone finally starts to take notice of me again for being me I end up at the same time getting into the middle of this! THIS! Which I had no idea even existed a couple of months ago!" her tears were falling hot now and eyes began to sting again "I-I don't want to be alone anymore…"

Megatron's grip at the back of her neck loosened and turned into a light massage, how much he wanted to punish her for being so weak and disobedient, but yet…a small part of him pitied the human girl, even related and desperately wanted to comfort her.

The soft flesh which he squeezed felt so good and delicate to his system as he was still not use to such a soft texture, nothing like it existed on Cybertron. He cupped his free hand to her face the crying woman now looking back at him as he watched her tears again like he did when he first arrived remembering their warmth…and that of her lips as a single drop traced them…how he longed to taste them again.

Surrendering to temptation he kissed his cold lips against her warm salty wet ones, he planned it to be quick but the hunger within was far stronger as he immediately kissed her again but harder.

Lucy wide eyed and intoxicated couldn't understand what and why it was happening but the over whelming feeling in her gut exploded into something beautiful and blossoming and it comforted her heart. Moving her hands through his hair she kissed him and influenced the kisses to grow hotter, deeper and faster, their tongues soon colliding in a heated dance.

Megatron slammed her into the nearby wall and picked her up from her bottom which he so enjoyed touching not to long ago. She wrapped her legs around him and subconsciously began to grind against him and even though he had no idea why she did it there was no deny how good it felt.

Flesh was all he could think about…he wanted more of her flesh. Moving his lips away he began to kiss, lick and bite her chin to the top half of her breasts when suddenly the stench of the human male Jamie came to his senses again and he growled upon realisation that he had touched her. Tightening his grip he carried her to her bathroom as she continued to kiss and snuggle areas around his lips blissfully unaware as he turned the shower to a chilled temperature stepping them both inside.

The cold contact of the powerful water drops shocked Lucy as she yelped the instance it touched her skin and drenched her clothes "Megatron! What are you doing?"

"Cleaning off that insulting stench." He muttered into her lips as he returned to eating them again

She tightened herself around his also drenched colder body the contact making her shiver but the hunger and lust that surrounded their passionate play influenced by the alcohol kept her going to want more, so much more.

She moved her slippery hands from his dripping silver hair and traced gently with her finger tips down his into his shirt caressing his broad developed shoulders. Replicating her passion he to began to explore, he slid his tensed hands under the thin fabric that was her underwear and squeezed her soft bottom more rewarded with satisfying moans that she kissed with.

As he continued to harshly caress her he began to feel something warm emerge close by and a strange hardening feeling from himself that began to make his pants uncomfortable, whatever it was it made his hunger and curiosity grow.

The heat soon became clear of direction as it massaged his finger tips and quickly he balanced her on the bathroom wall with one arm still squeezing and her tight legs thankfully keeping her up, he took his spare hand to the area of heat and was soon greeted by warm moisture on female lips.

He gently pinched the two lips earning a loud high pitched squeal that he found adorably arousing and wanted to hear more of. As he rubbed all over her most private area he soon slipped upon her centre where the main heat was blooming from. His curiosity was powerful and he slid one of his long fingers within her depths, her moans violently escaping her panting lips and his harden self becoming more excruciating as he too began to grind harder against her and soon slid a second finger in picking up the pace as he entered in and out.

"…Megatron…" she panted over and over "Don't stop please…please I'm so close, I'm so close."

Megatron who was now also biting her exposed neck with his sharp teeth was driving her of the edge as he quickened and deepened his pace "That's it femme…scream…scream my name." he purred

"Meg-Megatron!" she obeyed about to hit her climax "Oh my god! Oh my god! Megatron!"

She tightened around his fingers as he felt warm thick liquid cover them, her grinding stopped and the grip around his waist loosen but she panted rapidly into his shoulder. The cold shower was now taking effect on her as her small frame began to shiver again and after a thick moment of silence he turned the shower of and stepped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom where he gently placed her extremely dazed form.

They were both soaked though this was no problem for Megatron but for Lucy it was a different matter. He returned to the bath room and grabbed the closest towel and once back in the bed room he noted he had to remove the dress and under garments first and hastily proceeded to, disciplining himself not to get aroused again no matter how much he wanted to touch her again he would never stoop down to such a low level when a femme was sexually defenceless. Like any other person on their first time he had trouble of unhooking her bra…at least that's what he thinks they are called but eventually got round the obstacle. He lastly untied her worse excuse of a bun now from all the action and began to dry her of as much as possible until satisfied, he would have also looked for something for her to wear now but he had no real idea where she kept her clothes and frankly felt like he done enough.

Pulling the blanket back, he guided the already half asleep girl to her pillow and placed the cover back on top once she looked comfy. Turning off all the lights he observed her shadow figure once last time before vanishing into his own realm, a lot needed to be considered.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

****I promise you this is not a dream...Yes, I finally updated! Even though uni is incredibly demanding this year all of your reviews, favourites, follows and messages inspired me to eventually write this up. Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO INTERFACE!...well on the 11th of November anyway, but I honestly can't believe this story is a year old now and only 10 chapters have been written...opps.

Even though I didn't let my proof reader know I hope you don't mind hun that I went and uploaded this without sending it first, I promise I will with the next chapter which will be up around Christmas time!

Anyway guys I hope you enjoyed the limes in this chapter and things are going to start getting a move on from here on, so until next time take care!

**Please reviiiiiew!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Lucy frantically padded her fingers on the steering wheel of her car, waiting in the dark grey dusty car park that was practically abandoned by the public. Her nerves were going berserk. She just wanted to get this over with but unfortunately, she had no idea how long this task would take and also if her acting skills could pull her through this.

* * *

><p>It began not too long after their little shower incident and their silence committed an agreement to not ever mention it again, not that Lucy remembered most of it any way. In fact it all came in lines of fuzz and fog after the restaurant with Jamie, who she now choose to ignore no matter how much it stung.<p>

She decided it was the best for both of them, especially him. The way things were turning out, he would quickly become more involved than he already unknowingly was. She ignored everything he did; from texts, to him personally knocking on her door which involved her hiding either in her bedroom, or crouching by the kitchen counter. He even had some apology flowers sent to her which only burnt more because the poor man thought it was him that did something wrong, when it was in fact her. She just had to throw them away immediately for they only stabbed her more.

Eventually as the weeks past the messages slowed down and then finally came to a halt, it had been six weeks since the last attempt. Lucy was relieved but hurt at the same time as he must now think she was nothing but a heartless bitch that used him for a good time, which was far from the case.

Not too long after, she found her self crying in her bed one night whilst she tried to sleep. True she and Jamie hadn't known each other for long but it was clear there was something sparking between them and she knew if none of this messed up robot alien business was going on, she and him would have stood a chance and possibly have a bright future together.

That was the one and only time she cried though, there was no point picking fallen petals, what's done is done. She decided to keep a distance to the rest of the world as much as possibly as well, but also enough not to raise an eyebrow. Luckily she didn't go out with the few friends she had anyway as she would much prefer a night in with just PJ's on, music, a mug of creamy hot chocolate whilst researching or updating anything computer related. Looking back she kind of regrets it but those were times when such solitude was a treat and even though she was practically alone most times now days anyway, the solitude she felt then was nothing like now. Trapped was one way to describe her main emotion these days. Trapped and confused caused by none other than the high Lord himself. Megatron.

Even though they agreed to not speak of the weird event that took place Lucy could still not decide where to place it in her books. The times when she wasn't alone he certainly made his presence known. One could even say he pestered her for attention. It was only yesterday night where she tried to relive the good old solitude times and for the most part, it seemed to be working. She was humming away faintly along with her Ipod that sat snugly in some speakers when she suddenly felt her bed shuffle. She turned to see him sitting there beside her, far too comfy and a light smug on his silver muzzled face.

"Is there a problem?" she asked

"None at all human, fade my presence if it disturbs you." He simply said

She crooked an eyebrow and sighed within as he was in one of his rare and strange good moods "And people say women are bad! Try extraterrestrial men"

He innocently smiled as he now laid himself on his back, his sight now concentrated on the ceiling. This always made Lucy on edge, no matter how much she tried to concentrate on the task in hand she could always sense the thick waiting line of silence to end. She hardly ever knew what to say so she nearly always retreated and waited for him to make the move.

A shiver went up her spine as she soon felt his cold large hands rub the light burnt scar he created that time at the bottom of her back. Once the icy shake left her mind she found her self leaning into his touch, his whole hand now massaging that spot.

"I am still very sorry my dear." He apologised

"It's fine, I forget it's there to be honest." She blankly said as she browsed the web in blindness, faking to be far to busy for him.

That never worked though the few times she tried, he would either pinch closer or just simply choose not to leave. He was a man who made it clear it was either his way or no way, something Lucy has learnt the hard way and she was certain others did to. Though this did not make him predictable, it was either one of the two options but how he approached them was always a different story. Oddly enough his good moods were scarier for that reason; even in this mood it didn't mean he was necessarily going to be 'nice'.

"That can be taken care of." He darkly said and the shiver shooting up her spine again, it seemed he had already won the attention game as Lucy turned around once more with a concerned small smile upon her lips.

"I thought you were sorry?"

"I am, doesn't necessarily mean I regret it." He seriously answered with red eyes staring strongly at hers

"You make no sense sometimes you know?" she huffed turning her back again "Did anyone on Cybertron say you were insane, by chance?"

He chuckled "Why yes, they did actually, thousands in fact." He pulled at her white pyjama shorts as he dragged her closer "Even some of my own Decepticons believe so. Am I correct to assume you do to?"

Sitting right next to his laying figure whilst adjusting her shorts, (praying two certain cheeks didn't display during the journey) she queried her wording.

"Well, I don't know much about you and your schemes, but given the circumstances I would have to say yes" she said as she decided on honesty was the best

"And what circumstances would that be?"

"How about the time you decided to take an innocent human girl hostage?", she sarcastically answered, cursing to herself about the Lord that lay beside her

"But such company she is, and I don't hear her complaining." He cheekily smiled, whether or not he was hinting at their 'events' she did not know, but it still turned Lucy's cheeks into a soft shade of pink and by instinct bowed her head in shame.

Megatron grinned at her behaviour, she was too easy and now for his moment "Do not fret my fleshling, soon I will not terrorise you anymore." He gently mentioned sitting himself up again and resting against the bed board "I have something intriguing to tell you."

Lucy raised her head gently, strands of her long hair slowly revelling her face "What is it?" she curiously whispered.

Using both hands he tapped his thighs informing her where to sit. Hesitant at first she silently spread her legs to a comfortable position and softly sat on top. Even through clothes the temperature difference between the two species was noticeable, her warm soft bottom against his toned chilled thighs.

The sitting position caused her shorts to ride up high, exposing the majority of the legs which Megatron took advantage of as he placed his strong hands on the side of each one, the satisfaction calming and relieving as he stroked them all over, admiring their smoothness. He had control though, never again would he lose it, especially over a human. For now though he would enjoy the small pleasures that the rock he hated and species he loathed so much could offer him.

"I have a plan." He simply stated.

She drew her attention away from his caressing hands to return a stare "I thought there already was a plan?".

"There is." He smirked, enjoying her confusion "But I have recently been inspired for a new, better plan. Would you like to know what it is?" he teased, receiving a small nod back "It's you my dear."

She leant back in shock, his hands grip tightening to reduce her movement "Wha-what? Me? I thought I was just unfortunate?"

"You are, but did I not state you are mine? And trust me; all my belongings have some form of usefulness to me. Other wise you would be nothing but a corpse."

His blunt answer made her bite her bottom lip and engulf her hands together in comfort, could she really have been that useless and close to death?

Her fear was blooming at him, how pathetic it was to him for someone to become so anxious so quickly poked him slightly, but he knew it was one of the tricks of power, it has worked for him so far but so has his patience. It will all pay of soon.

"Why do you think I wanted you to learn Cybertronian technology?" he asked

She did wonder every so often and had her suspicions, but at the time of learning her eagerness to beat him and see Jamie took over her logic and as the weeks crept by she almost forgot about it. She settled herself again "I don't know, I didn't want to question."

He liked that. The human female that sat on his lap was indeed learning and respecting him "Well my sweet fleshling." He gently said pulling her even closer until her breast lightly squished against his chest "I have a mission for you. A very, very important mission."

"Stop playing and tell." She whispered, the close contact flustering her and her eagerness once again getting the better of her.

He drew his face even closer until their cheeks relaxed on each other and his deep cool breath danced against her ear "You are the key to releasing me." He announced scraping his face away and returning his eyes onto hers, eyes that burnt and glowed from the low light in the room "You will be given to the Autobots and there you will find my location by hacking into their system."

She widened her eyes "You don't honestly believe I can do such a thing, right?"

"Of course I do other wise I wouldn't have bothered. You have some advantages that none of my soldiers have." He hinted by squeezing her legs

"I'm human" she realised.

"Indeed." He evilly purred "Your greatest asset. The Autobots are so ignorant they wouldn't even question you especially that fool Optimus Prime."

"Optimus Prime". She reminisced at the times he mentioned that name "How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"Trust me pet, I have known him for longer than you can imagine and am not new to his ways. He will trust you and that is all you need to obtain your destination."

"And how will I even get to my 'destination', I can't exactly just stroll in. And even then, surely they will find it highly suspicious if I don't react to them, if you know what I mean? "

He couldn't help but chuckle at her animated attitude "That you are correct. Do not worry for I already have it all planned out." His confidence worried her as the thought of him planning this the whole time gave her butterflies in the gut, who knew what else he had in store "There will be a fake kidnapping attempt. You will be pursued by Barricade and Ramjet which will lead to the attention of the Autobots."

"Barricade?" she shivered, she didn't know what or why but the Mech still freaked her out, as for Ramjet, she had never heard of the name before and could only assume he was a new arrival.

"No fear Lucia, I will make sure he won't harm you." He comforted as he played with a strand of hair "All you have to do is play the little victim and it will all be fine."

She lightly snorted at the statement "Victim? I am a victim!" she thought and returned her attention to the staring Decepticon "Are you coming with me?"

"How much I wish I could, we can not jeopardise this opportunity and risk being caught. I will wait for your return."

She would never admit it but her heart sank a little as her nerves roused, the thought of going into 'enemy' territory alone freighted her and she would actually prefer some sort of company to guide her, just in case SHE actually jeopardised the plan.

Her concern was predicted by Megatron and how much he also wished he could join her during the mission. It really was too risky and how much he hated to admit if they were to get caught there would be no way he could defend himself, even the small scout Bumblebee could crush him with a flick. No it was a risk not worth taking.

"I have already upgraded one of your Earth machines." He announced as he slid her off him and onto the softness of the bed and then grabbed another laptop from below the bed "It has everything you need to ensure the task is successful."

Once in her grasp she opened the laptop and turned it on. She wondered where he would have gained such a thing but then remembered the pile and boxes of spare parts she had all over the apartment and for someone of his species, building a whole new machine was a piece a cake. Damn did she feel her pride drop. At first it all looked normal, same Windows opening music and theme, which displayed nothing but the usual User log in.

"Type this" he said, pressing the keys: L U X

"Lux, what?" she thought "Why would he..?" her thought was suddenly disturbed as the normal setting then transformed and lightened the screen to shades of blue and the Cybertronian and English language both began to appear all over it.

Once it settled, a much more familiar scene appeared, many of the mini boxes and selections came to be seen, ones of which Lucy had to study in order to hack and decode the alien ware.

"You know the way from here." He said and she nodded in reply "Then be prepared, we take action tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?" she yelped

"Yes, we have nothing to wait for, everything is in order, we just need action."

"But! How? How long will this take? What if it doesn't work? And.." she immediately fell silent when Megatron placed a finger upon her lips.

"Shhh pest. It's not healthy for one to be so stressed. As long as you play your part and do exactly what I have taught you, there will be no failure." He removed his finger "Besides, I know you will not want to fail me."

"How can you be so confident? What makes you think I won't just tell this Optimus Prime all about you?"

He pulled a small scary smile in remark "Because my dear if you succeed in this task I will spare you and grant your freedom."

* * *

><p>Freedom. It still echoed hauntingly in her ears. The way he seduced it to her still replayed in her mind. He was right. She didn't want to fail him; for she would fail herself. She only had to do this and she would be free from this nightmare.<p>

And this lead to where she was now, stuck in her small car in a dingy car park waiting for the sirens to appear. Even though so much was at risk no preparing could help her. Was she selfish for being part of such a devious act? But could she really refuse? Megatron would slay her before she even had the time to mutter 'no', so what choice was there? Then there was the point of acting, how long could she keep it up before someone clicked on to her? She never took much part in drama back in school as it never interested her, but it was times like this she really kicked herself for avoiding it. It didn't help she wasn't the best of liars too, mainly because she wasn't fully comfortable with it. And here she was about to lie to the beings who could possibly save her. At the end of day there was nothing she could do, once again! But go along with him and his plans.

Suddenly at the corner of her eye she spotted the flashes of red and blue and the screech of sirens. It's show time.

* * *

><p>"Darn slaghead." Sideswipe growled as he tried to pursue the flying Decepticon. "Arcee? How's it going?"<p>

"Catching up fast Swipe, Ironhide and Ratchet aren't too far behind either." Answered the femme over the radio. "Con doesn't stand a chance."

"Hell yeah." He cheered with a smug grin.

The cone head seeker came out of no where considering how quiet it had been of late and none had seen the red Con known as Ramjet in what could have been a millennium. The thrill of action was intense and exciting the moment his radar picked up the signal and quickly the seeker came into view from the dark desert skies. It seemed the con himself was also up for some action as he immediately fired at Sideswipe who luckily skid to avoid contact.

The chase had lead them into Mission City and Sideswipe knew this place had only recently recovered from Megatron's attack so this would either have to be quick and clean or a catch as there were still other Con's out there and they needed to be found and fast.

"Damn it Con, what are you doing?" he thought as Ramjet began to fly dangerously low causing screams of passing pedestrians, thankfully there wasn't a lot of humans around this side of town at this time and the further they travelled the more abandoned it got.

This game had to end though as Sideswipe grew tired of it, having one last quick glimpse around the streets that seemed to be empty he decided it was time to take some real action. Using a nearby building he sped up as much as his throttle could, swiftly transformed and used the side of the old factory as a pick me up whilst immediately drawing his blades. The low flying was now the biggest mistake Ramjet would have ever made as Sideswipe sliced straight through his left wing, the other blade gorging into his right and with a quick twist of mid-flight, the seeker was plummeted onto the ground.

Unable to transform with Sideswipe's right blade sharply embedded in him and his screeching tyre on his head, Ramjet was defenceless and roaring with pain.

"Silence Con." Sideswipe swiftly commanded "Should have thought about this before you decided to show your ugly mug."

"Get junked, dirt eater!" Ramjet cursed

"What'd you say?" Sideswipe threaten by screeching his tyre again on the Mech below "Consider yourself lucky punk, other wise I would have scrapped you to the pit by now."

"Dark Sideswipe." Said the approaching voice of Arcee, who also transformed once in sight

"Shouldn't have fired at me and made us come all the way out here." He chuckled.

"Hmm, I suppose. Good job, going to be fun trying to get him back to base though."

"Don't worry Ironhide is a big boy and Rachet will deal with the damages as much as possible." He smiled "Hear that Con? You're going to be just fine."

"But she won't!" A stern confident voice called out

Both Autobot's turned to see the Decepticon Barricade in the close distance up a small hill holding what seemed to be a struggling human female dangling by both arms which were held tightly by his claw.

"Scrap," Arcee whispered.

"Dirty Con! Release her!" Sideswipe called, aiming his dual blasters.

"Ah, ah, ahh! Not until you hand over Ramjet there, then we have a deal." Barricade suavely said.

Sideswipe began to slowly lower his weapons, both him and Arcee knew they could not refuse the offer, Optimus would never put a human life in danger and nor would they.

"Sideswipe" Arcee hinted at the Bot to let Ramjet go

Hesitant at first he knew also there was no choice no matter how much it ground his gears. He slowly pulled his blade out, receiving a sharp shriek of discomfort from the Con and removed his foot, Ramjet transforming immediately. With both Bot's aiming at him, he began to limp his way towards Barricade, the pain from his missing left wing almost unbearable and he had to halt his tears.

Barricade grinned at how easy it was to sway the Autobot's, though a part of him was hoping for some more fun with the fleshling, Lucy, in his claws. He lifted her up so she was face to face with him.

"We will be seeing you soon." He whispered to her before placing her down onto the concrete below.

Lucy rubbed her wrist from the tight grip and decided to keep her distance from the approaching, wounded Decepticon that had cables sparking from his once large impressive wing and drips of blue liquid splatter from his limp. Soon she found herself in the company of the two new bots, the silver Mech being a little bigger than Barricade and the blue Femme being a slightly over half his size, either way she was still but an ant compared to them.

"Get out of here!" Sideswipe demanded drawing his blasters again once Lucy was behind them and with her around they couldn't risk getting into a fight though it tugged at them both that they had to let them go.

"Don't worry we're leaving, a deal is a deal. Come on." Barricade announced only helping his fellow battered Decepticon a little and both soon vanished from sight.

Once both Autobot's were sure it was safe they looked down onto the silent Lucy.

"You are not afraid?" Arcee asked.

Lucy swallowed hard on the lump in her throat that vanished with effort now the real show began "To be honest that beast of a cop car has been pestering me for a few days now. Today, he just happened to take it to the next level"

"Barricade? What would he want with a human? Or even just you in fact?" Arcee asked arching her brow.

"I honestly have no idea, other than he won't leave me alone, ple-please help me!" she begged.

Both bots looked at each other unknowing what to do "Ironhide and Rachet will be here soon; maybe it's best we wait for them." Sideswipe suggested

"Agreed." Arcee nodded.

It was no more than a few minutes later that the other two Bot's they spoke of appeared and Lucy was sure she recognised them both from the original incident. Both were larger than the other two in both height and broadness but the black schemed one seemed to be the biggest and even by his walk she could tell he meant business and wasn't a guy to mess with.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Two cons; Seeker Ramjet and Scout Barricade." Sideswipe reported.

"Barricade? Again? Fucking Con is asking to be killed the way he keeps showing up. Where are they?" Ironhide almost spat.

"We had a hostage situation, with the female human here." Arcee explain pointing to the small Lucy who both Bot's failed to notice at first.

Upon attention the yellow medic Rachet knelt to get a better look and scanned her, giving Lucy a little scare "It would seem she is unharmed but her levels suggests she is distressed, though this is understandable. Are you okay madam?" he gently asked.

"Yes, I am fine thanks to these two." She answered thrown back by his politeness.

"We have a situation though." Arcee cut in, the attention returning to her "She states that Barricade has been bothering her for a few days now and she has asked for our help."

"Hmmm" Ironhide mumbled "Prime would not want her to be endangered but the human Government would not agree with her being aware of our existence."

"Bit late for that." Arcee bluntly said.

"Indeed." Rachet remarked "My dear, why has Barricade been pursuing you?"

Lucy pinched herself for not thinking of a reason, she tried but couldn't think of anything believable. She was about to open her mouth when Sideswipe thankfully stepped in "His a Con, he doesn't need a reason to be a Scraphead. Easy target, no offence."

"None taken." Lucy replied "But please do help me, after tonight I don't want to go back home alone for a while, which leads to the question of how I am going to get home because the brute destroyed my car."

"Calm down, calm down, so it really was probably just a bit of fun for him." Arcee said "Come on guys, we really can't leave her alone."

Lucy smiled; she couldn't believe they were actually buying this "Please! Just for a few days I promise I won't be any trouble, I'll just sit there if need be!"

All four Cybertronians looked at each other and with a sigh Rachet announced "I will call Prime now."

"Thank you" Lucy thanked, Sideswipe and Arcee both gently smiling at her

"I think it will do the two kids some good to have some other human company around that's not militant any way." Sideswipe said.

"Maybe, they do have school and their family though remember?" Arcee replied.

"Kids?" Lucy questioned "There are other humans like me?"

"Well not quite, but if you do meet them at least you guys would have something to talk about." Sideswipe laughed.

The thought of meeting two other humans (no matter what the age difference) who are having contact with extraterrestrials just like her was comforting for Lucy though she had the dwelling feeling their experiences were much more pleasant. Even though she had only just met these few Autobots she felt immediately different around them. "Miss? I am terribly sorry but we didn't catch your name." Rachet said returning.

"Oh! Patchman, Lucia Patchman, But you can call me Lucy" she answered

"Very well Lucy, I am please to inform you that Optimus would be more than happy to keep you under our protection, if it is really what you want."

She beamed "Really?! Oh my god thank you!"

"You're welcome madam. Sideswipe if you could kindly let her ride with you it would be vastly appreciated."

"No problem!" said the silver bot transforming into his Lamborghini Murcielago Roadster form which Lucy had to gasp at as he opened the driver's door.

"Honestly, you guys have no idea what this means to me!" she squealed as she placed herself comfortably on the leather chair, taking in the beautiful interior as the others now also transformed around her "Umm, Sideswipe is it?"

"Yep." He said.

"Can I ask for one more favour?"

"Go for it"

"It's about my car, I left an important package in there could we possibly retrieve it?"

"Sure no problem, we'll catch the rest up later." And with that they dispersed.

* * *

><p>At the dark corners of the city docks Barricade and Ramjet now hid from the close by Autobots.<p>

"Barricade, I am in need of immediate medical assistances." Ramjet breathed heavily "I need my wing and Energon."

"I know, but there is nothing I can do about that, there is no Decepticon medic on Earth and as for Energon that is also hard to find."

The seeker growled "Curse you Megatron, I should have just stayed in the stars searching with my brothers."

"You're right, you should have." Barricade darkly said.

"What?" Ramjet asked suddenly becoming wide eyed to see nothing but Barricades blaster barrel staring at him "No-Ple!" and before the cone head seeker even had time to finish his begging, Barricade blew his face into hundreds of pieces of large and small and with a soft push the corpse fell into the depths of the sea, for the currents to push and degrade him in time.

"Like I said Energon is hard to find as it is and all we need is some crippled trinket like you to slow us down." He wickedly smiled to himself; at least he got to kill something today "Barricade reporting to Lord Starscream, the search for Megatron's body has begun."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note!<span>

Yep, sorry again for the late update, life just continues getting busier and busier but still I promise to stick to this and see through to the end!

So what do you think? Will Lucy find the location of Megatron's body and even if she does would she tell? And what does our Sky Commander have in stock?

Stay tune and PLEEEEEASE review!


	12. VERY Important Note!

MAJOR AUTHOR NOTE! (SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!)

Wow...people are still reading this? Thanks guys! It really means a lot that some people do actually like this but I will get to that soon...first an explanation for my absence:

I have been getting a lot of messages concerning this story for the last few months and like I said above it really REALLY means a lot to me that people are still reading this and eager for more and that new fans continue to emerge, but as some of my veteran readers on here know I have been very quite on this site for MONTHS!

Explanation please?

While of course!

1. During the early months of the year I updated and was getting ready to update again but guess what my computer blew up. No seriously the plug in for the charger went BOOM, frying the circuits and my computer just kept turning on and off which corrupted everything on it and because of this I lost everything for this story! I was and still am devastated! Chapter twelve which was nearly completed gone along with all the notes important to not so important gone! (Along with a couple of one shots I was working on to) And this really really crushed the little will power I had to continue this story and frankly I still haven't recovered from it as I have no idea where I stand with this now and where the hell I was heading with it (I am so frighten of plot holes D:).

2. Referring back to will power. As you know (or at least if you have read my ANs) I am a university student and now going onto my final year. The last half of my second year was draining me, the little spare time I did have I wanted to either doodle my own things, hang out with my boyfriend or friends or play my xbox and guess what my last year is going to be even harder than that (ooooooooooooooh joooooooooooooys). Along with this I also picked up a job around February time which didn't help in the slightest xD But yeah as I was saying, I am just to drained most of the time to even think about this or any FFs, I honestly wish I knew what I was getting myself into...

3. I personally think my writing skills are horrendous during the most of this and I firmly believe I can write it much better now or in the future. It's not just the grammar I am referring to, it's the plot in general also. I really think I could write a much better story which leads to the next question...should I?

I am serious guys should I just start this baby fresh? What I will change if I ever do I can not say because I honestly don't want to give this up really. I like what I have made to some extent but there is so much room for improvement, for example make Lucy a much more solid character. Also I feel like I owe it not just to myself but to you guys, my wonderful readers 3 Please do let me know what you think.

In conclusion as for now this story is on hiatus and probably will be for another year when I finish uni or until I decide what the heck to do with it! Until then I want to try and give you guys some one shots to read (mostly TF related stuff ;) ) in not only to entertain you but also develop my writing skills and hopefully recover my love for FFs 3

So until then I do apologize and thank you all for your support and patiences

Kirsty

xxx


End file.
